<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wind Guide You by TheWriterValkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802585">Wind Guide You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterValkyrie/pseuds/TheWriterValkyrie'>TheWriterValkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brooding, Episode: s01e19 Rock Bottom, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Frag this shit he's out, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Megatron isn't stupid but he is still a dick, Megatron's A+ Leadership, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic, Past Abuse, Redemption, Robot Feels, Running Away, Starscream joins the Autobots, Starscream's done with this scrap, To Be Continued, Trauma, eventually, no beta we die like cliffjumper, possibly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>63,106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterValkyrie/pseuds/TheWriterValkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream has had enough of being Megatron's punching bag, so he takes matters into his own servos.</p><p>If only it were that simple.</p><p>Chapter 19 is up!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bumblebee &amp; Starscream, Megatron &amp; Starscream, Miko Nakadai &amp; Starscream, Optimus Prime &amp; Starscream, Skywarp &amp; Starscream &amp; Thundercracker (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Carry me Fast and Far</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night’s breeze brushed Starscream with gentle fingers as he looked over the edge of the Nemesis, his spark in his throat. This was it. Now or never. Either he flew away from Megatron <em> tonight, </em> or he stayed and remained his whipping bot forever.</p><p>It was such a small, normal thing that had pushed him to this point, his breaking point. A small scuffle with the Autobots and a few lost Energon cubes had landed him a one way ticket to the medbay courtesy of Megatron’s fist. He recalled staring at his broken, battered chassis in the semi-reflective wall, wondering what he’d done to deserve it. He had pledged his true loyalty in that damn mine, broke his back to bring Shockwave to them, hadn’t tried a scheme since, and yet…</p><p>He couldn’t take it any longer. Lying on that berth, he vowed right then and there to leave as soon as he was at full strength again. Things couldn’t continue like this, he couldn’t <em> take it </em>anymore. He didn’t know where he’d go, but anywhere was better than this.</p><p>So here he was, standing on the uppermost deck of the Nemesis, battling himself. In the deepest recesses of his wounded spark, he knew he wanted to leave, but he still agonized over the decision. Was he making the right choice? What if leaving caused more problems than it solved? Where would he get Energon? How would he survive? <em> Would </em>he even survive? Was he better off dying alone on his own terms than at Megatron’s clenched servos?</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know.</p><p> </p><p>Starscream looked up at the abyssal blue sky, scattered with the millions, maybe billions of tiny, silvery-white glints of stars cast over the night like a glittering net. The breeze had strengthened into real wind, and it called to him, beckoning him to just transform and fly already, fly away, far far away. He reached out a servo to let the wind brush against the tips of his claws. If nothing else, he could follow it, let it take him wherever. He readied himself to spring...</p><p>“Starscream? What are you doing up at this time of night? I thought you’d be recharging.” came a voice from behind him. He whipped around, nearly slipping on his heel struts. </p><p>In front of him stood Shockwave’s pet project, a hybrid of normal Cybertronian (an Autobot named Coldburn to be precise) and Predacon CNA named Razorfang. His scorpion-esq tail slithered on the metal deck behind him, the neon blue point curled neatly away from it, and his talons clicked against it as he walked.</p><p>“Oh, Razorfang, it’s just you.” Starscream said, internally letting out a sigh of relief.  He’d formed something of a parental bond with the young hybrid after helping (AKA being roped into) assisting Shockwave with him, and if there was anyone who trusted him enough to not question him being out here, it was Razor.</p><p>The Predahybrid fluttered his large wings. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I was just coming up here to look at the sky before I turned in for the night with Predaking and the others. It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked, turning to Starscream with wide neon blue optics and a nearly spark-wrenchingly innocent smile.</p><p>Starscream returned it. Razor didn’t deserve his ire. “It is. One of the only good things on this miserable shell Unicorn accidentally built around himself.”</p><p>“Ah, it’s not <em> that </em>bad. And you’re dodging my question.” Razorfang said, nudging him with his tail.</p><p>“Am I? Apologies. I couldn’t settle into recharge. Processor too full and all that, you know how it is.” he replied.</p><p>“I know how that feels, yeah. I hope you’ve been holding up alright. This is the first time we’ve talked since the...incident.” the hybrid said sheepishly, servos behind his back.</p><p>“Indeed.” the seeker hissed. “I’ve seen better solar cycles, and I’ve seen worse ones.”</p><p><em> Would they improve if I left or not? </em> </p><p>Razorfang stretched. “I should probably turn in for the night so I’m not dead on my peds tomorrow. Uh...good luck, Starscream.”</p><p>“You have no idea how badly I need it.” he replied.</p><p>The Predahybrid nodded before jumping forward and wrapping his wings around the older seeker in a tight embrace. </p><p>“W-what’s all this Razor?!” Starscream sputtered out.</p><p>“L-look, just...you mean a lot to me, and I hate sitting by while Megatron breaks you over his knee. I-I just want you to know I’d stop it if I could.” Razor said earnestly, letting him go. “A-and I’ll still try and help you now, if I can.”</p><p>Starscream was slightly floored, guilt prickling his insides. “It’s nothing I haven’t dealt with before, don’t worry. I’ll live.”</p><p>“T-that’s good. I’m sorry, that was really weird. G’night.” he said with a nervous wave of his wing, before disappearing below deck.</p><p>He felt another pinch in his spark. He genuinely liked the hybrid, strange as he was, and if there was anyone he was willing to waste the time missing, it would be him. Maybe Knockout too. But things couldn’t stay this way. He couldn’t stay here. At the very least, it was a hazard to his health, and at worst? A hazard to his very sanity. He waited until the talon clicks could no longer be heard.</p><p>Walking back to the edge of the deck, he looked down at the glimmering, mirror-like lake surface underneath the warship. It really was time for him to go, and talking to Razorfang had confirmed that. It had been the universe letting him say goodbye. Calm as the water was, the wind had picked up even more now up here, blowing in the direction he planned to fly. Good. He’d have it at his back, helping him forward.</p><p><em> Carry me fast and far away from this accursed place. Thundercracker, Skywarp. If you’re still watching me...please, guide me if you can. </em> He beseeched his dead trinemates, his <em> brothers, </em>if their sparks were even still out there. </p><p>Taking a deep intake, he turned around, crossed his servos over his chest, and let himself fall overboard, keeping his optics wide open. </p><p>The wind howled past his audials as he fell, the glass sheet of the lake drew nearer with every moment. He emerged under the cloud cover, dull silver chassis streaked with water droplets, and looking up he could still see the stars through the ragged holes in the dove-grey blanket of wispy cirrus. The farther away the Nemesis grew, the lighter the weight on his shoulders began to feel.</p><p>Primus, but this was <em> fun </em>. Hurtling through the open sky at who-knows-how-many miles an hour, being granted more and more freedom with every inch he got away from Megatron, the wind screaming like his namesake...he hadn’t felt like this in longer than he could remember, and it felt like something deep in his spark was waking up after being dormant for lightyears. All this galloped through his processor unreigned as he counted the ticks until he’d have to transform…</p><p> </p><p><em> I’m flying away and I’m </em> never <em> coming back, Megatron! </em>Starscream thought with venomous glee, imaging the bucket headed warlord's fury the next dawn.</p><p> </p><p>He began his shift, hanging suspended as it by some invisible thread about a meter above the reflective water before his T-cog finished it’s work, and a second later he was soaring back up the way he’d fallen, towards the starlight and broken shackles. </p><p>Wherever the wind took him, it didn’t matter. He was free.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Runaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Arcee stumbles across an old acquaintance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, author here!</p><p>I wrote and posted this second chapter (actually this whole fic) on a whim, and as such I'm not quite sure what to do with it. If anyone has any suggestions, plot ideas, character interactions or scenarios you'd want to see, let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arcee was just out for a walk. That’s all.</p><p>Why couldn’t she ever catch a break?</p><p>Her peds crunched along the gravelly ground and her servos were clasped behind her back as she slowly trudged forward, going nowhere in particular, just out to clear her processor. The land was barren and surrounded by cliffs and ridges, and the sky was overcast, swathed in a blanket of grey clouds that took away most of the shadows. It was calm if a bit gloomy, and the wind whispered over the ground, occasionally flicking pebbles. </p><p>The two-wheeler guessed it was just one of those days where everything was dull and a bit slow. She could tell some of the other ‘bots felt it as well, and seeing as there were no present emergencies to tend to, she’d come out here. Partially for some peace, partially just because she wanted to be alone, and (though she’d never admit it out loud) she still felt a need deep in her spark to silently mourn Cliffjumper.   </p><p>Maybe it was silly. Maybe she should have gotten over it by now. She had, somewhat, but something in her still ached everything she thought of him. Thus, she took small chunks of her time every day to grieve, and it slowly minimized her pain by degrees, bit by bit. It helped.</p><p>What didn’t, however, was finding a Decepticon passed out among the stones.</p><p>“What in the <em> Pit? </em>” Arcee asked herself out loud, staring down at the dull silver chassis of Megatron’s right servo bot.</p><p>Starscream.</p><p>At first she thought he was dead. He was lying as still as the rocks he was surrounded by, but as she watched him, she noticed like bits of movement: a wing flicking, a digit scraping, a ped twitching. No, he was still among the living, unfortunately. </p><p>She stood frozen, staring at the motionless form of the seeker, the very ‘Con who had murdered the bot she was out here mourning. Her spark clenched in anger, and she let one of her servos turn into a blaster before backing up and lowering her arm, trying to calm herself. It would be stupid to just shoot him right off the bat. </p><p>
  <em> Think, Arcee. </em>
</p><p>Primus, she wanted to just shoot him in the faceplates and be done with it. He was the reason Cliff was gone, and he’d put them through so much grief besides that, both on Earth and off. Her spark seethed, even the small bit of pity she held for him not enough to quench her desire to pay him the same mercy he’d paid Cliff; that meant none at all.</p><p>She took a better look at him. He looked...ragged. Worn out, like he’d been flying solo for a while, the kind of wear that couldn’t be faked. Her optics widened when they landed on his chest plate. The Decepticon insignia was gone, and in its place were scratches. She thought hard. How long ago had their last battle with the ‘Cons been? </p><p>Somehow, by some miracle, Starscream had defected between the aftermath of then and now. What else could it be? Maybe a trap, but something like this wasn’t Megatron’s style. Sure, he could’ve been kicked out, but if he had been, most likely, if she even found him, he’d be a corpse. He decidedly was <em> not </em> that. </p><p>She sat next to his still chassis, thinking. What to do with a possibility renegade ‘con? Primus, her luck was shoddy. </p><p>She was oblivious to how long she’d been there, feeling the cold breeze over her chassis, listening to it howl between the empty places in the rocks. Starscream did nothing more than twitch.</p><p>
  <em> What to do, what to do? </em>
</p><p>It would be easiest to just terminate his aft right there, pull the thorn that was him out of their collective sides right away. Nearly all of her <em> wanted </em> to, and yet...that little drop of pity still yanked at the edge of her processor. She didn’t know exactly why, but something about the ‘Con just made her feel bad for him. Maybe it was the desperate way he vied for Megatron’s favor, maybe it was the fact he was always getting whacked in the ankles every time something was going right, or maybe it was just that he was excellent at making <em> that </em> particular sad face. There was something just...pathetic about him, and she granted him a bit of mercy for it.</p><p>
  <em> Wait… </em>
</p><p>Call Prime. Of course, the simplest solutions were often the best, and she berated herself for not having thought of it sooner. It should have been the first thing that sprung to mind.</p><p>Maybe she was still much angrier about Cliffjumper than she thought. </p><p><em> -Optimus, it’s Arcee.- </em>she said over her comms.</p><p><em> -We were just starting to get worried about you.- </em> came the reply of his usual firm but kind tone. <em> -Where have you been for so long?- </em></p><p><em> -Like I said, just out for a walk. You’ll never believe who I found.- </em>she baited, her voice unintentionally taking on the same excited tone as Miko’s whenever Wheeljack came around.</p><p><em> -Did you run into trouble? If you've found an energon mine, come back, don’t try and clear it yourself.- </em>Prime warned, sounding for all the worlds like a gently chiding father.</p><p><em> -That was </em> one time <em> , I’m </em> fine. <em> I didn’t go out looking for trouble, it found me, in the form of Starscream. He’s recharging on the ground right next to me, all dinged up. What do you want me to do with him?- </em> she asked, getting straight to the point, and trying not to sound too willing to offline him. </p><p><em> -Starscream?- </em> The Prime paused, just a little bit alarmed <em> -Are you sure he’s alone? Is there anything off about him?- </em></p><p><em> -He scratched his insignia off his chest. Just a bunch of claw marks there now. It looks like he’s defected. He’s definitely still alive.- </em>Arcee confirmed. </p><p><em> -Scratched the insignia off his chest.- </em> Optimus repeated slowly, the gears in his processor whirling. That sounded like a sure sign of defection. Was it too much to hope for? He has long since seen potential in bringing Starscream over to the Autobots, and now might be his chance. <em> -Give me your coordinates and wait there with him. I’ll meet you there.- </em></p><p><em> -Personally?- </em> Arcee asked in surprise. <em> -Are you sure?- </em></p><p>
  <em> -I’m sure. Don’t worry, I won’t come alone.- </em>
</p><p><em> -Alright.- </em>She relented, berating herself. This was Optimus Prime. There was nothing to worry about.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>    The familiar green spirals of the groundbridge gave way to the figures of Prime, Ratchet and Bulkhead. Arcee rose to her peds when she saw them, raising an arm in greeting. Starscream still rested next to her, optics firmly offlined. She resisted the urge to give him a swift kick and ran over to her comrades. </p><p>    “Hey ‘Cee!” Bulkhead called to her. “Where’d you dig up Screamer?”</p><p>    “He was on the floor when I got here.” Arcee replied, hands on her hips as the four of them made their way over to the recharging seeker. She nudged him with the toe of her ped as the others looked on. “And if you’ll look to your right you’ll see the Decepticon’s possible ex-commander, passed out cold.” she gestured to him with a servo.</p><p>    “He looks like a Predacon chewed him.” Ratchet said, eyeing him warily. “Probably been on his own for a while now. Almost definitely has an energon deficiency.” </p><p>    “You can tell all that from looking at him?” Arcee questioned, raising an optic ridge.</p><p>    “More or less. I’ve been at this for a long time, you know.” Ratchet said, his tone implying a lecture if this conversation kept rolling</p><p>    “So...what are we going to do with him? We can’t just leave old Screamer here, can we?” Bulkhead asked.</p><p>    “Who says we can’t?” Arcee spat. “If we take him with us, he becomes even more of our problem then he already is.”</p><p>    “We’re not leaving him.” Optimus interjected, his voice having an air of finality.</p><p>    “Why?!” Arcee exclaimed, failing to tamp down her anger. “What could we possibly do with <em> Starscream </em>of all bots?!”</p><p>    Optimus gave her one of his looks that could possibly make even Unicron himself feel guilty. “We could help him, make him one of us. Show him the mercy he was never granted from Megatron.”</p><p>    “And that he never granted Cliffjumper!”</p><p>    “If we pull him to us, he’ll never be in a position to do what he did to Cliffjumper again.” he replied coolly. Arcee said nothing, just crossed her arms and turned away. </p><p>    There was no argument after that. Optimus was determined, and he made a good point. They brought Starscream to the base, dragging him home like an abandoned kitten found on the side of the road.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>    Starscream’s red optics flew open and were greeted to complete darkness and silence. He felt strange, and it took him a few moments to realize he wasn’t hallucinating or shaking from energon starvation anymore. That should have been comforting, but it only shot him through with fear. Someone had gone through some effort to take care of him. Had Megatron found him? Was he back in the belly of the Pit that was the Nemesis? </p><p>His head whipped back and forth trying to get some kind of grip on his surroundings but it was black as pitch. He tried to sit up, but his wrists and ankles were tied down to the berth. Megatron must have found him when he collapsed, there was no other explanation. He was probably thinking up some new, horrifically creative way to ensure his loyalty, or wanted him for some nightmarish way to end his life. His spark was hammering inside it’s chamber. </p><p>His bonds wouldn’t break no matter how hard he strained at them, but that could possibly be because he was too weakened after so much time alone and with no energon. He felt his optics well up with washer fluid as his spark pounded, so loud in his audials he would’ve sworn anyone outside this...place could hear it writhing in his chest as he started to shake and quiver.</p><p>An audial-splitting shriek tore from his voice box as he tried to tear free of his bonds, his back arching as he struggled.  </p><p>He couldn’t do this again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Reset Button</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Offered to our resident seeker</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, author here!</p><p>    I wrote and posted this second chapter (actually this whole fic) on a whim, and as such I'm not quite sure what to do with it. If anyone has any suggestions, plot ideas, character interactions or scenarios you'd want to see, let me know!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the note of pure terror that had echoed through the halls of the Autobot base, said Autobots found their newly acquired ex-Decepticon in a fit of helpless sobbing and writhing as he limply but desperately tried to free himself with the little strength he had left. They had expected confusion and rage, not panic. They definitely didn’t expect him to think he’d been recaptured by the ‘Cons again, since this mesa was as far from their warship as you could get. One thing was made blatantly obvious, however.</p><p>    This was not the same Starscream who had been such a thorn in their side.</p><p>    “Megatron, Megatron please!” the seeker howled into the unyielding darkness. “Let me go! <em> Let me go! </em>” he begged, straining against the cuffs. </p><p>    The lights flickered on, and he instantly shrank back and shut up, his optics offlining to shield them from the sudden brightness. He heard pedsteps and instantly regretted freaking out the way he had. No idea what they were going to do to him now, but he hadn't been able to help it. This was the last place he ever wanted to be, and the fear and simply been just too much to hold to himself. Slowly, he onlined his optics, and looked straight into the kind blue ones of…</p><p>            <em> "Prime?!" </em>He wailed, shocked. He looked around again, and in the light, behind the other Autobots, he could very easily tell this wasn't the Nemesis. He shut up in shame, dark gold washer fluid dripping from his optics. "H-how?" he finally choked out.</p><p>            "Arcee found you passed in the middle of nowhere." Ratchet said, checking his vitals. “Intake and calm down, your internal temperature is too high and your spark’s going so fast it’s going to burst out of your chest. Nobody’s going to hurt you.” he added, trying to soften the edge of his tone.</p><p>    The ex ‘Con was silent, too humiliated by his earlier display to say anything. He felt stupid for it now, but it had been too dark to see anything, and he had been too disoriented to listen for the hum of engines. He couldn’t be blamed for that, right? Couldn’t be blamed for the thread of pure fear that had shot through him when he onlined in the dark. What did they expect? Even he knew better than to expect anything much from himself at this point. A month in Earth time of wandering around and desperately looking for energon had not done anything good for him, that he knew for certain.</p><p>    “Why?” he asked finally, sounding raspy and slightly distorted. “Why’d you help me? Doesn’t add up.”</p><p>    “Wasn’t any of our ideas, that’s for sure.” Arcee hissed under her breath, casting a sidelong glance at Optimus. With all her spark she respected and admired the Prime, but she still sincerely regretted telling him about Starscream.</p><p>    .:What were you doing? Energon starved in the middle of nowhere I mean? Why did you scratch the badge off your chest?:. Bumblebee interjected, then looked away sheepishly. Questions everyone had but nobody had been quite sure how to ask. .:Did you leave the Decepticons?:.</p><p>  Starscream didn’t answer for several sparkbeats, optics offlined and claws clenching and unclenching.</p><p> “I defected, yes.” he answered, his voice nearly a whisper, optics onlining again. “I left, and I’d rather die alone on this Primus-forsaken planet than ever go back.” he spat venomously.</p><p>“Why? You were actually in Megatron’s good graces for once, why would you just throw that away? Do you care so little about your own survival, or are you just that incompetent?” Arcee accused, jabbing a digit at him.</p><p>His optic ridges knit together in a frown. “I left because I had to!” he snarled. “I <em> had </em>to. None of you would understand. Your lives aren’t under threat from Optimus Prime, your health and very sanity aren’t in any danger under him. Not like me and mine. Not at all.”   </p><p>“You brought all the danger from Megatron on yourself. Maybe you should have thought of that before stabbing him in the back so many times.” she retorted. </p><p>Starscream chanced a brief glance at Optimus. He seemed to be allowing the conversation to happen, but tensed to step in if things got ugly.</p><p>He barked a dry, humorless laugh. “I haven’t lifted a digit against him since that time in the mine! You recall, surely, when you all left me there to be crushed to death! In fact, it should really be me doing the interrogation. After all, I’ve left Lord Buckethead’s side for good, and if he wants me back he’ll have to prop my greyed corpse next to him after he kills me. Clearly, I’m not a threat to you anymore.” </p><p>Bulkhead shook his head. "No offense, Screamer, but you'll have to do better than that."</p><p>He sputtered. “Do better than what? You think I’m lying? Really?! I’m at your mercy! I can’t do anything to any of you, I couldn’t have, even if you had met me before I collapsed of energon deficiency. I was <em> dying </em>. At least, I think I was, I don’t know. It doesn’t matter, at any rate. You still haven’t managed to explain your brilliant reasoning as to why you took me in instead of letting me die.”</p><p>“We took you in because that’s the kind of ‘bots we are.” Bulkhead replied earnestly.</p><p>“Of course you are.” He sneered. “ So what was your real reason?”</p><p>“It was my idea.” Optimus said. His voice wasn’t loud or harsh, but it stopped everyone short. </p><p>“That much was obvious.” the seeker replied, narrowing his optics. “So for the third time, <em> why? </em>”</p><p>“I saved you because I will not sit by and let another die, and I saved you because I see good in you, Starscream. You’re not like Megatron, and I believe that one day you could join us.” Prime answered frankly, looking at the ex ‘Con straight in the optics.</p><p> </p><p>The medbay erupted.</p><p> </p><p><em> “What?!” </em>Ratchet and Bulkhead said together, the former practically screeching and the later in disbelief.</p><p>Arcee punched a wall hard enough to leave a dent. “Are you out of your fragging mind?!”</p><p>.:A former Decepticon? Are you sure?:. Bumblebee questioned.</p><p>Starscream sighed quietly and offlined his optics so he didn’t have to watch the chaos unfold. This is how things usually went when someone offered him a servo. Poorly. Very, very poorly. Of course, he couldn’t blame them. If he were in their position he’d react the same way. Accepting an enemy, even a defected one, was a massive risk, and one that had killed one of their own then <em> gloated </em>about it?</p><p>Not a chance.</p><p>Still, he had a small growth of hope in the few seconds between Optimus’s announcement and the Pit breaking loose. Sure, it had sounded a bit absurd, but why not? It meant he wouldn’t starve, wouldn’t be in danger from Megatron out in the open, and that maybe, just maybe, he could do some good. Real good guy protagonist stuff. Turn over a new leaf.</p><p>Even atone for the deaths of his trinemates.</p><p>He choked on a sudden sob, thinking about Skywarp and Thundercracker. Their deaths had been brutal and unfair. Skywarp’s had been his fault. His own stupid fragging fault, and he’d never forgive himself. Now his trine, his <em> brothers </em> were gone, and he swore sometimes he could feel them watching him, watching and judging his actions, his stupid, foolish, <em> foolish </em>actions.</p><p><em> Forgive me, please! </em>He implored to them, if they were even still out there.</p><p>He felt washer fluid well in his optics again and grit his dentae. No, he’d already made himself look like an emotionally broken wretch once, he wouldn’t do it again.</p><p>“You’re all missing one key factor.” he called over the din. Slowly they quieted down and looked at him.</p><p>“And what would that be?” Ratchet huffed.</p><p>“I’m not required to accept the offer. You could just fix me up and send me on my way. Nobody said I <em> had </em>to become an Autobot.”</p><p>“Oh thank Primus.” Arcee said, relieved.</p><p>“I...would be inclined to accept, if for no other reason than my own survival, considering being alone worked out <em> so well </em> the first time. However, I don’t think that would be a wise decision, so I won’t strain your hospitality anymore than I already have.” He finished, wishing he could curl up and not look at anyone.</p><p>.:Maybe we should all just recharge on it.:. Bumblebee suggested. .:I think we’re all just really wound up, and nobody’s thinking straight. We’re all still half powered-down.:.</p><p>Ratchet heaved a sigh. “I suppose that makes sense.”</p><p>Bulkhead nodded. “You’re probably right.” he said, looking like he was about to tip over.</p><p>“Fine.” Arcee conceded sharply. “But nothing will change just because the sun’s up.”</p><p>.:You never know.:. He beeped.</p><p>“It’s settled then.” Optimus said with a small smile, calm as always. “We’ll discuss this tomorrow.”</p><p>The others filed out of the room, and once they had left the prime turned back to the ex air commander, who was staring at the ceiling and wondering how in the Pit his life had turned so upside-down so quickly.</p><p>“I’m happy to hear you’d like to join us.” Optimus said kindly. </p><p>Starscream turned to look at him, his expression flat. “Only for my own sake, nothing more.” A lie, but trying to talk about <em> their </em>deaths was like trying to drink liquified Tox-En. It hurt too much. The lie was gentler on his guilty, cracked spark. It was easier than talking about everything he’d gone through with Megatron, or his monstrous regret at joining him.</p><p>“Regardless. Goodnight, Starscream.” He  said, flicking off the lights as he left. </p><p>The seeker stared after him for a long time, before turning back up to the ceiling, sinking back into his reverie.</p><p>He’d nearly died on his own, that much was certain. He might need to join the Autobots to survive. It might be his only option.Join the Autobots...he would have scoffed at the idea not so long ago, now here he was, on the cusp of joining their ranks. It was surreal. It was almost wrong. And yet he found himself wanting to.</p><p>If he became an Autobot, if he changed himself, if he became <em> better, </em> maybe when he joined Primus someday Skywarp and Thundercracker would have forgiven him, and would welcome him back. Maybe they’d even be proud of him, that he had managed to turn his life around. It made his spark flutter with a little bit of hope for a moment. He didn’t dare cling to it for too long, but it’s what he truly wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Atonement.</p><p> </p><p><em> If you’re out there, please, don’t look away just yet. I’m going to fix things I swear! I can’t save either of you but I can change myself now! I promise I’ll do better this time if I get this chance, just let me have it! Let me try again, and I’ll show you I can improve things! I </em> can <em> do good! I’m begging you, please! Please… </em></p><p>He didn’t try to stop the sobs this time, letting the washer fluid stain his faceplates once more, his whole frame shaking as he cried.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>    The Autobots stood around the main room the next morning, trying to both have a very heated debate and not shout.</p><p>    It was difficult. </p><p>    “But what if he stabs us in the back and runs back to Megatron?” Arcee asked.</p><p>    “You really think Megatron would take him back? I mean, I’m not the biggest fan of the guy, but I don’t think he’s got any other options besides us.” Bulkhead offered. “I mean, he said he would stick with us for his own survival.”</p><p>    “Which means he doesn’t think he’d survive going back to the Nemesis.” Arcee finished, staring at her peds. “I don’t care if he lives or dies! He murdered Cliff and turned him into a dark energon zombie!”</p><p>    .:But what if we really can make him an Autobot? Maybe we’re what he’s needed to change his ways. He already hates Megatron anyway.:. Bumblebee beeped quietly. .:I think we should give him a chance. Maybe that’s all he needs. Just one bot who believes he can make it.:.</p><p>    “My thoughts exactly, Bumblebee.” Optimus nodded at the scout. “If Starscream is never offered an opportunity, he’ll never be anything more than Megatron’s former second. We have been given the chance to mend him.</p><p>    “So that’s it? We just...let him join us?” Arcee asked, outraged.</p><p>    “We give him a chance.” Prime corrected. “And we see what comes of it.”</p><p>    “...Fine.”</p><p>    “Sounds fair to me.” Bulkhead agreed.</p><p>    “Primus help us.” Ratchet murmured.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>    Starscream onlined to his wrists and ankles being free. He sat up, stretching.</p><p>    <em> Stiffer than Shockwave’s back, by Primus. </em></p><p>.:Sorry, we forgot to unlock you.:. Bumblebee beeped apologetically. </p><p>“Spare me the pleasantries, have I been deemed worthy of remaining with you all or not?” Starscream asked, getting straight to the point,  before looking up, seeing Optimus, and immediately regretting his sass.</p><p>“We’ve discussed it, and everyone is in agreement. You can stay.” the Prime said, a fatherly smile on his faceplates.</p><p>    “Never thought I’d see the day.” Starscream murmured.</p><p> </p><p>    <em> Skywarp, Thundercracker, watch me, please. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. What the Spymaster Saw</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Soundwave knows things, but does he know everything?</p><p>(Seriously y'all please give me ideas idk how many more I can yoink out of thin air)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soundwave saw everything.</p><p>    He was nicknamed ‘the Spymaster’ and with good reason. Nothing went on aboard the Nemesis without him knowing at least something about it. If he didn’t witness it personally, his beloved Laserbeak more than likely did, and reported it back to him. He absentmindedly stroked her as she rested on his chest with his long, spindly grey digits. She trilled happily, fluttering her wings a bit.</p><p>    It was a slow day, but he was honestly rather grateful for it. He loved his job as head of communications, but even he needed a break sometimes. He was scrolling through the logs Shockwave sent him, snickering to himself at his usually emotionless friend’s ranting. Next to him, the accidental Decepticon Zephyrstrike was sorting through security footage, looking like she was going to fall into recharge from sheer boredom. </p><p>Zephyr, having been unintentionally roped into joining them, usually did odd jobs, whatever was required to keep the Nemesis running. Normally she was with Knockout (who Soundwave and Starscream used to bet would have made her his Conjux by now had they been on Cybertron) helping organize the medbay, but sometimes she had a stint with Shockwave, or with him, like today. She was an excellent warrior, he’s seen her during training, but she wasn’t a huge fan of open combat with the faction she’d really rather be a part of. The only reason the black and white seeker didn’t leave was because of her dear Knockout.</p><p><em> “How are you holding up?” </em> Soundwave asked using Knockout’s words, a small favor he did because he knew she loved it.</p><p>Zephyrstrike sat up straight and looked over him. “Hanging in there, I suppose. I don't know why Megatron thinks the footage will hold anything. It’s not like Starscream flew through a wall when he left.”</p><p><em> “Starscream is an important assent to him.” </em> Soundwave replied, choosing his words carefully. <em> “Megatron doesn’t care about him in the way you care about your friend or Conjux Endura, but like a tool. He’s desperate for him back because Starscream is a very useful tool and one that can’t really be replaced. That’s what I think, anyway, and the others agree.” </em></p><p>“Starscream is better off wherever he is now.” She murmured, tapping at a few keys to pull at a new file. “Any theories?”</p><p><em> “Dead, or with the Autobots maybe.” </em>came the mix of Breakdown and Megatron’s sentences in reply.</p><p>“I really hope he’s not dead. I remember him back when he was Air Commander. He was still a haughty aft, but he was, I don’t know, less...what’s the word?”</p><p><em> “Broken?” </em>the Spymaster offered.</p><p>“Yeah, that works. He also wasn’t a complete pushover. I don’t know how he is now because I never saw him fight, but watching him on drill days was always the highlight.” she said, somewhat wistfully. </p><p>Soundwave nodded, more absorbed in his own processor. Starscream might have been a complete fool at times, and a devious little scraplet at others, but Soundwave had considered him a friend, and honestly? Was just a little happy for him. He saw everything, after all, so he saw his brutal treatment at the servos of their illustrious leader, and he saw him hitting the high grade after (it turned out Starscream was a complete lightweight).</p><p>Of course, his loyalty was to Megatron first and foremost, so if he had actually caught Starscream leaving he would have put a stop to it. As it was, he had been quieter then the Spymaster himself that day, barely saying a word, with his wings drooping like the Earth flower Zephyr had gifted him before he’d given it the solar lamp.</p><p>But nobody had ever guessed that he was planning a defection.</p><p>How could they have? He practically worshipped the ground Megatron walked on after they had returned from their mishap in the mine with the Autobots and their humans. He had gone from traitorous second to loyal soldier in less than a day, and the change had been genuine. There was no other explanation for the heights of his loyalty and the depth of his despair.</p><p>Soundwave was the secret-keeper, and Starscream <em> talked </em>when he was drunk. Thus, he knew exactly why the grey seeker acted the way he did. Because he felt completely useless to Megatron, and was trying to prove his worth. He didn’t have much in the way of unique skills, and thus was expendable. In short, he feared his position was at stake due to his own low value.</p><p>Then they arrived at that particularly fateful day about an Earth-month ago. Their SIC had been quiet as a ghost, jumpy, and prone to pacing around. He’d been acting strange but not even Shockwave had paid it much mind, and the one opticked scientist paid attention to <em> everything </em>. Then they’d all awoken from recharge one day to find his berth empty, and Starscream himself gone with the wind, without even a message.</p><p>And Soundwave hadn’t seen a thing. </p><p>He scratched Laserbeak’s back, and she chirped to him softly, sensing his frustration.</p><p>"Uh, Soundwave? I found something that might be interesting.” Zephyrstrike piped up suddenly.</p><p>He stood and looked over her shoulder at the screen. <em> “Razorfang? Has he done anything?” </em></p><p>“Uh...I mean, this was the night he disappeared, Starscream that is, a-and Razor’s going both up and back down, so...” she swallowed hard. “Scrap, I probably got him in trouble. Do you have to tell Megatron?”</p><p>    He nodded. <em> “I don’t think Razorfang will be in anything too deep. Like Starscream, he’s too important to lose, and a bit too dangerous to just casually antagonize, I think. If he goes rogue, he’ll be very hard to stop.” </em>He reassured her with the remixed voices of Knockout, Airachnid, and the Autobot Coldburn.</p><p>    “I hope so. He’s just a kid, barely knows what he’s doing.”</p><p>    <em> Something similar could be said for our wayward second in command </em>Soundwave thought.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>    Soundwave felt the cold wind catch the wide plating of his arms as he and Megatron made their way outside to the uppermost deck. Laserbeak warbled unhappily at the chill and the sound of clashing metal from the Predacon and the hybrid, and he stroked her with a servo to calm her.</p><p>    Razorfang and Predaking were locked in Soundwave guessed (and hoped) was a friendly duel, seeing as how neither of them looked particularly maimed. A good thing too, because Razorfang, deadly as he was becoming, wasn’t finished growing, still getting long stints in the cloning tube, and the massive dragon could more than easily rip him apart.</p><p>    Predaking was still just as spark-stoppingly terrifying as Soundwave remembered him; wrought all in spiked and jagged edges, mostorous in size with his massive wings only adding to it. Razorfang, by contrast, certainly didn’t measure up. He was a sleeker, smaller, almost serpentine dragon, his face looking like an odd combination of a snake’s head and a deep-sea fish’s jaws. His long tail was tipped with a venomous telcon.</p><p>    The Spymaster looked over at Megatron, still silently fuming from his second’s departure and looking for all the world like an overboiling tea kettle. He servos constantly clenched and unclenched, and he made a significant effort in rearranging his faceplates out of the snarl they’d been stuck on as Predaking and Razorfang padded up to meet the two, shifting to their alt modes as they did so. Razor stayed slightly behind Predaking, almost as if he was trying to hide. </p><p>    Megatron turned his gaze to the hybrid. "So, I heard that you were the last bot Starscream spoke to before defecting. That wouldn't happen to be significant, would it?"</p><p>    “W-what? Starscream...wait…” Razorfang started, then shook his head. “I saw him the night he left yeah, but I had no idea that was his intention.” </p><p>    <em> “What were you doing outside with him then?” </em>Soundwave asked, using a mix of Shockwave’s and Predaking’s voices, hoping that he picked up his attempt at being gentle.</p><p>    Indeed, he seemed to relax a bit. “I just went to look. I don’t really see Earth at night that often. I met him there and we talked very briefly, then I went back in. I didn’t see him fly away, and he never said anything that would indicate it.”</p><p>    That was a lie. Starscream had said some rather suspicious things that only now made sense with context, but Razor wasn’t about to rat himself out, nor would he betray the seeker’s words with him. He had been told those things because he had been trusted, and he didn’t intend to just break that because Lord Buckethead was mad his favorite punching bag flew the coop.</p><p>    <em> “ I told you.” </em> Soundwave said, turning to Megatron, who’s optic ridges were pulled in a deep frown. <em> “He’s too innocent to suspect something like that from Starscream.” </em></p><p>“Hmph. It seems you were right about that this time.”  Megatron said finally. “Still, it’s better to have all our bases covered. If one leaves, who knows who else could be considering.”</p><p>    <em> “Indeed.” </em>came the Spymaster’s short reply. He internally winced for Starscream if he was ever found. That was a can of razor snakes he didn’t want to see opened.</p><p>    Megatron took his leave, but Soundwave lingered for a while, watching the planet’s setting star paint the sky in vibrant shades of amber, scarlet, and twilight purple.</p><p>    Predaking snorted. “Idiot.” he hissed after Megatron was out of audial-shot. He returned to his normal mode and started preening Razorfang with his mandibles. The hybrid sighed and sat down.</p><p>    “What does he think? If I had known Starscream was going to leave I would have stopped him.” Razor said mournfully.</p><p>    <em> “Really?” </em>Soundwave asked.</p><p>    “Of course!” he exclaimed, flaring his wings. “I...I loved him, come on. You think I’d want someone I was that close to to just up and leave? I don’t understand why he just abandoned everything like that. I feel lucky I even got to see him that night, because otherwise I wouldn’t have gotten to say goodbye.” he finished, his voice sounding choked.</p><p>    Soundwave stiffened. <em> "Say goodbye? But you said you didn't know he was leaving." </em></p><p>    “I didn’t mean literally saying it. I meant getting to see him and talk to him before he jumped ship.” Razor groaned, exasperated. “Someone needs to teach you about figures of speech.”</p><p>    <em> “I meant no offense, I’m sorry.” </em>Soundwave amended. The hybrid sighed and nodded.</p><p>    “It’s ok.”</p><p>    With that, he left, because the look Predaking was giving him was just a bit too annoyed for his liking. That Predacon treated Razor like his own sparkling, and  he was not one to get between a wrathful hulk of jagged metal and fury and his child.</p><p>    He returned to his post. Zephyr was still there, and she gave him a small smile.</p><p>    “Megatron’s <em> pissed. </em>” she said, using a human word she’d picked up on.</p><p>    “<em> That he is. Still, Razor’s safe, just as I predicated.”  </em></p><p>“Yeah yeah, you were right. I’m just glad he didn’t get thrown off the ship or something, since he can’t fly yet.” Zephyr said, relaxing a bit.</p><p>    <em> “I don’t think our lord would be in one piece still if he did that.” </em>he pointed out, settling in next to her and stroking the petals of the crimson and gold flower under the solar lamp.</p><p>    Soundwave saw almost everything, but he hadn’t seen Starscream leave that day. He knew almost everything that happened on the Nemesis, but he didn’t know where their second in command had flown to.</p><p>    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
Soundwave's flower is called a Ruby Spider Daylily :3<br/>
<br/>
Zephyr, drawn by me -</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Come to Nevada, Meet the Kids</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm a sucker for Starscream and Miko friendship, so here we are.</p><p>Scream &amp; Bee and Scream &amp; Mi'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Starscream was an odd basemate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the first few days, his roughness was smoothed somewhat and he mellowed out a bit. That didn’t mean things were all easy sailing though. He was rather twitchy and paranoid, not going out of his way to talk to anyone. He was quiet as a ghost and kept to himself, typing away at a datapad unless he was asked to do something, which, surprisingly, he did without complaint. He despised being touched, or even gestured at, always flinching or putting his arms up if someone did, before looking embarrassed and skulking off. Energon was always scarfed down quickly and out of sight. All in all, it seemed he was making every effort to keep his nose clean around them, and not poke any Predacons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, his unease was equalled by the fact not everyone was thrilled to have him there. Optimus was welcoming as usual, but others like Arcee and Ratchet were a bit more...touchy around him. Arcee especially was openly hostile, while the cranky medic seemed more interested in getting a measure on him. Bulkhead was willing enough to get along with him, but the only one who really made an effort to befriend him was Bumblebee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody was able to figure out exactly how, but the ornery seeker seemed far more relaxed around the little scout then anyone else. It wasn’t like he went out of his way to make grand gestures. He did small things, things most would consider insignificant, just watching him fly, treating him with some dignity, talking to him like a normal bot instead of a stranger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was probably what really did it. Bumblebee acted and talked like Starscream was an old and dear friend, not an ex Decepticon that they’d scraped off the floor. He always greeted the seeker when they met after recharge or when he came back from scouting, grabbed him Energon when he got some for himself, was generally far more welcoming than even Optimus, and the positive reaction was clear. He was less tense around Bumblebee, his tone less clipped, and he even became somewhat cheerful around him. He also crossed the extremely important bridge of telling their newest member about the humans they kept around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Please try and be somewhat civil at least. I know you probably aren’t the biggest fan of humans, but honestly they’re not that bad:. </span>
  <span>Bumblebee beeped. He was sitting on the rusty, reddish sandstone, with Starscream standing next to him, wings up and thoroughly enjoying the warm breeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have nothing to worry about, anyway,” Starscream said, sounding very unsure. “They’re just humans, what could they possibly do to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Put you all over the internet and get a hit out on you, for one.:. </span>
  <span>He said as-a-matter-of-factly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why does it seem like everywhere I run to I crash faceplates-first into a wall?” Starscream hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:It’s just bad luck. I promise it’ll get better.:. </span>
  <span>He thought for a moment. </span>
  <span>.:You know I felt the same way once. I remember when I got my voicebox shanked by your old boss. I was despairing for a long time after, I mean, I’d just had something critical to me torn away. After that it felt like nothing would be right. You’ve just gotta hang in there.:. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been, and my arms are tired.” Starscream sat, pulling his knees to his chest. “It’s not like I can’t keep going, but...for a long time, I knew my purpose, or so I thought. Now, I’m not so sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumblebee nearly patted him on the back between the wings before pulling his servo back. </span>
  <span>.:Well...what made you leave in the first place? You were very vague about it the first time we asked. Not without good reason, but still. You always seemed so loyal, and Arcee’s right, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>odd that you’d just throw that away.:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s...complicated. Or, well...not complicated exactly, but…” he trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Too personal or painful to talk about?:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at the scout in surprise. “Yes, actually. Not that I don’t want to tell...I’d like to tell someone, just so they know how much of a wretched creature Megatron truly is.” He started speaking faster, the words finally coming out. “I burnt so much of my life away with him. Wasted the time I had left with Skywarp and Thundercracker. I regret it so much, and if I had the power I’d turn back time and run as far away from him as I could the moment we met. Or I’d rip out his filthy spark and crush it with my bare servos.” His wings flared in rage before slowly drooping again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumblebee felt his spark clench in sympathy for the seeker. Here was a bot who was clearly broken, and in desperate need of help and kindness. His teammates either didn’t get that or were too wary to reach out (except for Optimus, of course), which was fair, but Starscream couldn’t be left like this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he’d gotten this far with him, and maybe he could get the kids on board with it too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I find it nice to know Megatron has harmed you too. It’s...shared kinship, in a way, the one thing I feel like I have in common with you, and your teammates. We’re all been bruised by him in some way, one or another, and I feel like with that in mind maybe I can get along with all of you eventually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Seriously?:. </span>
  <span>Bee asked, raising an optic ridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Just...that’s oddly positive for you. Not that I’m not happy to see it, it’s good that you’re coming out of your initial slump, it’s just a bit surprising for you to be sounding so...hopeful.:. </span>
  <span>He clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true I suppose. The hope is all I’ve got, as cliche as it sounds, and as you said, well...I’m hanging in there.” he said with a small smile, his wings perking up just a tiny bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bumblebee reached out to pat his shoulder before pulling back, seeing the seeker flinch. </span>
  <span>.:Sorry! It keeps slipping my processor.:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault. Not at all.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re free!” Miko yelled as she sprinted out the doors of the school, Jack and Raf following a few moments later at a slower gait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you're free..." Jack mumbled. "I still have work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aha...right, sorry Jack. It’s not for a while though, right? Besides, as of today, we’re free of Kid Prison for the summer!” she proclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. “Yeah, that’s true. Now that school’s out of the way we can spend time with our, ehem, friends.”</span>
</p><p> <span>“Yes!” Miko practically leapt into the air. “I miss Bulkhead so much. I can’t wait to show him everything I drew since the last time we saw each other.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you even took finals seriously.” Raf piped up. “I mean...you </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> take school seriously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do! Sometimes,” she amended, an innocent look on her face. “Besides, if I don’t keep my grades at least somewhat decent, my parents are going to make me go back home, and there is no way I’m leaving </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all times. It’s easier to just act like a good little girl if it means I get to keep going on adventures with living space robots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m with Miko on this one Raf.” Jack said. “You seem kind of down, what’s up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to miss school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Miko rolled her eyes. “You’re the only one who would, but that’s why we love you, you massive nerd.” she said, wrapping her arm around his neck and giving him a noogie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miko!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not wrong.” Jack laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them stood on the curb, laughing and jostling each other (while Raf tried to dodge it) while waiting for their guardians. Finally, Bulkhead pulled up, suspiciously solo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shotgun!” Miko called cheerfully as she practically launched herself into the front seat, while Raf and Jack hopped in the back. She hugged his dashboard. “I missed you so much you big green lump!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “I missed you too kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Arcee and Bumblebee?” Jack asked. “Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kinda. More like some</span>
  <em>
    <span>one.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a new Autobot?” Miko asked excitedly, practically straining at her seatbelt. “Who is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starscream.” He said, bracing himself for the inevitable storm of questions. “He’s not a prisoner, he’s joined us because he wanted to, apparently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dead silent for a minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>No way!” came the borderline squeal from Miko, who sounded just a bit too excited for it to be appropriate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How? Did Optimus just...adopt a Decepticon?!” Jack asked in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would Starscream, of all bots, join you guys? That seems odd.” Raf questioned, more calmly than his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Raf’s right, Starscream’s like Megatron’s number one butt-kisser. What’s he doing with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulkhead snorted. “Adopting him is a good way to put it. Near as I can figure, Starscream defected </span>
  <em>
    <span>because </span>
  </em>
  <span>of Megatron, but he hasn’t given much detail yet. He’s uh, not much of a talker, and nobody but Bumblebee knows what to do with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bumblebee?” Raf asked, a note of pride for his friend in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I was surprised too.” He confessed. “But Bee seems to have a way with him, gets him somehow. Maybe because they’ve both been hurt by Lord Buckethead in some way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to believe it to see it. That’s just...absurd. How’s Arcee taking it?” Jack inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Badly.” came the short reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How badly are we talking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say her walks have gone from only a few hours Earth-time to the whole day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t say I blame her. Who’d wanna be cooped up with Starscream all day?” Miko sympathized. “Can’t imagine listening to his scrapey voice for more than an hour without losing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think there’s bigger hazards to worry about with Starscream.” Raf pointed out. “A lot bigger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like what?” Miko asked slyly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ongoing Energon shortage, for one,” Bulkhead spoke out. “We never have enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the boring grown-up problem. There has to be an exciting one,” Miko squealed. “I wanna hear how he might kill you all in your sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Miko!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bulkhead exclaimed, sounding for all the world like an exasperated older brother. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Miko, dial it back please.” Jack said, tapping her on the shoulder. “Why are you so excited about this?”</span>
</p><p><span>“Oh come </span><em><span>on.</span></em><span>” Miko rolled her eyes.</span> <span>“School just got out, there’s bot drama, and you’re asking why I’m so excited?” She took a deep breath. “Fine, I’ll tone it down just because you’re t</span><em><span>aikutsuna</span></em><span>, boring.”</span></p><p>
  <span>“Kids, all of you tone it down,” Bulkhead griped. “I still need to drive, and I can’t if you three are having an argument.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” all three of them chimed in unison, then laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And if you want his </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> weakness, it’s his...uh...what’s the human term for a romantic relationship with a female?” Starscream paused. “Because that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A girlfriend...wait, Knockout has a girlfriend? Since when? Who even? Wait...don’t tell me it’s fragging Airachnid!” Arcee fired off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Of course not! Even he’s not that crazy!” Starscream huffed indignantly. “Airachnid, indeed. No, her name is Zephyrstrike and she’d much rather be an Autobot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would she now?” Arcee scoffed. “Not if she’s with Knockout, apparently.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She got roped into it because she’s got no backstrut to speak of. As for staying with Knockout, well...you’ve never been loved like that, so you can’t really take potshots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rounded on him. “And who are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>to say anything about that?” she demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Both of you knock it off.:. </span>
  <span>Bumblebee beeped angrily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah scrap, they’re arguing again.” Bulkhead muttered as he followed the kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this normal?” Jack asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much. They uh, don’t like each other very much, and this has become a nearly daily occurrence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s putting it mildly,” Ratchet spoke up over his shoulder, looking over his instruments. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Oh you’re full of scrap, we don’t argue every day.” Arcee hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, every half day.” he shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daaaaamn, Ratchet’s throwin’ shade,” Miko said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miko don’t ever talk like that again.” Raf said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is, though,” Miko sulked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has anyone ever told you you’re the most infuriating bot Primus ever spat out?” Arcee growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That and worse, I assure you. You’ll have to do better than that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue and pink bot simply glared at him, and he turned and stalked off with a self-satisfied smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Praise Primus, it’s over.” Ratchet huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do they keep poking each other?” Bulkhead sighed. “Hey, you know Screamer well enough-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DO </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT </span>
  </em>
  <span>CALL ME THAT.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he like this?” he asked the scout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Hey, I don’t know him </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> well, cut me some slack.:.  </span>
  <span>Bee said, somewhat defensively. </span>
  <span>.:Besides, I shouldn’t be the only one making an effort to show him basic decency. Don’t give me that look Arcee, half of your fights are instigated by you!:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Over the din of arguing Autobots, Miko was able to slip away unnoticed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved to sneak around the base. It gave her a fluttery feeling of adventure in her gut, and she liked staring at the ceiling, feeling like she was in a giant’s cave. In a way, she was. Today, however, she didn’t stop to goof off, just made a beeline for the medbay as quickly and quietly as she could. As much as she wanted to bug Starscream, she had someone to see, in a small side room off the medbay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coldburn’s to be precise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captured Autobot who’s CNA had lent itself to the as of yet unknown hybrid named Razorfang was, in fact, alive. Alive and well? No, but he was alive, despite having suffered unspeakable at the hand of Shockwave. The Decepticon scientist was known for many things, but two were most prominent; his seemingly lacking emotions, and his ruthlessness when it came to science. He was more than willing to tear bots limb from limb if it furthered his goals, and Coldburn had gotten to find that out the hard way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he was back among his friends and teammates, not that he would know. He was completely comatose. That was how Miko had stumbled upon him one day, dark grey and pale, frigid ice blue frame still as the dead on his berth, optics offlined, connected to countless tubes and other equipment she couldn’t even guess the purpose of. Asking about it later, she now felt for him, and would come visit him whenever she got the chance to sneak around. She liked to think that maybe he could hear here, somehow, and that he knew he wasn’t completely alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time it seemed like he had another visitor, although he probably wouldn’t be thrilled to wake up to Starscream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she hadn’t been told the seeker had joined them beforehand, she might have shrieked. As it was, she froze and stared for a good five seconds. He was sitting next to the comatose bot’s berth, not saying anything, and his presence somehow made the room feel more quiet and somber than it had with just Coldburn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>doing here!?” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up slowly. “Child, I live here now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, Optimus adopted you or whatever, I know.” she snorted. “I mean what are you doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>? With Coldburn. Don’t you have any respect for the passed-out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he cares all that much in this state.” Starscream pointed out. “Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked you first Screamer.” she said, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He actually gave her a small, amused smirk that was almost a smile. “Hm, fine. I’m here because it’s quiet, and because I know him.” he jabbed a clawed digit in Coldburn’s direction. “And there’s something to be said about being with someone you know, even if they're in his condition.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miko was silent. She knew what he meant, but...sharing the room with a former Decepticon? She wasn’t so sure about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you planning?” she asked finally, looking up at him. “You’re the sneakiest, second most evil ‘Con out there, and you somehow tricked everyone into thinking you’re a good guy now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that, he actually had to laugh briefly. “You truly know nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miko put her hands on her hips. “And now you’re laughing at me? At </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sensitive to that, are we? No, I’m laughing at how innocent you are, and how obvious the influence of your…’friends’ is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you calling me stupid just because I don’t trust you?” She stalked forward, pointing a finger at him. “Just because you claim to have turned over a new leaf? I would have to be dumber than a rock to think that you’re not trying to spy on us in some way. I definitely wouldn’t put it past you, and you call </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> innocent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d almost agree if they didn’t find me in the middle of nowhere half-dead.” He sighed, standing and turning away from her. “Time will prove one of us right, I suppose.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why would they help you? Makes more sense to just leave you there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blame Optimus, it was his idea.” The dull silver bot started to walk out, then turned back. “And it’s not like I want to be here, either, you know. There’s just nowhere else for me to go, and I’m here so I don’t die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, maybe OP’s totally on to you! ” Miko crossed her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He might be, if I wasn’t telling the truth.” Starscream walked out, leaving the door open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you can’t just leave, I’m not done with you yet!” She ran out after him, chasing him down the hallway, trying to process the new info. They were the ones who’d found him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have better things to do with my time then listen to a human sparkling get on my case about things she doesn’t understand.” he said sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>make </span>
  </em>
  <span>me understand, if you're innocent. Why’d you leave? Why do you feel like the Autobots are the only way for you to cover your back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I left for reasons you could not hope to understand!” He stopped, rounding on her. “Reasons that I don’t want to think about, let alone speak of. And here you stand, demanding answers from me like you’re some high-and-mighty ruler over me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really getting intimidated by a kid.” Miko said bluntly, before breaking into laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> intimidated,” he said irritably, shaking his head and trying to backpedal. “I just fail to grasp how you still do not understand what I am saying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand it perfectly, but you made me curious, and now I feel bad for you.” She looked down. “Kinda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...what?” Starscream wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figure if you’re here, either you ran away for real, or you’re so desperate to kiss Megatron’s butt that you’d try something like this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream was silent for a long moment, staring a hole through her before heaving a sigh, wings twitching in a way that looked irritated. “Fine, how about this. I’ll give you a piece of what you want, and if I end up liking your company enough, if I ever end up trusting you, which won’t happen so don’t get your hopes up, I’ll tell you more. Fair?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned “You have a deal. So tell me, why’d you bail?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Megatron is the root of the deaths of my brothers.” He said simply. It was close enough to the truth, and easier than explaining the massive leaden weight on his spark to a human, especially one so young, infuriatingly intriguing as she was. Besides, reminding himself that Megatron was the root of all the evil in his life helped him recharge at night. He wasn’t weighted down with quite as much guilt, even if it wasn’t true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you had brothers? Buckethead killed them? What happened!? C’mon, you can’t just leave me hanging like that!” she begged, following him as he walked off and looking like a house kitten following a panther.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah ah ah, you know the deal.” He wagged a digit at her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know this’ll only make me more determined to get at you, right?” Miko inquired, raising an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream snorted. “You’re welcome to try, child.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I struggled with this one, and I'm sure it shows. I'm sorry, I promise the next chapter will be better ;w;</p><p>Any suggestions/ideas are always welcome :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nidhogg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A venomous dragon and a lost friend</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Why did he leave?” Razorfang asked Predaking, his voice choked. He stared out over the edge of the Nemesis at the twilight, his wings wrapped tightly around himself, knees drawn to chestplate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s everyone’s question. That’s the big mystery, isn’t it?” the older Predacon said gently, sitting next to him and putting a massive, clawed servo on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I know you two managed to get along quite nicely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was family.” Razor murmured. “Can’t believe he just up and left. Why? If I had known...it only I’d stayed with him that night. My spark told me something was off and I ignored it, and now he’s gone, Buckethead’s fuming and out for his Energon, and it feels like everything’s gone sideways.” he finished bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking shook his head. “Don’t go blaming yourself, it’s not your fault, it’s...illogical.  Starscream chose to leave, you didn’t push him. Why he did, I can’t say, we were only on speaking terms for about two days, but it’s highly unlikely it was due to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” the hybrid sounded unconvinced. “Thinking about it now, he said some odd things that should have tipped me off, if I had actually been paying attention for once. I wouldn’t...I wouldn’t even mind if he never came back, I just wish I knew where he went...and that he's even still alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s dead, if that helps. He’s always been one of those types who seems like he can survive anything.” Predaking reassured. “You can never put him down for too long. Not even I was able to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You weren’t trying very hard.” Razor said with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! That’s true enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Although to him it looked like you were doing everything you could to shred him, even after he’d found out you could transform. He told me as much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was scared of me.” Predaking said as-a-matter-of-factly. “Even after I’d stopped snapping at him. But I suppose there was error on both of our parts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terrified, actually.” Razorfang cocked his head to one side. “”I’m surprised you’d admit that. Isn’t the whole deal of being a Predacon is at least one part monstrous pride?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not so haughty that I can’t see a blatant mistake or lapse in judgement. I have my pride and my honor, but I’m not blinded by it, unlike say, Crimsonwing. Besides, the error wasn’t just on my part, so it’s easier to take the blame.” he said with a sly grin towards the younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hybrid laughed. “Always easier to shift the pointed digit a bit.”  he sobered. “I...I hope I see Starscream again someday. I hope he comes back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a good chance he will, if his track record says anything about it.” he said, putting his arm fully around Razor’s shoulders. He let out a small purr. “But only time will really tell, and who knows what will happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t tell what’s going to happen if we don’t know what drove him away in the first place.” Razor muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I doubt he flew away without a reason, and something tells me that this time was...different. But it’s only whispers for now, and those are never the most reliable way to confirm rumors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razorfang only nodded and rested his head on Predaking’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking had only very recently set aside his little spat with Starscream, that much was true, but he was nothing if not observant. Aside from that, even if he'd never buried the hatchet and still held nothing but contempt for the seeker, he wouldn’t let a personal grudge leak into this when he was trying to comfort his son (considered son, at the very least, as he wasn’t exactly in the loop about Razor’s fun little genetic cocktail). He was trying to reassure the young hybrid, not air out ship drama. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He felt Razorfang’s chassis relax as he finally fell into recharge, slumping down to unintentionally rest his head on the older dragon’s thigh. He sat still and let him, stroking his head and back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Razorfang awoke to Shockwave’s servo gently shaking him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“There has been a rather drastic shift in plans I’m afraid” the one-opticed scientist said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hybrid stretched and online his optics blearily. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are going relic hunting.”  he informed, his usual monotone laced with flickering anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what?” Razor stammered, bolting upright, wings flaring. “What do you mean? Is he sending me out? Now? But you’ve been telling both him and me I’m not ready for anything yet. What changed?! Did I do anything wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down.” Shockwave said with surprising gentleness, and put a servo on his creation’s shoulder. “Lord Megatron has decided we should start putting the information we have gained from Orion Pax’s brief stint aboard to use, and he has been getting...impatient about you and your kin as of late, especially you. Thus, this mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Primus I’m fragged.” He groaned and put his faceplates in his clawed servos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, I have confidence in you, regardless of circumstance. Now come, we don’t have much time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razor only nodded, and soon he was trailing behind Shockwave as the scientist led him through the Nemesis, his spark pounding in it’s chamber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where exactly is he throwing me?” he asked finally.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Arctic. One of the Iaconian relics has been found there, and he’s using this as a test run of a sort. He sees this as a chance to gain the first relic, test your effectiveness, and surprise the Autobots with your kin all at once. A logical plan, I cannot deny that, but you are not ready. He will not listen to reason.” He heard the grinding of Shockwave’s servo as he clenched it. “You remember how I taught you to behave, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand up straight, no going onto all fours, keep my telson curled in, wings folded, don’t leak venom anywhere, no growling, roaring, or chewing anything. Do I have all my bases covered?” Razor asked, somewhat irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not bear your fangs at him.” he reminded the young hybrid, giving him a brief pat on the helm anyway. “I would not blame you for wanting to, but don’t. He is a...merciless master.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That I know.” he snorted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe that’s why Starscream ran away. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“No idea how I’ll manage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are in a very tight position, I won’t hide it from you. You have to get the relic as quickly as possible, and, more than likely, fight your way out with it, while making it look...impressive.” Shockwave said, shaking his head. “However, I think you can do it. I did not make any of you to be weak. The most logical course of action would be for you to use your speed to your advantage, take anyone you encounter out as fast as you can, grab the relic and call for a bridge. Don’t go into your regular mode, it’ll make you a bigger target and since you can’t fly yet, might hinder you, as absurd as that sounds.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I’ll do my best. I won’t let you down, I promise. I’ll make you proud.” Razor vowed, crossing a claw over his spark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shockwave’s optic seemed to glow a bit more warmly. “I trust you, Razorfang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Razor’s talons cut through the snow as he paced around, getting his bearings. Normally he'd be ecstatic about all the frigid white fluff, but this time was a bit unusual. Looking around, he didn’t see anything except his target location, so digits crossed that the Autobots wouldn’t show up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  
  <span>There was bad luck, there was worse luck, and then there was Starscream Luck, which was like if your luck hit the bottom of the barrel, broke through, and was clawing through the dirt several yards below it. That was Starscream Luck. But what caused this bout of SL?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Glad you asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream regretted volunteering for this expedition to one of Earth’s many frozen Pit-scrapes. Sure, he needed to earn a place with the Autobot, lest he get thrown out on his aft and be at the mercy of the wild or of Mgeatron, but trudging through a white waste with Bumblebee (agreeable) and Arcee (very much not) for some archaic </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was thrown from Cybertron who knows how many years ago was...not an ideal way to do it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prime has seemed very pleased when he’d raised a servo, and if Megatron terrified him, Prime terrified him a little more, so Starscream was nothing if not willing to please him. Although...Optimus seemed...different. Not as...open as Bumblebee, but still being quite nice, and so far the most physical he’d gotten with him was a tap on the shoulder. It was very strange</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Between the cold and Arcee’s attempts to start bickering, he figured things wouldn’t get much worse, even if ‘Cons showed up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bee’s beeping interrupted his reverie. </span>
  <span>.:Do we know where it is, exactly?:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Bee, we don’t have a clue,” Arcee grumbled. “And to add insult to injury, we’re stuck out here with this useless lump of metal until we find it.” She motioned to Starscream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you just follow the coordinates, oh wise one?” he snapped back, not in the mood to deal with her...Arcee-ness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about you shut up?” She fired at him, turning and stalking towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me.” he said smoothly, tapping her between the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcee growled and shoved him away from her, widening her stance and raising her fists. “Oh, I’ve been waiting for this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>.:NO.:.</em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>They both turned to see Bee running towards them. He stopped in between them, keeping them apart. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:You two are acting ridiculous! Arcee, if you keep this up you’ll chase him right back to the ‘Cons, and Starscream, you stop making your spats worse! Primus, can you at least save your arguing for</span>
  <em>
    <span> after</span>
  </em>
  <span> the mission?:.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He started it.” Acree huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sorry.” Starscream said to Bee.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:Let’s just find the relic before someone kills someone else, please.:. </span>
  <span>Bee implored the two.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Arcee turned to Starscream, who met her gaze. Just when she went to say something, he turned and walked away, leaving her with her mouth open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:I am so telling Optimus about this.:.</span>
  <span> Bee huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That worked out so well last time, didn’t it?” Arcee grit her dentae, stalking off after Starscream’s retreating figure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Well yeah. You actually listen to him.:. </span>
  <span>He said, following after her. She didn’t reply, or even slow down. Typical.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>As the strange artifact rested in his claws, Razor felt an odd sense of pride at having dug it up. Now he was taking a short break (because he almost never got to be around snow and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loved </span>
  </em>
  <span>snow) and admiring his handiwork. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Even if that handiwork was having dug a deep hole. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Still, he had the shiny thing (that he wanted to keep, just a little bit) and could go back to the Nemesis without totally embarrassing Shockwave. Generally, things were pretty good, and he was nearly positive nothing could go wrong at this point. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>the relic, finders fragging keepers.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>At least, until he started getting shot at.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He scrambled for the nearest cover, then tried to get a good look at who had </span>
  <em>
    <span>dared</span>
  </em>
  <span> shoot at a Predacon (part Predacon anyway). Suddenly, his spark got caught in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Autobots.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Arcee was having a trying day.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Maybe she’d just woken up on the wrong side of the berth this morning, but it seemed that everything was out to flick her in the back of the head today. First there was getting stuck on a mission with Starscream, then being on said mission with Starscream, and now hiding behind a slab of opaque ice with Starscream trying to figure out why in the Pit he was hyperventilating. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It seemed, and this was just a hunch, but it seemed like Starscream was the root of all her problems.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Starscream, what are you doing?” she asked the seeker, who was sitting with his back to a sheet of ice, wings pressed flat against his back in what she guessed was fear.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Uh...long story. Good news is I know where the relic is! Bad news is that we should probably just let Buckethead take this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s wrong with you?” she asked. “The first mission I go on with you and you’re acting like...this! Pray tell, why do we let Megatron take this one?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Take a look for yourself!” he hissed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What...</span>
  <em>
    <span>what the frag is </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>that?</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Arcee spat in utter shock, optics widening as she peered over at the...bot? Monster? That was currently rolling around in the snow like a sparkling. “Starscream what in the name of the Pit is that!?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be a little problem named Razorfang.” Starscream said, extremely uncomfortably. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re not answering the question! What is it!?” Arcee yelled in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He’s still a person, you glitch. His name is Razorfang and he’s a...how do I put this?” He paused, considering his words. “A little genetic experiment Shockwave did for the scraps and giggles. He’s a mix of Predacon and...well...Coldburn.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:What does Coldburn have to do with this?:. </span>
  <span>Bee asked, walking up behind them. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“His CNA was used in Razor’s creation. That’s how he ended up the way you found him, thanks to Shockwave’s experimenting.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Arcee made a fist. “So, if we take out this Razorfang, we hurt Shockwave?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:Sounds that way to me.:.</span>
  <span> Bee beeped, raising his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Don’t you even think about killing him!” Starscream jumped up, blocking their view. “He was the only reason I tolerated the Decepticons for so long, and the only one that I would still consider a friend. Aside from that, he’s completely innocent. You’d be killing him for the crime of existing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t give a frag! We’ve gotta terminate the little freak!” Arcee raised her arm cannon, sighting down it. “Even if he didn’t have Coldburn’s stolen Energon in his veins he’s, oh I don’t know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>part fragging Predacon!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Arcee, wait! Don’t start blasting off yet Starscream has a point-.:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream grabbed for her arm, but too late to stop her from shooting. He watched in dismay as the bolt of hot plasma flew towards the hybrid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razor’s long, blue-tipped audials shot up and he rolled out of the way, hissing. He tossed the relic behind him and looked up to see Arcee scoot out into the open, both servos now transformed into blasters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on! Things were going so well!” he whined, his tail lashing back and forth angrily. “I shouldn’t have wasted time rolling around in the snow! I assume you want to fight for it, yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet, you freak of nature!” Arcee growled. “Now give us the relic!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Act calm, act calm!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Razor told himself frantically. “Bring it on!” he shouted, bearing his fangs at her, the cold arctic light glinting off the two prominent canines. He then instantly regretted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scrap, I shouldn’t have said that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcee grinned. “I was hoping you’d say that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Arcee no!:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not losing this relic!” she replied, running towards Razorfang, who spread his massive wings before charging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh scrap, oh scrap.” Starscream kept repeating quietly to himself.  Of all the things that could have gone wrong, this was the worst. Razor was just a sparkling practically, he didn’t know what he was doing, and now he might very well get himself killed. The seeker put a servo over his chest, feeling his spark pounding underneath it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Razor was doing exactly what Shockwave had told him not to, but at this point, nobody was thinking straight, and if the blue two-wheeler wanted to underestimate him, she was free to pay for it. As it was, she found herself being slashed aside with a hot, searing pain bolting across her side as she was thrown to the snow.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He left the two wheeler behind and turned to meet Bumblebee, jumping back to dodge his blaster fire, rolling to the side before springing forward, slashing with his claws. Bee dodged to the side, and the hybrid took the opportunity to swing his tail around and stab him right in the ankle with his telson.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a crackly wail and collapsed. At that point Starscream’s indecisiveness snapped into focus, and he leapt from behind the huge sheet of ice to confront Razorfang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the form of tackling him to the ground before rolling over and dragging him away from the Autobot. The dragon twisted, writhing in his grip and eventually pulling free, scooting back a distance and gaping at the seeker.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re alive?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>was all he was able to squeak out, audials sticking nearly straight up in surprise. “Where did you go?! Where have you </span>
  <em>
    <span>been?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I-I...I was worried about you. Airachnid kept telling me you were dead and Megatron wants your Energon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...there's a lot to explain.” Starscream began, before cutting himself off. “No, not right now. Arcee! Call a bridge, we’ve got to get Bee to Ratchet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>now!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Arcee for once didn’t argue, nodding numbly before yelling for Ratchet to open a bridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take the relic and go.” Starscream said in his best ‘I’m your commander so fragging listen’ voice. “I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw Bumblebee over his shoulder and sprinted through the groundbridge, Arcee following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razor had gotten the relic, but it felt, to him at least, like he’d lost something still.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Starscream, where did you go?</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bitter Venom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Friends in a medbay and a father dragon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, he seems stable. Now calm down, tell me what’s wrong with him.” Ratchet said with surprising gentleness. Starscream slowly looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Venom.” the seeker said slowly. “Razorfang has venom, and Bumblebee’s been poisoned. We...we’re lucky, actually. At this age, his venom, while extremely deadly, isn’t all that fast moving. For someone Bee’s size, I’d guess it’ll take about a week to reach anything vital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we have time to save him. Which begs the question, how do we do that?” Ratchet asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Once we figured out he could potentially kill you, Knockout made an antidote, but of course, we’d have to get that from Knockout. There’s...one other option, and that’s to try and drain it. There’s a chance it could fail, but it seems to be the best option at the moment.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ratchet nodded solemnly. “I’ll do my best then. Optimus wanted to speak to you, by the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what!?” Starscream’s wings flailed for a moment before being pressed tight against his back, optics wide. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wanted to talk to you about the Predacons.” Ratchet said distractedly. Starscream nodded without a word and headed out of the medbay like he was going to his execution.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Where in the Pit did the ‘Cons get Predacons?” Arcee yelped. “And how did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>conveniently </span>
  </em>
  <span>forget to tell us about them?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Arcee.” Prime said, warning. He turned to the seeker, whom he noted looked rather scared. “I don’t want to put any pressure on you, Starscream, but this information is rather important.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I-” he swallowed hard. “I promise I didn’t omit it on purpose. I just...the last few weeks have been complete chaos for me, and it just slipped my processor. That, and...well...I didn’t really ever consider Razor as one of the Predacons. Sure, he was one, but he didn’t spark unholy terror in me like the others did, and the way we interacted was so normal.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> with that thing?” Arcee accused.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Y-yeah, I was. Shockwave roped me into helping with him when he was just a sparkling, and...well...I like him, alright?  He’s...innocent, and he’s very sweet.” his voice hardened. “And he’s not a  </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He’s alive just like you, and he’s done nothing wrong!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it true he’s a hybrid? I mean...Shockwave actually made something like that?” Bulkhead questioned, sounding partially awed and partially floored. “And that he used Coldburn to do it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a little monster.” Arcee hissed. “Just say the word Optimus, and he’s dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream felt his spark leap into his throat from pure fury. How dare she? How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare </span>
  </em>
  <span>she? She didn’t know Razorfang at all. He was just a sparkling, an innocent little sparkling born into a war. It wasn’t his fault. He never asked to exist, much less to have Coldburn’s CNA forced into him, and he didn’t deserve to be blamed for it. He ground his dentae, remembering the times he’d held the hybrid when he was tiny, listening to the little dragon chirp and purr happily as he crawled all over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>NO!</em>
  </b>
  <span>” Starscream yowled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three of them turned to him, and he shrunk back, flinching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Optimus, I’m begging you, don’t kill him! Don’t listen to that wretch! You can’t...you can’t just kill someone for existing! It’s not Razor’s fault he’s got Coldburn in him, it’s not his fault Megatron’s going to try and manipulate him because he’s an impressionable sparkling who was born to be a soldier, and it’s not his fault Shockwave decided to play Primus! It you Autobots, if you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Prime, </span>
  </em>
  <span>really are as noble and righteous as you claim, you can’t murder him for nothing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream halted, intaking hard. If Razor died now, he’d never forgive himself. Oh Primus, what would Thundercracker and Skywarp think? He’d taken so many lives...and if he just let this one go, they’d be so ashamed of him. He was trying to do good, make them proud of him even, and he was sure they’d want him to do everything he could to save the little hybrid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The opposite of taking a life was saving and preserving it, after all. He had taken their lives, so now he had to work and save others. Maybe they’d forgive him then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arcee, ‘Scream’s got a point.” Bulkhead said slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?! Who’s side are you on?” She snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on the side of not causing unnecessary deaths, ‘Cee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The little beast poisoned Bumblebee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Megatron made him! He wouldn’t do it willingly, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>that, I know </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Starscream hissed. “Aside from Buckethead he wanted to impress Shockwave and Predaking, show them he’s capable of being strong and useful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t condone killing a sparkling.” Optimus said firmly, giving Arcee that melting disappointed look of his. “I won’t stand for any unnecessary deaths, you know this. Starscream is correct. He’s committed no crime, and has certainly not done anything warranting such extreme and unjust backlash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grr, fine! Whatever. Just tell us about the other monsters Shockwave made.” she growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s four others, technically five it you count the one that was brewing when I left. Predaking, Darksteel, Skylynx, and Crimsonwing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell us what they’re like?” Prime prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know any of them very well, but I can try. Well...none of them are just...beasts, I guess. I made the mistake of assuming that before I got a rude awakening from Predaking. Nearly killed me over it. They’re people, not just animals, that I know for sure.” he paused for a moment, thinking. “ ‘Course, they still act a bit...rougher, but none of them are merely dumb brutes. Predaking is the biggest, the first one Shockwave made, and he’s their leader, as well as Razorfang’s adoptive sire, and he loves that sparkling like nothing else I’ve ever seen. He would kill for him if he needed to. He’s proud and very powerful, but he’s not...awful about it. He’s no Megatron.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulkhead snorted a laugh. “Imagine something that huge taking care of a little sparkling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably looks the same as you and Miko.” Arcee pointed out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream gave a small smile. “Yeah, it does. You’d never think something as big and pointy as Predaking could be so gentle. Now then...Skylynx and Darksteel came after Predaking. They’re twins basically, not as big as him, and truth be told, not as smart either, but the three of them are practically joined at the hip. They’re as close as a seeker trine. Lastly there's Crimson. She's uh...how do I put this? A complete glitch. She cares for her kin, and she might care for Predaking a bit more than usual, but aside from that? Her spark’s colder than this planet’s caps, at least from the few interactions I could see. She also despises Razor for being a hybrid. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not much to go on.” Arcee said suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again, I don’t know them that well, because most of the time I went out of my way to avoid them. They...didn’t like me very much, because at first I thought they were just mindless animals and treated them as such, partially to cover my own terror, and partially just because I could, just to be cruel. I regret it now, obviously, and they never listened to me anyway, but if I had known they were like us back then I never would have done any of that. None of them seemed to want to bury the hatchet, and I was too scared of them to try it myself, so I left them alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something is better than nothing, and it’s better that we have any knowledge of them at all. We will meet them in battle someday, after all. Thank you, Starscream.” Optimus said. The seeker nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-it’s nothing. I’m sorry I couldn’t say more.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, still, thanks to you Lord Angry Bucket doesn’t have the element of surprise anymore! We know about his science experiments now, so he can’t sweep us off our peds with them.” Bulkhead said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, I suppose.” Starscream nodded slowly. “But this means we’re likely to run into them very soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’d better be ready for that then. And I suppose we have to try and not kill them too, right?” Arcee said, giving Prime a sideways glance. He caught it and nodded. “Ugh, fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Killing one would probably just make the others more dangerous. They’re close knit, family, and the death of one would either break or enrage the others, especially Predaking. He’d go out of his way to tear you limb-from-limb as revenge.” Starscream said slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Even the monsters have family, but the one that took Cliffjumper gets off scott free. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arcee thought venomously, but if she'd said it aloud, unbeknownst to her, the dull silver seeker would have most likely agreed with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of monster would just split a family like that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream was supposed to be recharging, but he just couldn’t force himself into it. Lingering guilt, grief, or fear, he didn’t know which was keeping him up this time, but he knew it was useless to try and fight it, so off to the medbay it was, either to watch Coldburn or Bee. At least there he had something to direct his thoughts towards instead of having them in a jumbled, chaotic knot in his processor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it turned out, the little scout was awake, optics staring peacefully at the stone ceiling, various tubes connected to the puncture wound in his ankle, a steady trickle of viscous neon blue venom being siphoned out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Hey Starscream, good to see you.:. </span>
  <span>He greeted the seeker, raising a servo slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, uh...sorry, did I wake you up?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Nah, you’re good. I was awake already.:. </span>
  <span>Bee reassured.</span>
  <span> .:Kinda hard to recharge with a bunch of tubes in my leg, I won’t lie. What are you doing here?:. </span>
  <span>He questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt bad for never checking up on you after your fight with Razor, seeing as he was my former charge. I’m...I’m so sorry about how everything turned out. It was completely irresponsible of me to not warn you about his venom.” Starscream said earnestly, trying not to sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>guilty, lest Bee think he was trying to suck up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:It’s not your fault. If what you said about him is true, it doesn’t seem like it’s Razor’s fault either. Besides, Ratchet says I’m going to be fine, so no harm done.:. </span>
  <span>Bee paused. </span>
  <span>.:Well, almost no harm.:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream sighed, relieved, and he felt his wings slowly relax back upright. “Thank you. Er...how are you feeling now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Surprisingly good considering how toxic this stuff is supposed to be. It hurts, but my leg feels more...numb and cold. Seems like a somewhat ineffective venom, if it moves this slow unless it hits something vital.:. </span>
  <span>Bee answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shockwave says that’s going to change when Razor’s fully grown. After that, he’s going to truly be dangerous. He’s also got fangs that inject the same venom.” The seeker said, feeling a bit proud of the hybrid. One day he was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>powerful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Seriously? When’s he going to be fully grown?:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whenever Shockwave decides to shove him back in his tube and finish his growth. One-Optic was very meticulous in planning this. I remember him working on this ‘secret project’ with Coldburn for a very long time.” The seeker thought for a moment. “Although I think he only roped me into helping out of spite. He knew what he was doing. Eh...sorry, I’m rambling aren’t I?” His wings drooped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:It’s alright. Honestly, I’m curious about the story there, and it’s not like I’ve got anything better to do at the moment, considering my position.:. </span>
  <span>He reassured the seeker, laughing softly. </span>
  <span>.:If there’s any bit of it you’d want to tell, I’d be more than happy to listen.:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, seriously? You mean it?” Starscream’s wings perked straight up and actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>fluttered </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bit before resting in somewhat lopsided positions. If Bee was reading it correctly, it meant excitement and curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Sure, why not? After all, it seems like neither of us will be getting much in the way of a recharge.:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True. Alright, I can. Where do you want me to start?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:First time you saw him seems reasonable, yeah?:.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Makes sense.” he nodded. “Primus, that was a day. The first thing out of Knockout’s mouth was ‘keep that thing away from my paintjob’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You broke your streak of staying out of the medbay today, you know that?” Knockout said with a laugh, patting Starscream on the shoulder. He flinched.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The seeker growled. “If you keep cracking wise at my expense I’m going to stop doing you favors.” he said, handing the red medic a canister of paint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come off it Screamer.” Knockout purred. “You’re too sensitive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re a complete-” the SIC’s insult was cut off by the entrance of Shockwave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hulking purple scientist held a wad of white cloth in his arm/cylinder, and his single scarlet optic glowed more than usual. Most of the time he was about as emotional as a brick, but he seemed...different today. More readable, for one, and more...alert, for another, the spikes on his head perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check his vitals.” Shockwave ordered simply, setting the cloth down on an empty berth. It wriggled, and out popped a tiny black head, crowned with four curving horns and a pair of long audials that flicked back and fourth curiously. He nosed the berth with his snout as he pulled the rest of his small body out from under his blanket, unfurling his cartoonishly large wings and swishing his long, slender tail. He stared up at all the huge bots, optics wide, and let out a squeak. Shockwave quickly but gently gripped a small spine at the base of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the frag is that?!” Starscream yelped, just barely managing to pull away from it being a shriek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keep that thing away from my paintjob!” Knockout commanded, backing up a good distance away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zephrystrike let out a squee. “He’s so cute!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cute?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Darling, that is a tiny ball of spikes of wrath! How is it cute?” Knockout shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean look at him. He’s so small!” Zephyr replied, somewhat sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shockwave crossed his arm/cylinder. "He will not remain small forever, mind you. Logically, he’s going to get big, and he’s going to get dangerous. That being said, at the moment, he needs to be looked at and needs to have medical records, so please cease your unnecessary theatrics.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, right, sorry.” Knockout snapped out of his ‘defend my finish at all costs’ mode and cautiously put a servo out to the little Predacon. He bopped it with his snout, and the medic slowly ran a hand over his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...is that your secret project by any chance?” Starscream asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. This is Razorfang, hybrid of a Predacon and a Cybertronian, first of his kind.” Shocwave said with a note of...</span>
  <em>
    <span>pride?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Primus, old Shocky’s showing emotion for once. You must be terribly proud of him.” Knockout joked. The little dragon yawned, showing off two long canine fangs. “Ah, so that’s where you got your name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I rather am, all things considered. Logically, there was the chance for something to go wrong, but so far it hasn’t. Still, this is only the beginning, and it would be illogical to expect everything to go smoothly just because the first stage did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is he out of his tube?” Starscream interjected. “You’ve always kept them stuffed in there before, why not now?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>At least I’d get more time with only four Predacons to deal with instead of fragging </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>five</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Normally, yes. This, however, is an exception. Since I have created him from a mixture of Predacon and Cybertronian CNA, it would be illogical for me to just leave him there.” He stroked the tiny thing’s back fondly, making him purr happily and nuzzle his hand while Knockout measured one of his wings. “As such, I must go about things with him a bit differently. He is not like the others, and will most likely need guidance. That being the case, I can’t leave him to just grow in size, and leave his intelligence by the wayside. His mind is not purely Predacon, and it cannot be treated as such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...logical I suppose.” Starscream replied slowly. “Ah frag, your logicisms are rubbing off on me now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh the unexpected joys of Shockwave becoming talkative.” Knockout murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever, as long he stays far away from me, I won’t complain.” Starscream muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About that.” Shockwave said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be needing you for this project. You’ll get the details when the time comes.” the scientist said vaguely.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“He wants your help, Screamer.” Knockout said, jabbing him with an elbow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t touch me or I’ll scratch your finish so badly you’ll look as grey as I am.” The seeker hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Check his audials next time he lands himself on one of your berths, Knockout.” Shockwave suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did...did you just make a joke? I mean it was monotone, but still.” the medic asked, floored.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That had better be a joke, Shockwave," Starscream said, his voice shaking slightly. "This isn't the place or time for messing around."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not, I will need you for several things, actually, so be ready for that.” Shockwave said, his optic seeming to display a look of annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s so cute, you’re lucky Starscream!” Zephyr pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is not! Like Knockout said, he’s a ball of sharp edges and fury!” Starscream hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knockout clucked his glossa. “I dunno, he’s been perfectly behaved thus far.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little gentlebot.” Zephyr giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s illogical for you to let your bad relationship with Predaking muddle your relationship with Razorfang.” Shockwave said. He released his grip on the little dragon, and he promptly hopped off the berth and trotted up to the commander, tiny claws clicking on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, get the little beast away from me!” Starscream yelped, backing up, wings pressed to his back (much as he was trying to keep them up).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t believe you’re scared of a sparkling.” Knockout teased. “Sure, you can endlessly dance around Megatron, but this little thing? Pure terror.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You heard what Shockwave said, you dolt! He’s going to grow, and once he does he’ll be after my plating the same way his kin are!” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t if you're not an aft to him like you were to Predaking.” Zephyr piped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razor trotted around Starscream’s heeled peds, staring up at him. The SIC glared right back, not trusting that innocent face in the least. He didn’t have Predaking’s freaky mandibles, at least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sire’s over there.” Starscream said pointedly, jabbing a sharp digit at Shockwave. He would’ve sworn the one-opticed bastard let out a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The little Predacon just chirped and continued to stare. He placed a talon on his ankle, pawing at it, making it very obvious he wanted the seeker’s attention. Starscream sidestepped, and Razor gave a tiny hiss of annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, don’t be so jumpy.” Zephyr chided. “Look, he likes you!” she said, picking him up gently and placing him on Starscream’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you’re doing?!” He yelled indignantly at both her and the hybrid, who didn’t seem too phased. In fact, he let out a loud purr and nuzzled against the SIC’s neck. He paused, a little surprised. The Predacon didn’t seem interested in harming him in the least.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you win. I’ll...</span>
  <em>
    <span>work </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you, Shockwave, but don’t expect me to be overjoyed about it.” He hissed, reluctantly running a servo over Razorfang’s back, who arched it happily, purring more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better you than me Screamer. He’d wreak havoc on my finish, cute as he is.” Knockout purred, reaching up to stroke Razor himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh go jump in the Pit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:Awwwww. You do have a soft spark under there after all!:. </span>
  <span>Bumblebee laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not!</span>
  </em>
  <span> However, I can’t deny that I got rather attached to the little scraplet after that.” Starscream relented, but when Bee looked up he saw that the former ‘Con was smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:You’ll have to tell me more sometime. I love these kinds of stories. Just...short and happy, y’know?:.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, I get it. Sometimes it’s nice to hear something that’s not completely depressing for once.” He replied, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:How about I tell one now? We can switch back and forth.:. </span>
  <span>Bee suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Tell me about your fight with Unicron. I was...absent, for that let’s just say.” He requested.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:Heh, sure. That was one heck of a day.:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Razor felt ridiculous as always as he knelt before Lord Buckethead, presenting the relic. His spark squirmed, but he felt a little more at ease knowing Shockwave was right next to him. Megatron took the relic and grinned, and Razor stood.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It appears your little experiment succeeded, Shockwave.” He congratulated. Shockwave nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Logically. You did well, Razorfang.” He said in his usual monotone, but Razor noticed his optic brighten by a degree, and felt the intended warmth of his words anyway. “I take it all went smoothly?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I ran into some of the Autobots...and...Starscream, but they didn’t slow me down. It’s not important.” Razor said quickly, curling his telcon in a bit tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Starscream? With the Autobots? It certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>sounds </span>
  </em>
  <span>important.” the new SIC, Airachnid purred. He felt his Energon freeze in it’s lines. If anyone knew about how hard Starscream’s defection had cut him, it was that glitch.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Indeed. Tell us what happened.” Megatron prompted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <b>
    <em>FRAGGING SCRAP </em>
  </b>
  <span>he howled internally.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“N-not much, truly. He was with a couple of Autobots that weren’t very difficult to fight off. I poisoned one.” He held up his telcon. “And Starscream ran off with the others after that. He didn’t have any insignia, neither Autobot or Decepticon, so...” He trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That’s a twist.” Megatron said thoughtfully. “Still, I can’t have my ex-second running amok with the enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very true my lord. Shall I start trying to track him?” Airachnid asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and get Soundwave on it as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Starscream, why did you leave? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Razor asked, screaming internally. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d just made things so much worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if the day couldn’t get worse, he ran into Airachnid an hour later, while trying to find Predaking. It was shocking how bad he was at navigating this damn ship, but his thoughts were in a whirl and his spark ached.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel bad for you, you know?” A smooth, feminine voice caught him off guard. The SIC dripped with false sympathy, but Razor wasn’t exactly old or experienced enough to pick up on the trickery yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” He asked, tone clipped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Starscream were quite close, and now he’s just abandoned you. Can’t imagine how that feels, especially to someone so young and impressionable.” She said, patting him on the shoulder. He wanted to hiss at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t abandon me, Air. He didn’t leave just to spite me.” Razor muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that wouldn’t be his only reason, but you never know.” She pointed out. “I mean, he didn’t exactly befriend you willingly. Shockwave strongarmed him into it, you know that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what!?” He shouted suddenly, rounding on her. “That doesn’t mean anything!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t! You read too much into things!” He spat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I don’t know, if he really cared he would have stayed at the very least for your sake, but he didn't. He flew away, like a coward, and now he’s joined the Autobots, betraying Lord Megatron, and meaning he’ll be fighting </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the process. You’ve already been in a battle with him, after all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-you don’t know anything about this.”  Razor stammered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Airachnid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whirled around and came face-to-face with a very displeased looking Predaking. His arms were crossed over his chest, and if looks could kill she’d probably be a puddle of slag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>precisely </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you think you’re doing?” He asked, his tone frigid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing to concern your sirely spark over.” She said casually, but his kind was made to feast on hers, and he knew fear when he smelled it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a sharp dentaed grin. “Good, then you won’t mind leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why would I need to do that?” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I need to talk to my son, and it’s none of your fragging business what I say to him. Now get out of here!” Predaking commanded, snarling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll regret that.” she warned as she scuttled away, but they all knew her threats were empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was looking for you.” Razorfang said weakly, wings and tail drooping like the petals of a wilted flower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The older Predacon said nothing, instead sweeping Razor into his massive arms and hugging him tightly, pressing him close to his chassis and purring to him like a mother cat to a kitten (albeit much deeper). The hybrid shook in his arms, washer fluid welling in his optics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad.” He sobbed. “Dad I fragged up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shh, shh, it’s alright, it’s all going to be ok.” Predaking whispered, stroking the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if she’s right?” Razorfang asked, choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not.” He said reassuringly.<br/>
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razorfang</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Easy Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miko finds the cheatcode to Starscream's good graces</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Starscream flailed, nearly falling off his berth as he was roughly shoved out of his dream. He put his palms against his optics, groaning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hated it when this dream turned out to be a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could still hear them, Thundercracker and Skywarp, his trinemates. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>brothers.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They were always in his dreams, haunting him, mocking him with their kind words and joy at seeing him again, alive and well. Then he’d wake up and they’d be dead again, all over again. Back in the arms of Primus, and far, far away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sob built in his throat, and he shook his head. No use dwelling on that. He mourned for them enough daily as it was. He didn’t need his dreams reminding him of it as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, even if it was nothing but a dream, it was a lovely dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wished reality matched it. Looking around, he wished he’d grabbed something before leaving the Nemesis. There had been tons of pictures of the three of them on his datapads, and he could have brought at least one of them. As it was, he had nothing to remember them by, and it just made everything hurt that little bit more. Just that little bit that bit and stung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d give his wings and T-cog up if it meant having them back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, maybe they wanted nothing to do with him now. After all, he could do nothing when Thundercracker died, and Skywarp?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he’d killed Skywarp, or as good as killed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t quite sure which.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So, thinking about it, they probably hated him. Loathed him, actually. They probably rued the day they met him and wished nothing but the worst misfortune on him, and by Primus he didn’t blame them one bit. It’s not like he didn’t deserve it. He was a murderer and a coward and a liar and the most pathetic bot Primus ever spat out. Why was he even still trying again?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh yeah. I wanted to make them proud of me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It probably wasn’t working. Or maybe it was. There was no way for him to know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But...if nothing else, at the very least, he was far away from Megatron, his anger and his brutally painful fists.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That had to count for something, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, he laid back down and stared at the ceiling. Primus, he hated that dream so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a lovely dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dang Miko, you’re getting really good at that.” Jack complimented as he peered over her shoulder, watching his finish up her current drawing. "Bulkhead's going to be flattered."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He'd better be. Cybertronians are </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard to draw." Miko replied, wiping her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can imagine. I thought you’d have gotten carpal tunnels by now from that.” He joked. “You might wanna get your wrists looked at.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She set her colored pencil down and flexed her wrist. “Nah, seems alright to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how goes your quest to tame the adopted Decepticon?” He asked, studying one of her pencils.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...let’s just say it’s a work in progress. I don’t know how I can like...</span>
  <em>
    <span>get </span>
  </em>
  <span>to him, y’know? I don’t know anything about him, except the bit about his brothers, and now I can’t hate him because he’s got dead family and I feel bad for him even more.” She answered sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give him something?” Raf suggested, pulling his nose out of his book for a moment. “Offer to draw him something maybe. Even just suggesting it could make him warm up to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh. Why didn’t I think of that?” Miko questioned. “That’s a great idea! I’m gonna go ask him right now!” she packed up her sketchbook and pencils and ran off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Miko wait! Shouldn’t you have some sort of plan at least?” Jack called.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid to a stop, putting her hands on her hips. “What kind of plan could I have for this, oh Wise One?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh...ask Raf, he’s the smart one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look at me! I don't know the inner workings of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Starscream</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Raf chided. “I don’t think anyone knows that except Starscream himself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The inner mechanisms of his mind are an enigma.” Miko giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Planless it is!" She proclaimed cheerfully. "Don't worry, it'll go fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hope." Jack warned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>              She found the seeker looking the way she usual did in school; his head resting in his arms. His wings were down, but not pressed flat to his back. He looked...very sad. And tired. And...defeated maybe? She didn’t know exactly, but he looked miserable, that she could tell for sure. She trotted up next to him and tapped him on the ankle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Starry.” she said softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Interesting choice of nickname.” He said, sitting up, keeping his gaze locked on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” she asked, sitting next to him. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing unusual.” He sighed deeply, his wings twitching slightly before settling again. “Not to say that I enjoy this...what I mean is…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just don’t know how to handle whatever you’ve got going on?” Miko asked. Starscream hesitated a moment, then simply nodded. She patted his ankle. “It’s okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of comfortable silence, he picked her up and set her on a table near his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha- warn me next time!” She squealed, but she was grinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tapped her on the head gently with a claw. “Apologies, Miko.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t sweat it, that’s always fun.” She reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave a small smile, but it fell away a moment later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noticing this, Miko spoke up again. “So what’s got you so down in the dumps?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing but a dream. I’ll be fine.” As convincing as he sounded, his body language told Miko the complete opposite. “What brings you here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to know if you wanted me to draw anything for you.” She tried to sound as unconcerned as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream looked up at her, taken aback. “Anything? For me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why not? It’ll be good practice for me, after all.” She smiled up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-could you draw my brothers then? Thundercracker and Skywarp.” His gaze dropped to the floor again, his voice barely a whisper. “If you can, I mean.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you could describe them, I think so.” She quickly retrieved a pad and pencil from her backpack. “I’ll make some concept sketches and if you like them, I’ll do the real things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just like that? Primus, this human girl is generous and far too trusting. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought, drumming his claws on the desk. Despite that, he could help but have a warm feeling in his spark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Describing his trinemates was probably the easiest thing he’d been asked to do since the whole damn war started. He’d known them better than the back of his servos, and their images were engraved in his processor. As long as he didn’t think too much about what he was saying, or get into any personal stories, he was able to keep his mental state mostly in check, a surprise after the dream, which usually left him a complete wreck for the entire day. It was mechanical, but detailed, the only other sound being the scritching of Miko’s pencil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a couple of hours, but eventually Miko had all the details she needed. She flipped her book around and opened a page to show him the two sketches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy Primus.” Even though she’d just sketched them, they looked...almost real. There were a few details off, and some messy linework here and there, but aside from that... “That...wow. Nearly perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously? Awesome! You’ve got no idea how much of a pin you guys are to draw. No offense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream let out a laugh at her excitement, surprised to find his mood much improved. “None taken. I will admit, I am eager to see what the end result is.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get it done as fast as I can.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Note to self: get hands on the </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>big </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>poster board.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t even ask how you knew where to get poster board that big, Raf.” Jack said, eyeing the massive sheets Miko was furiously drawing with a comically oversized, glittery book fair pencil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been taken to some interesting places while getting school supplies with my siblings.” Raf replied sagely. “Don’t question it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. It’s not like I could give him this on normal paper.” She scratched out a few more lines. “I’ve decided that it’s worth it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is it worth it?” Jack asked, peering over her shoulder to watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she wasn’t the one who bought it.” Raf joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said I’d draw you something in return! It’s worth it because it’s going to help Starscream’s mood. I hope.” She was silent for a moment. “Besides, I like him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really going to do Bulkhead like that?” Jack said slyly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can be friends with more than one bot, come on!” She swatted his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ‘cause Starscream can fly, isn’t it?” He continued, snickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna ask Arcee’s permission to throw you in a river.” Miko swatted him with her pencil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good luck with that,” Raf spoke up. “She’s off doing recon with Bee at the moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can wait.” she said, narrowing her eyes at Jack, who was still laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww c’mon Miko, I didn’t mean it.” Jack said, noticing her expression. “I’m sorry, okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Miko looked at him for a moment before answering. “Fine. But you owe me a favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not ominous at all.” Jack rubbed the back of his neck. “What’s the favor?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell you when I think of something.” Miko picked up the pencil and resumed her furious drawing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you at your funeral.” Raf whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I confess, I expected that to take longer.” Starscream said as he watched Miko march into his room, dragging the two massive poster boards on a sheet of plastic so they wouldn’t scrape on the floor. “It’s only been two days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I couldn’t let you just sit and wallow in your misery forever.” Miko said, smirking. “That, and I had surplus time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t always have to assume that, you know.” he said, somewhat defensively. “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> wallowing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what were you doing?” She asked, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Avoiding everyone.” He said as-a-matter-of-factly. “I only wallow every once in a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever you say Starry.” she smiled and clambered up onto the desk, unwrapping the plastic sheet and arranging the poster boards on it. “Don’t look yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay,” Starscream sighed, turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was some shuffling and an occasional human swear word (he really needed to learn those), not to mention a thud followed by a string of said swears. Eventually, though, she was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can turn around now.” Miko declared proudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did, and his wings shot up in shock. “Miko...this...you’ve…” he stuttered. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>How?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream leaned over to get a better look at them. One portrait of both Skywarp and Thundercracker, and while they weren't perfect, they were close enough to make his spark ache. She's captured them both so well without ever having met them, and he wondered if that either was a testament to her skill or to how much he missed them, that he could describe them to that degree. He didn't know whether to sob or hug the little thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided to settle for both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crying?” Miko asked quietly as she patted one of the digits he’d wrapped around her gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no!” he said, large drops of washer fluid welling in his optics. Then he sighed. “A little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” she reassured him. “You really miss them, don’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded slowly, the words finally coming out. “More than I could ever properly describe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit jarring, if he was being completely honest. Seeing such a well done reconstruction of his brothers, bots who were strangers to her, yet she’d put in so much care and effort anyway. Really? Just for his sake? Maybe she really did want more than an interesting (and tragic) story from him. Was she truly trying to befriend him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Him?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hugged a clawed finger, and he marvelled at the fact that humans really would bond with </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In this case, he was rather grateful for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Optimus was admittedly quite wary of Miko’s attempt at befriending Starscream at first, but today, two things had become rapidly clear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One, he loved that little human, or at least liked her enough to tell her something rather personal (so quickly too! Miko got something the rest of them didn’t, it seemed.). The two hadn’t interacted for that awfully long, yet she’d gotten him attached to her so quickly, like she’d found the easy way, some shortcut that led straight to his cracked spark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two, there </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a way to get to him. He didn’t want to press Miko, it wouldn’t feel right to either her or Starscream to pressure her for secrets he didn’t want them knowing, as irritating as it was. There was clearly something deeply broken in the seeker, and it the Prime could just </span>
  <em>
    <span>figure it out </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could help. That was what he did, after all, and that’s partially why he took Starscream in. If Miko could do it, he could too. The trick was letting the ex ‘Con reveal it himself, instead of forcing him. It was a learning curve, like slowly getting used to not touching or gesturing at him. It was obvious that there was so much he wasn’t saying, his actions practically howled it, from the flinching to the state of suspended mourning he seemed to be in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just needed someone who gave enough of a damn to uncover the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cute, honestly, watching the two of them interact, and another positive tie to the Autobots was always welcome, and he hoped that Miko finding the easy way would simplify the path for the rest of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if it didn’t, he was never one to give up on someone who needed him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Dragon King, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A talk and an entrance for a king.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The evening was surprisingly cool, the breeze whipping up the sand as the setting sun cast a pale red light across the thick, wispy, deep blueish-purplish-grey clouds that filled half the sky, while the other half was that odd sunset blue. Starscream sat atop the mesa that disguised the Autobot’s base, knees drawn to his chestplate, wings drooping limply, staring out over the desert. The wind reminded him of the night he’d left the Nemesis.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Primus, that feels like it happened years ago.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet he’d only been there a handful of weeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was strange to him, how fast he’d adapted to his new life here. Adapted, like he was an animal in a new environment. It felt that way. He lived like an animal, only looking towards his next means of survival, running from burrow to burrow, never finding true safety anywhere. Primus, even the Predacons lived better than he did. Yet he’d acclimated to the Autobots very quickly, almost easily. That was either a testament to how miserable he had been with Megatron, or how much of a turncoat he really was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His new teammates were so different from the Decepticon ‘army’ as well, and Primus help him, he was starting to grow very attached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody could replace Razor, but nobody was as frigid and blank as Shockwave, vain as Knockout, silent and unreadable as Soundwave, conniving and manipulative as Airachnid, or cruel as Megatron. They all felt...warmer, closer knit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By contrast, he felt like an invader, almost. To him, it was clear he didn’t belong, right down to his looks clashing so drastically with everyone else’s. It even </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked </span>
  </em>
  <span>like he was out of place, yet he stayed anyway. Just for survival. Just because he’d burned all his other bridges. Who knows? Maybe one day he’d burn this one too, and then he’d truly be alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard pedsteps behind him, and he turned around to see Arcee looming over him, scowling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you finally crawled out of your hole.” She said, crossing her arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. You need something? If not, I really can’t take your barbs right now. Seriously, at the moment I’m no good for smack-talk.”  he replied, turning away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not here for that. My life doesn’t revolve around insulting you, my time is too important to waste on </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>you.”Arcee spat. “I just wanna talk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just like that? No arguments? You eager to spill your secrets finally?” She jabbed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it’s useless to refuse. You don’t listen. Nobody does. So what do you want?” He asked quietly, optics half offlined and dull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcee was taken aback for a moment by just how...resigned to his fate he seemed, but quickly shook herself out of it. “Where were you the last three days? What, did Megatron let you just hide like that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was in the base, like always, and no. I did it here because I knew I could get away with it, and trying to interact with anyone aside from the human might...not have gone in my favor.” He answered simply. It would have been blunt if his tone wasn’t so muted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better not make a habit of it, or you’ll be even more useless than you are now.” She baited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Useless?!” He stiffened in sudden anger, but his wings fell in fear, and his faceplates twisting into a snarl. “What in the Pit do you mean by that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just what I said! The only things you’ve done so far is get Bumblebee poisoned and lose a relic! And for what? A hybrid?” She stepped towards him. “I don’t get you. One day you’re this evil, strutting, son of a glitch, and now you’re just...I don’t know, crushed! You’re all meek and submissive, and you think you can actually make it with us. Does Optimus’s confidence in you mean that much?” She ranted, rubbing her temples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things happened, ok?! Bad things, and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to leave, </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to or I would have lost it completely.” He shot back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcee threw her servos up in exasperation. “What happened? Why won’t you say anything? You can’t just waltz in here with no explanation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream came to his feet, shoving his faceplate in hers. “I don’t want to talk about it! I don’t want to tell any of you anything about it, because I know damn well you wouldn’t give it a second thought, and you wouldn’t care, none of you would! I thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>would explain everything!” The seeker jabbed a claw at his bare chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The only thing it explains is that you scratched a sticker off, and that you apparently left Megatron.” Arcee turned away from him, crossing her arms. “But that leaves too much open. And what about the Predacon hybrid? It looks like you still care about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has a name, you glitch.” Starscream hissed. “I helped raise him as a young sparkling, so what do you expect?! Of course I’d still be attached to him! He pulled a fragging unlucky lot in life, and I feel partially responsible for sticking him under so much pressure, because undoubtedly my defection sent everything sprawling sideways. Razor isn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two fell into an awkward silence, staring out over the desert. The setting sun painted Starscream’s dull silver chassis to a gold color.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever think about Cliffjumper?” Arcee asked him finally, her voice choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And thus we have the true purpose for this visit finally coming to light.” He said sarcastically. “Nearly as often as I think about Skywarp and Thundercracker. Killing him was the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>thing I’ve ever done. Well...no. Second, or third, but it’s at least in the top five.” He forced a laugh, hollow and empty.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You...you really regret it? No way.” She gaped in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream exploded, fed up with having his word doubted. “Of course I regret it! I regret ever meeting him and I regret bragging about his death, I regret everything I ever had to do with him. After I killed him, everything went to the Pit, and I feel like that was my trinemates telling me how much I fragged up. Is that possible, those kinds of curses and the like? I don’t know, but it feels that way. Then Megatron brought back that stupid purple rock, and now...now I’m here, scrabbling to scrape together a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mildly </span>
  </em>
  <span>better situation for myself with bots that hate me. Not that I can blame any of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on, only I really hate you. I mean, you killed Cliff, turned him into an undead...</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, caused us all so much trouble. And now you’re our roommate, and you won’t say a word about why you left. It makes you look suspicious.” She said pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream didn’t answer for a moment. “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why do you keep making it worse? Why won’t you tell anyone anything, why do you hide from everyone?” Arcee pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream sighed, his wings drooping defeatedly, his voice cracked and haunted. “You think that kind of thing is easy to talk about? All the deaths, dents, and bad decisions that led to this? If I give too much away, you’ll all have that much more ammunition against me. I’m not such a lonely fool that I’d just hand you that information. If you don’t trust me, I don’t trust you that much more. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He looked her straight in the optics. “Even if I want to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to? It’s always nice to have someone to listen to you rave. Primus knows I gave Bulkhead an audial-full.” Arcee said with a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned away and seemed to curl up tighter. “Maybe. At this point, there’s only one thing I know that I want for certain, and I’ll never get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence echoed between them again. What could she say to that? He seemed to guard his secrets more carefully than his own life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know we wouldn’t do that to you, right?” Arcee said quietly, sitting next to him finally. “Use your personal trauma against you, I mean. Even I wouldn’t do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not traumatized.” He said simply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcee was thoroughly unconvinced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not quite sure I can believe that, much as I’d like to.” Starscream’s voice was nearly a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well I don’t believe you’re not traumatized, so we’re even. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I suppose that’s fair.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t lie, I don’t know what to really make of the excessive kindness some of you have been showing me. I’m clearly missing something, but I just don’t know what.” The seeker continued, giving his wings a little flick before they settled back into a slump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being nice is...confusing you?” Arcee blinked her optics. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You lot were never nice to me, but here you are being nice to me.” Starscream turned away, looking over the desert. “All of the Autobots just up and took me in, with almost no questions asked. Except for you, of course. You’ll have to forgive me for wondering if there was some ulterior motive or not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, it’s not like everyone’s being buddy-buddy with you.” Arcee pointed out. “Either they’re tolerating you, or they’re Bee. Or Optimus.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My point stands.” Starscream turned back to face her, meeting her gaze. “Not that you’d know what it’s like, anyway. Your current circumstance has never been called into question. Unlike my own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t honestly blame anyone for being suspicious!” Arcee shook her head, sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t.” Starscream turned away from her. “Besides, staying with the Autobots is my best chance at survival. If I try to go it alone, Megatron will hunt me down and separate my head from the rest of me. Or worse. It could always be worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could be worse than that, may I ask?” Arcee finally asked out of curiosity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He could force me to work for him again.” Starscream let out a bitter laugh. “He’d probably haul me around on a chain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...You...you’re not kidding, are you?” she asked tentatively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say that I don’t want to find out, and leave it at that.” Starscream stood, brushing the sand from his legs before folding back down again. “It’s not like I’d survive that long, anyway. I’d rather die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcee watched him, unblinking. “Is survival all you think about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream met her gaze. “When you’ve served under Megatronfor so long, it becomes about surviving. Because when you blow it, and you will, you have to be able to survive whatever punishment he gives you.” He laughed bitterly. “Or maybe that was just me. It always seemed like it was just me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were always trying to usurp him,” Arcee said, smirking. “What did you expect, a slap on the wrist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream gave a wry smile. “Whatever I was expecting, it wasn’t him coming back from the dead.” It faded quickly. “I wasn’t always trying to do that, you know. There was a time I truly thought he had the best solution. Obviously, not anymore. I’d rather dig his spark out with my claws. He’s cost me so much, and all of it is completely irreplaceable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcee simply nodded, saying nothing. What could she say? She completely agreed, and not just on a personal level. Megatron had cost them all something that they could never get back: time. Even if they solved it all today, it would take millenia to restore things back to the way they were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More valuable than time and as irreplaceable as a life." He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe some things would never heal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I killed Cliffjumper.” He turned away from her to hide the washer fluid in his optics. “For what it may be worth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s definitely not fine, but it’s...</span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I guess. I don’t know.” She was silent for a moment. “Don’t think this means everything is fine.” She stood up, staring out at the first stars of the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry,” Starscream said, dashing a servo across his optics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just...don’t read too much into it,” she said, turning to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait-” Starscream began, before cutting himself off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back, curious. “What is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-nothing, sorry.” he said quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcee looked at him for a moment, before sighing and shaking her head. She turned back and walked away, leaving Starscream to stare after her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't go yet." He whispered, optics shut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream suspected Optimus Prime wasn’t as much on his side as first thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Why else would he send him on a mission with Arcee?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Alright, that wasn't fair to the Prime at all. He’s been nothing but kind, even generous to the seeker, basically just amalgamating him into his ranks without so much as a second thought. Starscream had been immensely careful not to screw anything up around him, and the few mishaps there had been had not resulted in him getting his faceplates pounded in. It was a new experience.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Yet, he’d still been paired with Arcee when he volunteered to go snag a relic.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The air was so thick it was almost viscous, and it tasted like ash. There was a low rushing sound, like something below them was constantly burning, and his wings twitched nervously as the pair made their way across the jagged, obsidian-lined ground. The heat was downright disgusting, and he heard Arcee cough a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Primus, this place is miserable.” she hissed, kicking a pebble.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Makes me regret jumping at the mission.” Starscream sighed heavily. “Reminds me of Predaking’s fire.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Figured you’d been on the receiving end of that more often than not.” Arcee joked, looking over at him. “Your fault for smacking him around before you learned he could transform.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If you had met him back then, you would have done the same thing.” he huffed. “He was, and still </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, spark-stoppingly terrifying.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Arcee nodded. “I imagine so. I wouldn’t want to be on the receiving end of his anger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be funny to see how short you are compared to him, though.” He mused.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smacked him lightly across the back of the head. “I’m not short.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled forward a step, putting his arms up defensively. “Hey! There was no call for that!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just tapped you.” she said, crossing her arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My point stands!” He angrily stalked forwards, away from her, but it looked just a bit too fast to be casual. “Come on. The lava flow must have taken the accursed thing further away.” He said flatly, but she could swear she saw him shudder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was just a tap,” she muttered uselessly to herself, before starting off after him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon enough they came across a white jar lying half-sunken into th black stone, suspiciously out in the open. Starscream tapped it gingerly with a ped. “Is...is this it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looks like it.” She said, trying to yank it free. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop that!” Starscream took several nervous steps back. “We don’t know how unstable it might be!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, calm down! Fine, how about we see what’s in it first?” Arcee huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, do it then,” Starscream gave in. “Open it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcee narrowed her optics at him, then turned back and jerked the lid off. Setting it down, she peered in to see a sickly green crystal inside.  “Oh, Primus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He asked, looking over her shoulder before recoiling. “You’ve got to be fragging kidding me! ToxEn? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down, Screamer,” Arcee said, grabbing by the shoulders. “Nothing’s happened yet, it’s not unstable, and nobody’s around. Okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tore himself free from her servos and jumped back, wings down and arms up, before quickly shaking himself out of it. “What was that for?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She took a step back, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hissed. “Never mind. What do we do with this?” He asked, quickly changing the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we can’t just leave it here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>? I’m shocked, I tell you.” He mocked, sarcasm dripping from his tone. “Yeah no scrap Obvious Prime, we can’t just leave it here, I’m asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>where do we take it so Megatron can’t snatch it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to base maybe? I don’t know! Maybe we should try and destroy it somehow?” She suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh.” He blinked. “That’s...not the worst idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, you’re too kind.” Now it was her turn to be sarcastic. “How do we do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We-” Starscream’s suggestion was cut off by the sound of beating wings and rattling spines. He felt his spark stop for a brief moment as he looked up, followed by a wash of paralyzing, protoform-deep terror grip him from head to peds. His wings were pressed so tightly to his back that they were starting to hurt a bit, and his energon turned to ice in his lines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-starscream? What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Primus, he hadn’t felt fear like this in a long time. That all encompassing, gripping dread that rooted you in place when the rest of you was screaming to run, fly away, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>get out</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He remembered that feeling from Megatron, and he remembered it from the first time he’d met Predaking (both before and after he transformed). He truly thought he’d seen the last of him once he left the Nemesis, even if it had been more of a pipe dream than anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just out of pure spite, here he was, the dragon king in all his monstrous regality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Predaking.” He said, sounding like he was being choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked the same as Starscream remembered; wrought all in jagged edges, burning sulfuric yellow optics, massive talons that could probably cleave Megatron in half it he tried, clicking mandibles made for shredding and picking through the insides of his prey, long tail that could sweep your legs from under you and probably remove them with all the sharp points, and huge, translucent orange wings that caught the sunlight, making them shimmer like the facets of a gemstone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcee was at a loss for words. There was simply no way for her to fully process what she was seeing. She’d heard Starscream describe him, yet it seemed to pale in comparison to the enormous beast of a dragon that wheeled around the sky, and she felt her spark clench in fear. What could it do to her, to her teammates? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Frag this.” Starscream hissed, and before Predaking’s peds had even touched the ground he snatched the ToxEn out of the jar in his servos and dashed off, heel struts clacking on the volcanic stone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What in the pit are you doing!?” Arcee called after him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Getting rid of this hunk of junk before we’re both dead metal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t make it very far before the gigantic Predacon landed a few yards in front of him, shaking the ground with the force of it, talons leaving deep gouges in the rock. Starscream backpedaled hard, trying to hide his quivering. Predaking stared down his muzzle at the two Autobots, bristling, before transforming to bot-mode.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never thought I’d be meeting you again like this, Starscream.”  He said, servos clasped behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense, but I was really hoping we’d never meet again.” The seeker blurted, spark roaring in his audials so loudly he could barely hear himself talk.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Dragon King, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A sparkling above all else, and the meaning of heroic sacrifice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Never thought I’d be meeting you again like this, Starscream.”  He said, servos clasped behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No offense, but I was really hoping we’d never meet again.” The seeker blurted, spark roaring in his audials so loudly he could barely hear himself talk.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking placed a clawed digit under Starscream’s chin. “Understandable, considering your questionable-at-best disappearance.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The seeker froze. “W-what do you mean, questionable?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You just vanished completely. Nobody knew where you went, not even Razorfang. Not that Megatron believed him, at first.” Predaking stepped even closer to Starscream, speaking slowly and deliberately. “You put him in a very difficult position.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>scrap</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Starscream said, optics widening with realization. “You know, somehow I never predicted Megatron would be cruel enough to interrogate a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sparkling </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was close to, of all bots.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How convenient.” Predaking tightened his grip on him. “You broke his spark, you know that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream started to panic. “I-I didn’t mean...he didn’t...I didn’t tell him anything! I thought Megatron would realize that! How could I have predicted he’d be so torn up about it? It’s not like I was well loved by anyone else on the Nemesis.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Always thinking of yourself,” Predaking snarled in his faceplate. “You never can see past your own selfish needs, can you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He finally pulled himself away from the dragon, the ToxEn starting to make him feel dizzy and sick. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to leave! I didn’t have any other choice! I didn’t leave sooner </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> of Razor, but things changed, things got too hard to bear and I had to leave!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking looked at him for a moment, then took a step back. “Explain, so that I might tell Razorfang.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream dropped his gaze. “I-I...I can’t. It’s not...it’s not something that can be easily explained, or even spoken about.” He backed up a few more steps, away from both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He raised an optic ridge. “Really, now?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, he wouldn’t tell us anything either, and Optimus still lets him stay.” Arcee stepped forward, crossing her arms. “I still don’t see why, but I have no say in the matter.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking barked a laugh. “Nobody wanted him on board the Nemesis, either. Don’t worry, you get used to him.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This is why I didn’t believe you when you called it even!” Starscream yelled, sneaking around and beginning to make his way slowly up the volcano while the other two had been trading snippets. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, I meant it!” Predaking pointed a clawed digit at him. “Unlike you, I don’t spit nothing but lies. But Razor comes first, and Lord Megatron was very eager to get you back...it would be very easy to just grab you, and the relic to boot.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His words sent another jolt of raw terror through Starscream, but he grit his dentae. “I don’t think you want this one.” He turned and held up the ToxEn. A trail of neon blue was leaking from the corner of his mouth. “It’s one heck of a health hazard.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He returned to the task at hand, slowly dragging himself up the mountainside. He could swear he felt his strength being drained by the klik, tick by tick, lower and lower but he’d be damned if he let Megatron get his servos on this. It was too dangerous, and besides, he was Starscream. He was the expendable, the least valuable team member. If it killed him, they could afford to lose him. If he lived, maybe it would earn him some more goodwill. If not...well, he’s rather be the one dying to it than say, Bee</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Still, it would be much easier if they’d leave him alone.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>However, Arcee had no plans to let that happen. He looked up to see her running up the mountain towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Would you two just frag off and let me get rid of this thing, or die trying?” He yelled down, trying to push himself up a few more inches. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m coming to </span>
  <em>
    <span>help </span>
  </em>
  <span>you, ya massive pile of slag!” Arcee retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why?” Predaking asked her. She turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I mean, he is my teammate.” she said, shrugging. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No no, that doesn’t cover it. I’m with Preds on this one,” Starscream wheezed. “I don't need your help. Why do you care if I kick the bucket? Why would </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you care?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Because none of our team has ever died on my watch since Cliffjumper,” Arcee told him. “And I’ll be damned to the Pit before I let it happen, here or otherwise.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You just had to mention Cliffjumper, didn’t you?” Starscream sighed. “You know it really doesn’t matter if I die, right? I’m the expendable, the sacrificial. I’m definitely the type that gets sent to do the dirty work like this. If I die, nothing’s lost.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And what do I tell Optimus then?” Arcee demanded. “Just that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>let</span>
  </em>
  <span> you kill yourself for no reason?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking was still standing at the base of the mountain, watching the exchange from a distance, a somewhat bemused look on his faceplates. Maybe it was because he hadn’t known Starscream very well at all, but he’d never known the seeker had this side to him. It was...sad, if he was completely honest. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That I got a very dangerous and death-inducing object away from enemy hands? That I did my fragging job? Tell him the truth!” Starscream once again resumed dragging himself up the mountain. “It’s not for no reason, this stuff wreaks havoc on a chassis.” He spat energon on the ground as if to prove his point, before stumbling to his knees and sliding back a few feet. “Primus dammit!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is that seriously all you see yourself as? A tool? Just a means to an end?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s all Megatron treated me as, so there must be some grain of truth in it.” Starscream tried and failed to come to his peds. He might have not been happy with his lot, but he definitely didn’t want to die just yet. “Come on! How can I redeem myself in front of my trinemates if I can’t get back on my fragging peds and do something as outrageously simple as throwing this thrice-cursed piece of scrap into a pit?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He felt someone dragging him to his peds and looked up to see Arcee, hoisting one of his arms over her shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not letting you die Screamer, not like this.” She said, her tone surprisingly kind.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking quickly transformed into Predacon form and pursued them, changing back once he reached them. “I cannot allow you to simply throw the relic away. You realize this, yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You really want this thing in your possession?” Starscream asked. “I think you don’t. The infinite amount of terrible things Megatron could do with this, to the Autobots, to you, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>Razor </span>
  </em>
  <span>even, can’t be overstated. If you think he’s above using poison on a sparkling then you’re dead wrong. He’ll turn it into your puppet strings if he has to. He’ll do it to anyone if he deems it necessary. I may have left with no warning but I still care about him too!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That stopped him short, and he cursed himself at having such an obvious chink in his armor. Razor, Razor, Razor, it always came back to that sparkling, but he couldn’t help it. He loved the little scraplet with all the capability he had in his spark and probably more, loved him even though he most likely didn’t have a scrap of biological relation to him, and he’d be damned if he allowed even the potential for him to be harmed. He didn’t exactly trust Starscream, but he said it with such conviction that it made him have second thoughts. He might have been loyal to Megatron, but that loyalty could and would go straight out the window if it meant Razor would be in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Damn you.” He growled, and grabbed his other arm, not transforming as a small favor to the seeker. He flinched but didn’t try to pull away.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“W-what are you doing?” the silver bot asked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Protecting my sparkling.” he said simply, spines bristling.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream gaped. “You would deny Megatron to keep him safe?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That and more.” Predaking said with an air of absolute finality.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“...You’re alright, Predsy,” Starscream said with a sickly smile. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking glared at him. “I’ll let that slide </span>
  <em>
    <span>once.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’re there,” Arcee grunted as they got up the final few feet to the crater’s edge. By now Starscream’s vision was blurring and his spark was starting to hurt, badly, and the intense heat was making him sluggish. He dropped the ToxEn on the rocky floor before giving it a swift kick with all his remaining strength. It clattered along the ground before finally tipping neatly over the edge and into the burning lava below. He exhaled a sigh of relief before promptly falling over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gah...frag that hurts.” He hissed through gritted dentae, wings flicking up and down from the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You will get better,” Predaking said, looking down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be an aft.” Arcee chided. She kneeled next to Starscream. “Dumb question, but are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He spat more energon onto the ground. “No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought not.” She went to pat his shoulder, but pulled back, remembering he didn’t like contact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream looked up at Predaking. “T-thank you.” He wheezed. “Your mercy was refreshing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was doing it for Razor,” the ‘con said, trying to disguise the shred of affection in his voice. “Helping you was merely a side-effect of that effort. Don’t think that your concern for him erases any of the pain you’ve caused him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you think I feel about it?” He sibilated. “But there’s nothing for it, it was either leave or die. I don’t want to die. I haven’t hit that point quite yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you tell Megatron?” Arcee asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell him the relic was destroyed and useless when I found it, and that I came before you did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good to me.” Arcee gave him a grateful smile. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave the two of them a nod. “Pray that our next meeting is as amicable.” he said, before transforming, spreading those massive wings of his and flying away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arcee watched him for a moment, then called Ratchet. “We’re done, open a groundbridge.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Roger that.-</span>
  </em>
  <span> he replied, and the next moment there was a swirling green portal open next to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want help?” she asked Starscream, looking down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up at her, quivering. “If it’s not any trouble, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and hoisted him to his feet, putting his arm around her shoulders to brace him. “We’ll get you help once we’re through, you’ll be okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only nodded, starting to fade in and out of consciousness. Arcee quickly took action, getting them through the portal as fast as she could manage. Maybe not a hero’s rescue, she thought. But it was all she could do. She would have done more if she could have. The thought surprised her. Not in a bad way, either. Well, not entirely, at least. That was something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream collapsed again as soon as they were in the safety of the base, and this time he decided he could let himself pass out this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice going Screamer.” He heard Coldburn mutter before the swelling waves of his coma dragged him back under. The out-of-it Autobot had moments like that, where he surfaced for a bit. Ratchet said it was a good sign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream couldn’t tell if Colburn had been sarcastic or not, but then, talking to the comatose usually never went well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being fully honest, the seeker had wanted nothing more than to remain passed out himself. The dark was warm and embracing, and when you were in recharge it felt like time froze. Like nothing bad could reach you, as long as you stayed in that peaceful blackness. But a healthy processor can only force itself to stay in recharge for so long before things start getting uncomfortable. So here he was, staring at the ceiling (he seemed to do that a lot) and hurting marginally less. Looking over, he saw Bumblebee sitting a few yards away, Miko next to him. The little scout perked up when he saw him awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Starscream! You’re up!:. </span>
  <span>He beeped, sounding...genuinely pleased to see him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was new.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would seem so.” Starscream croaked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screamer!” Came a little voice from somewhere below him. “Bee, let me up! Please?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scout gave a breedling laugh and helped her onto Starscream’s berth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s eager to see me, it seems.” He said, giving the human a gentle smile despite still feeling like a wobbly sheet of thin metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat next to him, cross legged. “Duh. You passed out cold. Ratchet was preparing for you to end up like ‘Burn over there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Can’t believe you just carried ToxEn in your bare servos.:. </span>
  <span> Bee said, shaking a digit at him. </span>
  <span>.:That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was really brave!” Miko said, patting him on the thigh. “And talking down Predaking like that! I knew you’d make a good Autobot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah...well...I try.” He replied, trying not to flush from her praise. “I assume you got all this from Arcee?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Yeah, she was going on and on about it while Ratchet checked her over.:. </span>
  <span>Bumblebee confirmed.</span>
  <span> .:She uh...isn’t really sure what to make of it. I think what you did was good though, personally. It was really selfless.:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t lie, my er...</span>
  <em>
    <span>issues </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Predaking spurred me on a bit. I figured if I had to pick between him and ToxEn, I’d pick the ToxEn nearly every time, but I forgot that he’s far more rational than Megatron. And that he’d lay down his life for that damn sparkling.” Starscream admitted. “Still, it’s not like I wanted anyone getting their servos on it, and we had a very convenient smelting pit a few steps away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:That makes sense. It seems like Predaking had other errands to run after that. You two weren’t the only ones who ran into him. He got away with the relic Bulkhead and I went after.:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably wanted to make up for losing the ToxEn. Clever.” He said grudgingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys met him too? What’s he like?” Miko asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Huge, terrifying, breaths fire.:. </span>
  <span>Bee summarized. </span>
  <span>.:I mean, he is absolutely incomprehensibly big. He’s all...spikey and jagged, and he’s got these weird, freaky teeth things on the outside of his mouth.:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those would be his mandibles.” Starscream informed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds so cool. Dang it, I wanna see him.” Miko pouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He patted her on the head gently with a digit. “I think that’s a bit too dangerous for a little human like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Way too dangerous.:. </span>
  <span>The scout nodded in agreement. </span>
  <span>.:I’m gonna go get Ratchet. He told me to let him know when you woke up.:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seeker nodded, and Bee stepped out for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out Ratchet was a very different breed of medic compared to Knockout. Usually the crimson medic was jokingly harsh. Ratched was just regular harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you just picked up ToxEn </span>
  <em>
    <span>with your bare servos! </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was the most foolhardy thing I think I’ve ever seen anyone on this team do, Bulkhead included.” He chastised while checking Starscream’s vitals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. I would have never even considered doing it not too long ago. I don’t know what possessed me now.” Starscream replied, somewhat defensively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind him.” He looked up to see Arcee come in, followed by Prime. “You're not fully on the team until Ratchet yells at you while you’re in recovery.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess my initiation is done then.” He said with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only yell when you do something stupid, which is more often than not, case in point.” Ratchet huffed. “You’re very lucky. Any more time with that ToxEn and you would’ve ended up like Coldburn, and unlike him, you might not have a chance at recovering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind next time I have to do some potentially suicidal heroics.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Or just stuck behind a wall while Arcee does the heroics." Miko laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She says, knowing full well Arcee got bodied by a sparkling.” He replied slyly, giving her a sideways glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not a normal sparkling and you knew it.” Arcee said, crossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And hopefully that was a lesson for you to not underestimate anyone.” Optimus said gently. Arcee sighed and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to Starscream. “It’s good to see you up.” Prime said warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His wings flicked nervously. “Ah well, you know from experience it’s not easy to take me out. A little ToxEn poisoning isn’t going to lay me low for very long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Optimus smiled. "I'm proud of you, Starscream. You did what you had to do, and I feel that goes to show that your spark is in the right place."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked surprised. “R-really? I didn’t think it was much. It could have been what Megatron would have had me do if I was still with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You chose to do it. That’s the difference.” the Prime replied, hiding the fact that he was just a tad disturbed by the fact Megatron would just force somebody to do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it all that different? I nearly died either way, it was just of my own volition.” He murmured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The difference is between being ordered to do it, and doing it because it's the right thing to do." Optimus approached him. "A will to sacrifice one's self for the sake of the greater good is infinitely more honorable than being ordered to."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream nodded slowly. “I suppose you’re right.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Digging for Answers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Predaking was ruled by instinct.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Of course, this wasn’t a bad thing. His instincts were good, sharp, and they were there so he could survive. Instinct is what got you out of fights alive, it’s what kept your tanks full of energon, what kept your sparklings safe from danger.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His instinct had taught him how to care for Razorfang, how to make sure he was always well fueled, clean, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe </span>
  </em>
  <span>most of all. Instinct had taught him how to teach his sparkling.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He didn’t need his instincts to teach him to love him, however.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Razor rested limply in Predaking’s arms, faceplates pressed to his chest, trying to force his processor to work. One servo stroked his back while the other made sure he was held close, purring to him softly all the while. The hybrid kept making little clicks and whines to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I need you, I need you, I need you,</span>
  </em>
  <span> over and over again, and each time it cut straight to his spark.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Primus, he should have at least punched that fragging seeker before letting him off scott free.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking was beyond angry at this point. Anger didn’t even really begin to describe his feelings towards the situation. He should’ve never let Shockwave get Starscream involved. It was his fault Razor was a wreck right now, his fault that his sparkling was near inconsolable. At least, that’s what he’d first thought. His meeting at the volcano had changed this significantly, and now he wasn’t sure if the root cause truly was Starscream, or if things ran deeper.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“ -’m sorry.” Razor choked. “-’m acting stupid over nothing again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s not nothing.” Predaking replied quietly. “You lost someone quite close with no warning, only to have him spring up on the enemy’s side.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Primus, where in the Pit did he run off to?” He looked up at the larger predacon. “You said you saw him earlier today, what did he tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He avoided specifics, presumably because it was too painful for him to say,” Predaking told him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But did he say anything at all, even if it was vague?” Razor pushed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking sighed. “Yes, if you must know. He said he felt that Megatron would eventually end up killing him, were he to remain in his service. At least, that’s what I could glean from it. For someone who talks so much, he didn’t say much.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Razor went silent at that. After a bit, he spoke up again. “You think Buckethead would do that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not sure, yet.” He gave Razor a protective hug. “But I intend to find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Find out? How? You can’t just walk up to Megatron and ask him, and I think Starscream made it clear he didn’t want to spill.” He cuddled into Predaking’s embrace. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No, but Starscream can’t have been the only one he’s abused,” Predaking said. He thought for a moment. “I wonder if Knockout would know anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t think there would have to be others. Starscream’s always been one for self preservation, and nobody managed to enrage Lord Angry Bucket off quite as much as he did.” Razor offered. “Still, he was in the medbay so frequently he practically lived in it, so maybe Knockout would know something.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re certainly not wrong about that.” Predaking mused. “Even though he proved remarkably resilient to that, the little nine-lived pain in the aft.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t blame him, Dad.” Razor looked up at him. “It’s not his fault. I know he didn’t...he didn’t intend for things to end up this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Indeed,” Predaking agreed reluctantly. “Though he should have been smarter about where he wanted to end up, and acted accordingly.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Someone should have told him that.” Razor thought for a moment. “Unless he didn’t have time. Spur of the moment, ‘do or die’ kind of thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking thought for a moment, being careful about his next choice of words. “Regardless of that, I think you should be careful about...sticking up for him let’s say. Lord Megatron is furious, which is putting it lightly. If he finds out that you’re rooting for him, things might not end very...pleasantly.” He shook his head. “What I’m saying is don’t do anything stupid. Don’t go look for him, don’t go running off to join the Autobots out of spite, don’t go trying to help him in battles if you meet him there again. It’s counterproductive to both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I...fine. I only promise to try though. Trouble tends to find </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He looked up. “You’ll really help me get to the bottom of this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course. I want to set your spark to rest, after all.” Predaking said, giving him a reassuring smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Thanks Dad.” Razor said gratefully. “It...that means a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking said nothing, just purred to him softly and continuing to hold him close. Sometimes nothing needed to be said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How well did you know Starscream?” Predaking asked the red medic as he bustled around the medbay, organizing fallen tools.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Better than most, but we weren’t the best of friends or anything. That being said, it was hard to not get to know him when he used the medbay doors as revolving ones.” Knockout replied, grumbling as he lifted a particularly heavy piece of equipment off the floor. “Primus dammit Breakdown.” He cursed under his intakes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I see. Still, you knew him somewhat well, yes?” The Predacon continued.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This wouldn’t have anything to do with Razor, would it?” he asked with a sly lilt in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking sighed. “I promised I’d help him dig to the bottom of this mess, and I intend to keep that promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The medic nodded sympathetically. “Never a good idea to break a promise to a sparkling. He’s still hung up on Starscream’s...rather abrupt exit?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It cut him deeply. I understand why, of course, and despite my...issues with him, I put that aside. I won’t lie, I’m with Razor on this one. Where did he fly off to? I’d like to know as well, in all honesty.” He admitted. “It’s not like things were going particularly awful for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sans the...incident.” Knockout added.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I was under the impression that that was...normal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you count the fact that Megatron was always using him as his punching bag, then yes, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>normal." The four wheeler said, his tone very much implying that it was otherwise not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made this one different then? If it’s not unheard of, why did this one push him?” Predaking questioned, almost to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It could be just that; he was pushed over the edge. Even a bot like Starscream can only take so much, and this time...it just felt unfair. I mean...if you step back and look at the situation, it wasn’t really his fault.” Knockout mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, I’ll bite, what was this ‘incident’ and what made it different?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally asking the real questions.” he purred. “There was a fight with the Autobots at one of our Energon mines, with only Starscream and Zephyr left to defend it. Well...you can guess what happened next. They were overwhelmed even though Screamer kept requesting backup, some Energon was stolen, and he got blamed for the whole thing with...predictable results.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s...that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>it? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Just some lost Energon?</span>
  <em>
    <span>” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Predaking shook his head. “That seems like disproportionate retribution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it is, but our...illustrious leader says it keeps him in line. Screamer did have a rather annoying habit of trying to usurp him for a while. Trust me, I’ve...brought it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you lived?” He raised an optic ridge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I asked under the guise of being sick of fixing him up all the time. It was on the heels of him having been on a medberth nearly every day for a deca-cycle.” The good doctor said between clenched dentae as he heaved a box onto a shelf. “Which, to be fair, I absolutely was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That makes sense. And you think that incident tipped him over the edge?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” Knockout affirmed with a snap of his digits. “He’d been acting strange for a while, then </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>happened, and then...gone with the wind. Although it might be better for him this way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being hunted by Lord Megatron is better? Are you sure?” Predaking asked for confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a vicious cycle, you see. Starscream would get the scrap beaten out of him, him and Big M would reconcile, Starscream screws up, gets the scrap beaten out of him, and repeats ad nauseum. Often I’d be forced to release him before he was cleared, and he’d pretend he was fine when he was very clearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it would just keep going on and on like that.” The medic hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long did that go on for?” he questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too long.” Was the short reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which you didn’t do anything about.” The dragon pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What could I do?” Knockout snapped. “It’s not like I could just ask him to stop! Even if I did, there’s no way that could end well. Who knows? Maybe he’d find some way to twist Breakdown or Zephyrstrike to get at me for insubordination! I couldn’t live with myself if that happened, especially to Zephyr. There’s no way in the Pit she could take that. And Breakdown...he’s my best friend, he’s got a golden spark but he’s dumb as a sack of rocks in most cases. Who knows what would be done to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking paused. “I...I suppose that makes sense. I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright.” he sighed. “I can’t really blame you when you haven’t really had the time to form the kind of relationships most of us have. It’s really easy to forget how young you actually are. I think your time with Razor matured you quite a bit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it comes with the territory of rearing a sparkling.” He grunted.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That could very well be the case. I wouldn’t know, I’ve never had one.” Knockout said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking heaved a sigh. “Thank you for telling me what you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t mention it. It would be nice to give that sparkling of yours some peace. If you want anyone else to ask, try Zephyr. She knew Starscream from before the war even started, and she might have some more insight into that confusion mess of a processor of his.” the medic suggested. “Just...try not to scare her too much, ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I would never intentionally do that.” The Predacon huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know, I know, but all the same. She’s a bit...how do I put this nicely? Easily frightened.” He chuckled to himself. “Primus, I love her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Optimus found Starscream standing atop the base, wings up and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fluttering </span>
  </em>
  <span>happily every time a gust of the desert wind blew over them. They flicked up and down, occasionally spreading wider or pulling inward to catch the gusts on his sensors. The seeker looked truly calm for the first time since he’d joined them. He’d often see Starscream come up to do this, and while he didn’t get it, he was more than happy to leave him to it if it meant the tense bot would relax and let his guard down.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hello Starscream.” The prime greeted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream’s wings jumped up and open, with the large ones sticking out to the sides. “Prime! You surprised me there.” He said nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies. That wasn't my intention. I only wanted to talk.” Optimus said gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Yes, if you’re willing. I’d like to ask you about Razorfang.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"...May I ask why?" Starscream asked apprehensively. Optimus detected an undertone of worry as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No harm will be done to him. I’m just curious, if I’m completely honest. He is...an anomaly, you must understand, the first of his kind. I want to know what he’s like, what kind of person he is.” He said, making a downward gesture with his servo. “I promise, he’ll be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some of the tension eased out of the seeker. “Alright, that sounds...reasonable. But not here. I’d rather not spill all of his young life where anyone could just walk up and hear. It feels...disrespectful to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Agreed. I have a place in mind, actually, if you don’t mind.” the Prime suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“E-eh? Sure.” Starscream nodded, a bit surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let Optimus lead him back down into the base and through a groundbridge. The pair came out the other side to be greeted with the sound of rushing wind and a thin, hot-metal band of sunlight on the horizon, and the first evening stars starting to shine. They stood on a massive cliff, the stone having been weathered to look like a massive block, almost like a pulpit of some kind. Below them was deep, azure blue water that crashed and foamed white against the base of the sheer face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wind up here was clear and cold and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was the best kind, hard enough that it tugged at you but not so brutal it threatened to sweep you off your feet, chilly but not freezing. Starscream felt his wings fluttering happily, and for once didn’t try to stop them. He loved this kind of weather.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What do you think?” Optimus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s surprisingly pretty. Let it never be said Earth doesn’t have it’s good points, few as they may or may not be.” He replied, wings still fluttering, spread wide and held high to catch the wind against them, and a real smile on his faceplates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Prime smiled at the sight. The seeker looked...genuinely happy. There wasn’t a bit of tension to be seen in him. He was happily stretching to meet the wind, nearly standing on the tips of his peds to do it. It was nice, seeing him this was. He seemed younger like this, less fatigued and burdened, like years of hardened grief, rage, and sorrow had been stripped off his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...about Razor, yes? What do you want to know specifically?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded in confirmation. “It feels like I want to know everything. He’s very foreign to me, for so many reasons. Start from the beginning. What possessed Shockwave to make him?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For that, I have no answer. Near as anyone could figure, one day Shockwave woke up from recharge and went ‘You know what I feel like doing today? Breaking the laws of nature’ and just went from there." Starscream joked. "He explained his scientific reasoning behind it, wanting to combine the power of a Predacon with the less...primal mind of a run of the mill Cybertronian. With that in mind, you’d think the CNA ratio would be 50/50 even, but no. Either Shockwave doesn’t know what it is, or he won’t tell, and my bet is the latter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He seems to have become a little bit more than a mere experiment." Optimus pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Razor needed to be...taken care of differently, due to being a hybrid, and the new method led to...several attachments. Since his processor is far more like ours, Shockwave theorized the best way to raise him was like a normal sparkling, with stints in the cloning tube so it didn't take an eternity. He brought me on board his crazy little project, and I got quite close with the little scraplet. I can't deny that, and I’m not even the worst of it. Predaking-" he shook his head “is head over peds for him. You’d think that was his biological sparkling. Everything then has become something of a blurr, but one of my most vivid memories was introducing him to Razor. It manages to warm my spark still.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What was it like watching someone like Predaking fawn over a sparkling?” Optimus asked with a laugh. “Would you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The seeker nodded. “That was an...interesting day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream hissed as he tried to keep his grip on the squirming sparkling, who was doing his best to wriggle free and jump to Shockwave, who was occupied with a datapad. Either he was feeling particularly energetic or spiteful today, and the SIC had to make quite a few goofy looking stumbles to keep him under wraps.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He doesn’t seem very excited about meeting Predaking. Are you sure this is a good idea?” He asked the scientist.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He’s acting like a sparkling acts, Starscream. Loosen your grip, let him climb around on you.” Shockwave instructed without looking back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t want him crawling all over me and scratching me up.” Starscream said defensively, trying to keep his hold on the slippery baby Predacon, who was chirping and whistling happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He thinks you’re playing with him.” Shockwave turned his head, and he swore the hulking purple bastard gave him an amused look. He pried the seeker’s arms open, and Razor darted up, perching on his shoulder and immediately began trying to chew on his red crest. He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little menace. I really hope he gets along with Predaking.” the Air Commander muttered, stroking Razorfang’s back in spite of himself, making him purr and arch his back against the dull silver servo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It would be an irking hitch in this if he didn’t.” Shockwave agreed as they made their way onto the outer deck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking, Skylynx, and Darksteel were huddled together at one end, mandibles and claws stained blue from the day’s energon digging, while Crimsonwing lay curled in a tight ball away from them, also stained with characteristic blue. Starscream wondered what they did to tick her off, or if she was just being moody as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, so how are we doing this?” he asked Shockwave, bundling Razor back into his arms, making him give a tiny hiss of annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s best if we let Razorfang come to them. Just set him down and nudge him in the right direction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Nudge</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not send him sprawling with your ped.” Shockwave said, glaring at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, I’d never do that.” Starscream huffed, getting down on one knee and gently placing Razor on the deck. The little dragon stretched his neck and fluttered his wings a bit, staring at the older Predacons intently, before slowly padding over to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d never admit it aloud, but Starscream was just a little sad to see him go. Sure, he’d still get time with him, but it had been...kind of nice to be taking care of him. Still, if this was what was best for him, he couldn’t complain much. Besides, Shockwave was probably right in thinking it would be best for Razor to be raised by his own kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking stared at the tiny little...</span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> that had planted itself in front of him and was staring right back, tail moving smoothly from side to side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Skylynx asked, crouching down to peer at the newcomer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It smells weird.” Darksteel hissed, shaking his beak and backing up. “And it looks like you, Preds. Do you know what it is?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He really does.” Predaking agreed, sounding rather surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>it?” Skylynx repeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's a sparkling.” Predaking answered, clicking his mandibles together thoughtfully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah dumbaft. Haven’t you seen a sparkling before?” Darksteel chortled. Skylynx gave him a playful shove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you?” He shot back. “Ask King, he’s the one who knew what it was.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, that’s true. How’d you know, eh?” Darksteel asked, nudging him with his beak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Crimson do anything behind our backs?” Skylynx added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking snorted a laugh. “Not on your life, you slag-for-processors.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stiffened suddenly, and the three of them turned around to find said sparkling tugging on the end of Predaking’s tail, his fangs too miniscule to even leave marks. He looked up at the older dragon and chirped at him playfully. He was dimly aware of Shockwave and that fragging pain in the aft next to him, but he was too enamored with the little dragon to notice them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Primus, the sparkling was tiny, so small Predaking could fit him in the palm of his talon. He kept yanking on his tail, wiggling his own and making it clear he wanted his attention, and the Predacon felt a warm feeling starting to creep into his spark. He let out a little growl and pulled harder, and Predaking tugged it back a little. The sparkling let out a hiss of delight and quickly dragged it back again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you come from, little one?” He asked. The sparkling let out a little whistle in response, a sweet, soft, high pitched sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking’s spark melted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems to really like you.” Skylynx commented as he and Darksteel watched their brother slowly bond with the sparkling, who was currently in the process of climbing up his tail and onto his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess that means you get to be saddled with him!” Darksteel teased. “How do you feel about becoming a sire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d ask if you two really wanted no part of it, but then I remembered how lacking in processor strength you both are and I think it’s better this way.” Predaking snorted, but his tone was lighthearted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Darksteel fell into a fit of laughing while Skylynx smiled gently.  “It looks like he likes you best. We won’t try and get in the way of that.” He reassured, bonking his head against his brother’s shoulder. Predaking gave him a grateful nip with his mandibles in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to the sparkling, who was sitting between his wings and chirping loudly. He jumped up onto Predaking’s face, perching between his eyes and letting out that whistle again. He gave a gentle warble in response, nuzzling him. The tiny Predacon rubbed his faceplates against his own, making a clicking sound, and Predaking purred, loud and deep in his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’ll get along nicely, little one.” He cooed to the sparkling, who bonked his snout against his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two Decepticons watched from a distance, with Shockwave typing remarkably fast on his datapad while Starscream tried to keep his expression carefully blank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They seem to be bonding rather quickly.” The SIC noted, an undertone of bitterness in his voice. “Good to know your plan isn’t going off the rails.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“For now. It’s illogical to assume everything will stay this way. Still, it is good to see that Predaking will most likely take him in.” Shockwave said without looking up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange, considering they don’t share any blood relation.” Starscream thought for a moment. “Er...right? You didn’t throw any of Predaking’s CNA into Razor, did you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s for me to know and you to not worry about.” Shockwave gave him a look. “That matter is none of your concern, and it will remain that way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you always so vague about it?” Starscream asked suspiciously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logically, because it’s not important.” He replied curtly, tucking the datapad away in his subspace and approaching the four Predacons, sans Crimsonwing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking looked up as he approached, tilting his head to the side in a questioning manner</span>
  <span>  <br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, please give us a name so Preds will stop quietly squeeing ‘sparkling’ under his intakes.” Darksteel piped up, sitting cross-legged next to him, in bot mode and fully ready to translate in the most embarrassing way possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking thumped him with his tail before transforming as well, cradling the sparking in his arms. “Ignore him. What is his name?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shockwave reached out a servo and stroked the little Predacon. “His name is Razorfang. He is yours, if you will have him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking went silent for a moment. His voice was soft when he spoke again. “You...</span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him to be mine?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Logically, it’s most likely best if he’s raised at least partially by his own kind, preferably for the most part.” He pulled out his datapad and made some more notes. “Considering that you are the one most similar to him, structurally speaking, you were the most logical candidate, but it wouldn’t work if you were forced into it. So, the question remains; will you take him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely.” Predaking affirmed without missing a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Starscream will assist you, as he has formed an attachment to him, as well.” Shockwave turned on his heel and walked off. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You didn’t have to phrase it like that, you scraplet fragger!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Starscream shrieked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shockwave didn’t stop, didn’t even turn to face him.  “Of the two of us, I would think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be more inclined to such actions. I am not the one whose clones tried to kill me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream sputtered before growling while the Predacons laughed behind him. He furiously spun around and stalked off angrily, but not before Predaking could say something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not think this gives you license to mess around with Razorfang, Starscream!” he yelled after him. “Do I have to threaten you, or will you behave yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Predaking, you won’t see me around, and the only place I’ll see you is in my nightmares.” With that, he made what he wanted to believe was a graceful exit, but that would not be the truth, and he was pretty sure his shaking legs only added to the embarrassment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That answer didn’t do much besides cement in Predaking’s mind just how quickly Starscream could make bad choices, and how little it took for the seeker to completely weird him out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream wrapped up. “That’s the short version of it anyway. It was very strange, seeing the Predacons all...talking together, even if I couldn’t understand a word of it. Still, I suppose it helped me understand just how tightly knit they were, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>served as yet another warning to never get on their bad sides more than I already had.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Interesting that Shockwave would pair the two of you,” Optimus mused. “Do you know what his reasoning might have been?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream snorted. “To frag with me. It’s not like he liked me or anything. Our relationship became more neutral the more time I spent with Razor, but apparently he wasn’t above dunking on me for the sake of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Optimus nodded after a moment. “Are you still afraid of Predaking?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Isn’t it obvious?” He questioned, raising an optic ridge.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Prime shook his head. “I know you feared him then, but much has come to pass between the two of you now. He even went so far as to help you dispose of the ToxEn.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I-” He paused. It was true. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> done so, much to his own surprise, no less. However, he was loath to believe things could change between them so easily. “I...I don’t know anymore. I...I fear him as a Decepticon, but then, he’s in the same boat as the rest of them, that’s nothing new. I can’t say, anymore, how I feel about him besides that. It still looked like he wanted to rip my faceplate off, but that was over Razor, not hatred for me specifically.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“True enough,” Optimus conceded. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Besides,” the seeker added. “It’s not like he was helping me just for that reason alone. It was for Razor as well. Which, fair, that’s his sparkling, but still. If we were in a situation where Razor didn’t come into question, I wonder if he’d help me. He said he’d put aside his grudge, but who knows how true that really is?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do you trust him to keep his word?” the Prime asked him, a serious note in his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream sighed. “Maybe? I don’t know.” He went silent for a moment. “He’ll do anything to keep Razor safe, and if that means lying to anyone, me especially, I wouldn’t be surprised. Still, I can’t deny he did a good job with him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You really think so?” Optimus asked, surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream nodded. “For a sparkling raised around the likes of Megatron and Airachnid, he’s turned into one of the best bots I know. It’s a bit jarring actually, seeing just how...sweet he is. I mourn the day when he loses his innocence completely.” He growled. “Damn Shockwave for making me care about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do you see that as a weakness?” Optimus said softly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Caring about </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a chink in my armor for Megatron to exploit. I don’t need to paint targets on my back. In the end, I hid everything from everyone, and it probably saved me from a lot of pain in the long run.” The seeker replied bitterly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It is better to address your weaknesses than hide them,” the Prime counselled him. “And caring about something or someone is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>a weakness. In the right context, it is a strength. Just caring can lead towards better paths, or can guide someone else onto one.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>For a moment Starscream was stunned. Did he know? Did Prime know why he was really here? Did he know about his striving for his trinemate’s approval? About the endless pit of grief and constant state of mourning he had been reduced to, just because of his agony over their deaths?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Just because he still cared about them with all his spark?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Everyone cares about something,” Prime continued. “Everyone holds something or someone close in their secret spark. Including Megatron.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Of course, but the things Megatron cares for are harmful to everyone else.” Starscream huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I only mention him as an example,” Optimus reassured him. “He does not let the things he cares about become weaknesses, rather he turns them to his advantage. It is a quality of his that I admire.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It makes you sound like you </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Primus-forsaken fragger.” The seeker spat, red optics ablaze with rage.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Optimus shook his head. “No. I do not hate him, but I fear that his actions have led him too far astray for him to recover himself. He has become lost in his cause. However,” he clarified. “I am not near foolish enough to underestimate his cunning, nor the lengths he is willing to go to in order to achieve his purposes.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know if he even has a cause anymore. Unicron’s got his claws in too deep. Megatron got himself in too deep, and he dragged me in with him, and made me lose everything. Myself, my brothers-” a sob hitched in his throat. “He made me rot. I might have accelerated the process, but he jump-started it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Optimus reached out a servo to pat his shoulder, but pulled back upon remembering that he didn’t like contact. “I feel for you, Starscream. Many of my own have also fallen by Megatron’s efforts.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“At least they have the mercy of being dead.” He dashed a servo across his washer-fluid-filled optics, hoping the prime didn’t notice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Being dead will not get you what you want, Starscream.” Optimus said gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know...I know...but sometimes…sometimes it just feels like it would be easier than dealing with all...</span>
  <em>
    <span>this. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Or, not even death. Just...turning off everything, memories, emotions and the like. Just turn it off so I feel nothing.” He could no longer hide it, washer fluid running down his faceplates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are strong enough to face this, Starscream,” Prime encouraged. “I’ve seen it in you before, and I know you have the will to see this through.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you do that? How can you always be this patient and kind with everyone? Is it the matrix in your chest, or is it some other prime scrap I don’t understand?” He looked up at the Prime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Optimus let out a laugh. “There’s no secret, Starscream. I just care, and I believe that everyone has the capacity to do good things. Including you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T-thank you.” The ex ‘Con whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razorfang's root mode</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. In the Process of Reforging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More than just a missing T-cog</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Starscream hadn’t realized how close he’d grown to Bumblebee until the scout turned up without a T-cog.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In hindsight, it had been quite a nasty trick he’d fallen for. A fake relic signal planted by M.E.C.H. had landed them with a body part they really shouldn’t have had, and Bee? Well, as Miko had so eloquently put it, Bee had gotten the Cybertronian equivalent of passing out and waking up in an ice bath with a missing kidney. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream shuddered as he thought of it. Not being able to transform? What a nightmare. He remembered Megatron threatening to do it more than once and was still infinitely grateful he’d never followed through. Not being able to fly would’ve been pure torture. With that in mind, he stuck by Bee as the rest of the Autobots separated and talked quietly, talking to him in a whisper.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:What am I going to do now?:. </span>
  <span>He beeped mournfully, head in his servos. </span>
  <span>.:If I can’t transform...I’m about as good as useless.:.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re not useless. Even without your T-cog, you’re still more useful to this team then I’ve been, so don’t start down that road, please.” Starscream said bluntly.</span>
</p><p><span>.:You and I both know I can’t do anything without being able to transform!:. </span><span>Bee</span> <span>shook his head. </span><span>.:And don’t start self-deprecating to make me feel better. You’re useful too, you just haven’t had the time that everyone else has. You can also, y’know, still defend yourself because you didn’t get your organs stolen!:.</span></p><p>
  <span>“We’ll get your T-cog back then! That would’ve been the plan even if you could fight without it, because something like that should never be in the hands of those thrice damned humans.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Why must they dig into things they don’t understand?:. </span>
  <span>The scout sighed. </span>
  <span>.:It’s a nice thought, but they could have taken it anywhere. What are the chances of us finding it?:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not impossible, Especially since Silas is...somewhat predictable in what he wants. Frag it, I’ll go out and look for them solo if push comes to shove.” The seeker declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:That...don’t do that, but I appreciate the thought, really I do. I...wow, I never expected to hear that from you.:. </span>
  <span>He said with a slightly empty laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, you…” Starscream paused for a moment. “You’re the closest thing I have to a friend here, and you’ve been cutting me far more slack than I deserve. Do I know why? No. Do I feel like it’s going to bite me in the aft eventually? Unfortunately, yes. But whatever your motive, you’ve been kind to me, and I won’t repay that with my usual bitterness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:There’s no ulterior motive. I’m being nice because I want to be your friend, and I want to help you. No tricks, no servo behind my back holding a knife.:. </span>
  <span>Bee crossed a digit over his spark. </span>
  <span>.:Promise. I don’t know how long it will take to prove it, but...if you're willing to go out and search for M.E.C.H. all alone, I’m willing to be patient.:.   </span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I...thank you.” He murmured, and Bee saw his wings fluttering a bit. “And I promise we’ll get your cog back, even if we have to grind Silas’s face into a red paste. Honestly, that would be the preferred outcome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:You know Optimus would never spring for it.:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fully aware. I have no idea how he manages to be so merciful. To me, to Silas, to Razorfang, Primus, even to Megatron. I suppose that’s the kind of insight only the Matrix can grant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Maybe, but if he wasn’t the way he is, he wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>Prime, and he’s the best there is.:. </span>
  <span>Bumblebee said confidently, then sighed. </span>
  <span>.:Still, who knows how this will all turn out?:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to roll again, I have no doubts about it.” Starscream said, cautiously resting a servo on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bee gave him a grateful look. </span>
  <span>.:I really hope you’re right.:.  </span>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Primus, this scene was familiar to him, just with the roles reversed. How many times had he been in Bumblebee’s position with Thundercracker and Skywarp at his shoulders, trying to lift his spirits? It was nearly surreal, not being the one who was currently falling apart. Still, Starscream was mostly confident that his brothers would approve of his particular action here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It shouldn’t have come as a surprise to anyone that even without his wheels, Bumblebee was more than determined to keep going out and potentially getting into trouble. It also shouldn’t have been a surprise that Bulkhead was more than willing to oblige him. The result? Knockout and Breakdown got the relic, Ratchet was irate nearly beyond words, Bee was borderline inconsolable, and Raf had been saddled with the herculean task of cheering his friend up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>So yes, things were going </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’ve already lost your voicebox and your T-cog! Are you really trying to add your spark to the list?” Ratchet berated.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bumblebee hung his head. </span>
  <span>.:I’m sorry. I just...do you have any idea how this feels? I can’t do anything! I can’t be out there with all of you, can’t do what I did when I snatched the Spark Extractor. Everything useful about me is tied to my wheels! Without it I’m just a dead weight, and I don’t...I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be that!:. </span>
  <span>He wailed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream hung in the back, wincing at the despair in the scout’s voice. If you stuck around with Bee long enough, you could start to hear the differences and intricacies in his beeping, the variety of pitch and tone communicating his emotions with very good accuracy, and it was, for lack of a better term, absolutely sparkwrenching to listen to, so much so that he actually wanted to hug the little scout. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>who hated physical contact, and he wondered subconsciously just what exactly had happened to him in the last month.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:Just face it, without my T-cog, I’m completely useless.:.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re not useless Bee!’ Raf tried to reassure him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:I appreciate the sentiment, but-:. </span>
  <span>Bee started, only to be interrupted by Arcee.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I hate to break up your self pity session, but the ‘Cons just got away with their second Iaconian relic payday.” She pointed out, arms crossed. “We might want to start looking into preventing them from getting a third.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Show him some mercy Arcee, by Primus. You’d be clawing at the walls too if you were in his position.” Starscream hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And that’s an excuse to start making stupid desicions?” She snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Throwing blame around will not fix past events.” Optimus interjected, leaving Starscream once again in awe of his ability to just steal the room. “The best thing we can do now is double our efforts towards the relics. That being said, we can’t afford to take unnecessary risks.” He turned to Bee.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:I’m sorry.:.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know. I understand how you must be feeling now, but it still stands. You are not to leave the base until we can find your T-cog. We </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span>find it, and you will be whole again.”  the prime reassured, his tone firm but kind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bee only nodded while watching the group disperse, feeling his optics welling up with washer fluid. Raf climbed up next to him and patted him on the thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bumblebee’s right to be less than hopeful.” Ratchet said to Optimus in a low voice. “But we both know there's a way to fix this right now, without rooting around this planet or baiting M.E.C.H. out of hiding."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A transplant." Prime answered his unasked question. Ratchet nodded. "I wouldn't be opposed to it, but for that, we'd need a donor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have one right here." The medic said, looking Prime straight in the optic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Said prime was silent for a long moment. "It's a generous offer, old friend, but it would be merely transferring the problem from one to another."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ratchet shook his head. "I know you want this to have a neat resolution, but that just can't happen this time. Besides, fact is I don't rely on my T-cog the same way Bumblebee does. I'm not out in the field the same way he is, and my ability to transform is nearly wasted on me because of that. My contribution to this team comes from my medical skills, not my weapons and wheels." He argued. “We can’t afford to be short even </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>warrior.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Optimus sighed. “You make a compelling case, I can’t argue with that. However, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will </span>
  </em>
  <span> find Bumblebee’s T-cog. Primus, Starscream’s ready to take on M.E.C.H. on his own just to do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M.E.C.H. are a pack of ghouls! Who knows what they’ve done to it, the damage they’ve already inflicted on it. Who knows...if I could even repair it, in whatever state we get it back in. It might be worth nothing more than scrap by that point. We already failed him when we let him fall into Silas’s clutches.” The medic seethed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that declaration, things snapped into place. Prime put a servo on his shoulder. “Ratchet, you did everything in your power-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! This isn’t about my inability to restore his voicebox!” He cried, before pausing, servos clenched. “I...I simply want to do what’s right. For Bumblebee and for the team.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He can have mine.” Starscream offered quietly. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How long have you been listening?!” Ratchet demanded after jumping nearly ten feet in the air due to Starscream materializing out of seemingly nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "I wasn't listening, I happened to be in the same vicinity, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>weren't exactly quiet." The seeker pointed out. "Anyway, like I said, I'm willing to give Bee my T-cog."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "I never knew you to be the joking type." The medic replied acidly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>            "He's not joking."  Optimus assured. “That’s extremely selfless of you, but why, if I may ask?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I...well, if you want the truth, I owe him. Bee has been the closest thing to a real friend I’ve had in longer than I can remember. Why, I don’t know. Do I care? Not really. He has, without request or thought of reward, gone above and beyond to show me kindness. He’s done all that, gone through all that effort, just for me, even though my ‘joining’ the Autobots was you lot scraping me off the floor.” He shuddered, remembering the time he’d spent alone and the horror it had brought. “After all that, how could I not repay him, in some capacity?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Starscream, you don’t have to repay someone for that.” Prime informed him gently.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He discovered the meaning of common decency.” Ratchet muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know what common decency is you flat tire.” The seeker snapped back, frowning.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Then why do you feel like you owe someone for showing it to you? You most certainly don’t.” He questioned, and Starscream turned away, arms crossed over his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“T-that’s...never mind that! Are we giving him my T-cog or what?” He hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Absolutely not.” The medic replied bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What?” He asked, wings held stiffly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I know what you intend with this, but we can’t have it.” Ratchet said, trying to take the edge off his voice, and turned to the prime for backup.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Optimus nodded in agreement. “It’s beyond what anyone would ask of you, and it makes me happy to see you’ve come to care for Bumblebee so much. However, as it stands, you’re invaluable as our only flier. You give us an edge we didn’t have before.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“S-seriously? That’s...I...hmm.” The seeker stammered, wings lowered to the sides. “Well, that’s definitely not something Megatron would ever give me, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rest assured, nobody here is like Megatron.” Ratchet assured him, his tone more gentle than Starscream would have thought possible, and he seemed to relax a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Ratchet is correct. Whatever he did to you, whatever he made you do, whatever he would do in this scenario, know that we would never make you repeat it. We are not him, and never will be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Primus I hope not, or I am well and truly done for.” Starscream said, and it would have sounded like a joke had his tone not been so hollow.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>When was the last time kindness was offered without a price?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Arcee stood tensed, psyching herself up to do one of the things she'd always dreaded: surgery. She'd already put Ratchet, and now all she had to do was pull his T-cog and place it in Bee. Simple.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>At least, on paper.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>In practice, she was completely out of her depth. She was a fighter, not a medic! This was beyond her paygrade. She felt her spark start to pound and her servos shake, imaging all the ways this could go completely and horribly wrong and either one or both of her patients would have severe injuries due to her ineptitude or worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed that Starscream was rubbing off on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A loud, insistent beep echoed through the room, jarring her out of her slow circle of ‘oh primus I’m going to frag this up so badly’ Her head jerked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's happening?" Raf asked, nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ratchet’s flatlining!” Miko cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No he isn't!" She looked closely at the screen, just to be sure. She breathed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's an Iacon homing beacon." Optimus declared. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Saved by the relic signal.” Arcee muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If we’re picking it up, that means the ‘Cons unearthed it.” Bulkhead looked over to the Prime, unsure what to do. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Optimus quickly issued orders. "Autobots, prepare to roll out. Arcee, I’d like you to stay and keep an optic on things with Bee. Starscream, you’ll join Bulkhead and I."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What?” Starscream asked. “Me?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes,” Optimus said, turning to him. “You. You’re the only other one we have.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The seeker only nodded, holding his wings very still.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What’s wrong, don’t you wanna see some action?” Bulkhead asked, noticing his lack of excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t get me wrong, I’ve been waiting for this since the hundredth time Megatron landed me on one of Knockout’s medberths, but I can’t help but feel something is going to go sideways.” Starscream glanced around at the others, his unease clear, and praying to high Primus he didn’t screw anything up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“As long as we stick together, and watch out for each other, we’ll come out alright,” Optimus said, opening a groundbridge and leading them through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The wind tugged at the rag-tag team as they slowly scaled the cliff, listening to the rhythmic sound of hammer chipping away at stone. It was another example of that perfect type of wind, and Starscream felt as if that was a sign of good fortune. Peering over the top, they were greeted to the sight of Breakdown and Knockout, the former excavating a very ornate-looking warhammer and the latter doing nothing as per usual.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t get it. All this chipping away with my hammer...just to bring Megatron another hammer?” Breakdown questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Knockout sighed. “This hammer is a bit more, how shall we say...special, than yours. Also, it’s not attached to you, which is another point in its favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I guess that makes sense?” Breakdown looked down at the hammer embedded in the ground. “What is he going to use it for?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t look at me, I’m not an expert on Iaconian antiques.” Knockout struck a pose, studying his digits in a bored manner.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why would we even pick it up if we don’t know what it does?” Breakdown asked as he attempted to yank the hammer out of the ground with no luck, falling on his aft.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Knockout intook sharply. “You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> dumb.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And this planet’s sky is blue.” Breakdown replied with a smirk, and the red medic had to laugh at that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“So...what exactly is that thing?” Bulkhead whispered to Optimus. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That hammer is a relic of the thirteen original Primes.” Optimus narrowed his optics, trying to get a better look. “Specifically, the Forge of Solus Prime. Most thought it lost, myself included, but apparently not. It must have been stored with the confiscated Decepticon artillery in the vaults of Iacon, and sent here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What does it do?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was gleam in the Prime's optics that suggested contained excitement. “Put simply? It can build any item, even the components that make up Cybertronian life forms.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bulkhead was taken aback. “Basically, you’re saying that if we had it, we could pound any weapon we could dream of into existence?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Or we could make Bumblebee a new T-cog and forgo dealing with M.E.C.H. entirely.” Starscream mused, almost to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That would be the case, but we cannot allow that technology to remain in their hands,” Optimus said, shaking his head. “The potential damage they could do with access to that alone is too great a threat to ignore.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream heaved a sigh. “That’s true.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The three fell silent and Starscream tried to ignore the pulse of hope that was consuming his spark. The Forge...he’d heard about it, and now, knowing what it could do, he couldn’t help but wonder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Could it make something to bring the dead back to life?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was a stupid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>idea, and yet, Primus almighty, it was so disgustingly alluring. The Forge could make anything if the servo of a prime wielded it, so why not? Not the kind of revival like Dark Energon brought, real, regifted life, rejuvenating even the oldest of chassis. His wings twitched excitedly with the thought, and he knew right then and there that they absolutely had to land the hammer, no matter what.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How about you get off your aft and </span>
  <em>
    <span>help me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Breakdown hissed as he tried to yank the Forge free.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And get rock dust all over my finish? Over my dead chassis!” Knockout inspected his finish. “Do you know how long it took to buff out the scratches last time? I’m not at all eager to go through that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Why Zephyr puts up with you, I’ll never know.” He griped.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Knockout started to say something, but was interrupted by Bulkhead coming out of nowhere, his right servo in mace form, his strike aimed straight at Breakdown. He whirled around to see Optimus and Starscream on his heels, guns drawn.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well well well, look who finally crawled out into the light!” Knockout called to the seeker, who gave him the dirtiest look imaginable. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m going to enjoy scraping your paint.” He spat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You are outnumbered.” Optimus pointed his guns at the pair of ‘cons. “Surrender now, and there won’t have to be a fight.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ll be on our way as soon as we get this relic free.” Knockout smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We don’t have time for this!” yelled Starscream, raising his arm and firing a rocket directly at the red bot. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Knockout raised a servo and activated the object he held. A large shield instantly formed in front of him, the rocket detonating harmlessly against it. He laughed. “How do you like my new finish protector?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m going to drag your faceplates across the ground!” Starscream yelled at him, wings flaring up before pointing back in anger.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’d like to see you try!” Knockout pushed the shield out in front of him, slowly driving Optimus and Starscream back towards the edge of a cliff while Bulkhead struggled with Knockout. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The look the seeker gave him was almost comical in it’s timing, a smug, completely-self-assured look scrawled across his faceplates that screamed ‘you have no power here’. In an almost lazy fashion, he transformed into his alt mode, and simply dropped down in front of Knockout, slapping the artifact out of his servos at the same time. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Knockout groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Did you...did you just </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget</span>
  </em>
  <span> I could fly?” Starscream asked, raising an optic ridge. “Ah well, no matter. You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for a moment like this.” He hissed in delight, before promptly burying his fist in the medic’s face, with Optimus not far behind. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Breakdown were locked in a fight of their own. Bulkhead had managed to get Breakdown away from the Forge, but before he could try to get it out of the ground, he was tackled by the blue ‘con. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Breakdown swung for Bulkhead’s faceplates, just barely missing when the green bot rolled over and kicked his legs out from under him. Then, he swung a maced servo into his enemy’s head, sending him sliding across the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Pushing himself up, Bulkhead made a break for the Forge, wrapping his servos around the handle and pulling for all he was worth. For a moment, nothing happened. Then, suddenly, it came free in a shower of stone shards and dust, just in time for Breakdown to get back to his peds. He turned to the ‘con and held it up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Mine’s bigger!” He taunted, hefting the Forge.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Breakdown screamed in rage, running towards the green Autobot. Bulkhead swung the hammer just in time to connect with him, sending him flying.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Knockout looked up, and his optics widened in horror as Breakdown was sent crashing into him. The pair rolled, sprawling over the rocky ground. Bulkhead laughed triumphantly, hefting the massive hammer and starting to walk over to Optimus and Starscream. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Just then, he felt an impact to his back, and he was sent sprawling across the ground, the Forge knocked out of his grip by the impact. Groaning, he looked back to see a groundbrige opening, and felt his spark drop at the sight of who walked through it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Megatron.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>No no no no no no Primus no</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>It took all of Starscream’s remaining sense to not transform and fly away as fast as he could go. As it was, all his self control was focused on keeping him from shaking like a leaf, his spark pounded, roaring in his audials as the ash grey warlord stalked towards the fallen relic. Prime trained his gun on him, only for a fusion cannon to be aimed at Bulkhead as massive claws gripped the Forge and swung it over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He looked around, and as his optics fixed on a certain seeker, his mouth curled into a grin, showing off his jagged dentae. “Starscream! Who would have thought you’d be helping the Autobots?” He let out a cruel laugh. “Got tired of taking my orders, did you?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Said seeker was frozen, optics locked on the Decepticon leader, his wings twitching and spazzing all over the place. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I-it...it’s not...that...t-that’s not why I left!” Starscream stammered, his voice sounding like he was being strangled. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It definitely wasn’t for your profoundly loyal character, so what else could it be?” Megatron shook his head in mock disappointment. “You really are one of the lowest beings I’ve ever had stab me in the back. And after everything I did for you, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Everything...you got my brothers killed!” He cried shrilly, the accusation forcing itself out of him agaisnt his will.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Now now, don’t go blaming me for your mistakes. That-” He gave a jerk of his head in Starscream’s direction. “-was your doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I already know.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>Knockout and Breakdown quickly scrambled to their leader’s side, the former looking...almost sympathetic while the latter was smug. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"It's not like you're capable of doing much more than making mistakes, and your endless string of nothing but failures proves that." Megatron gave Optimus a look. "I am surprised that the Autobots would take you in."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The prime’s optics narrowed to near slits, and in a moment he looked well and truly angry. "I'm beginning to truly understand why you defected." He snearly spat, his voice shockingly cold. In fact, Optimus was nearly seething on the inside, because so close to Megatron and Forge while being completely unable to lift a digit against him due to his dirty little trick of pointing a weapon at his downed soldier.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ha! You’re welcome to him, Prime. Soon enough he’ll come crawling back.” The Decepticon leader gave the seeker a known smile “He always does, predictable as he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream ground his dentae, feeling an icy finger of rage jab him in the spark, overtaking his terror. "I'd sooner my chassis was ground to dust! You're the most pathetic, egotistical, disappointing excuse of a leader I've ever had the displeasure of knowing! You’ve rotted, and whatever the Decepticons used to be, whatever they once stood for, they’ve rotted alongside you! You and your ilk are like an organic’s corpse, with all it’s innards hanging out!"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With that, he snapped completely, throwing caution to the wind and leaping at the warlord, landing on all fours before bolting forward and latching onto the handle of the Forge, trying to rip it from Megatron’s clawed servos. Regaining his bearings, the 'con leader brought his left servo around in a fist. The punch took Starscream in the head, and he was sent skidding across the ground, faceplates-first.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>"Who are you to call me pathetic, when you can do nothing more to me than spit words?" Megatron shook his head, a malicious snarl on his faceplates. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream merely groaned in response, lying on his side, a trickle of Energon slowly leaking from the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’ll see you when you return, Starscream.” Megatron purred, before leaving the way he came with Breakdown and Knockout in tow.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Bulkhead got to his peds slowly, still reeling from being at the business end of Megatron’s deathbringer. Optimus was by his side in a sparkbeat, helping him balance and get his bearings. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you alright?” He asked the Wrecker, his tone full of gentle concern.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, just a little dazed. I’ll be ok.” Bulkhead replied with a grateful nod. “How’s Screamer?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ll have to see about that.” Prime said gravely.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The seeker hadn’t moved from his position much, curled inward on himself like a dead insect, hissing and clenching up in pain. He looked up at the two with dim, glitchy optics, a massive crack marring his faceplates, scrawling diagonally across the length of it.
</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“’m-” Starscream coughed, and something inside him rattled. “-sorry.” His head fell back to the ground and he finally gave in to the black that was crawling in his vision, just as Ratchet gave Optimus a very important call.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Delirium, Psychosis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scars both outward and in</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Starscream slowly came to on one of Ratchet’s berths, and it took him a while before he remembered everything and was thoroughly surprised by that fact. He had expected Prime to just leave him for his little blunder, but no. That was...unexpected, but then, this was Optimus Prime. The seeker decided he really should give him more credit, considering all the undeserved kindness he’d been shown already.</p><p>    Unless it was a trap. But was he really worth putting up this long of a ruse for? Probably not.</p><p>    He made a weak attempt to sit up before groaning quietly and decided to not try that again, a splitting pain pounding across the length of his faceplates. He brought a servo to them, and immediately recoiled as his digits ran over the massive fracture, crusted with the small crystals of dried Energon. He touched it gingerly, wincing as he agitated exposed wiring or circuits.</p><p>    He turned towards the wall and stared at it for a solid minute before remembering it was made of rock, not the semi-reflective metal of the Nemesis’s medbay. Maybe that was for the best. He didn’t know if he could take the sight of his mangled face without breaking. Primus, that had been so <em> stupid </em>of him. What had he been thinking, just jumping at Megatron like that? The warlord could snap him in half over his knee without a second thought. He’d cost them the Forge, and worse yet, he’d been exposed, at least partially.</p><p>    That was what really set him on edge. The knowledge that Prime and Bulkhead now knew a bit about Thundercracker, Skywarp, and what had happened to them. He didn’t want them to know. He didn’t want <em> anyone </em>to know, anyone but himself. They didn’t...they couldn’t ever understand. They couldn’t know, or they’d either throw him out for being the filthiest damn bot Primus ever spat out, or, even worse, they’d try and talk him out of feeling guilty. They’d try and get him to stop mourning.</p><p>    He wasn’t allowed to stop with either, not until he’d managed to prove himself. Not until he did something to make up for their deaths.</p><p>    By Primus he missed them.</p><p>    He sighed and turned over, only to be greeted to the sight of Optimus on the berth next to him, a series of tubes connected to a widened puncture wound in his side, just under his T-cog, funneling out a very familiar, viscous, neon blue fluid. His optics widened.</p><p>    “That <em> idiot </em> sparkling!” Starscream exclaimed, slapping the palm of his servo against his faceplate before jerking it back and wincing. “You <em> didn’t </em>.”</p><p>    “He did.” Ratchet said from somewhere, overhearing. </p><p>    “Primus almighty.” He groaned. “How?”</p><p>    “It seemed to be more of a lucky shot than anything.” Optimus said, a gently amused smile on his faceplates. “But a good shot regardless. I’m rather impressed, all things considered.”   </p><p>    “When did this all happen? I couldn’t have been out for that long...right?” The seeker questioned.</p><p>    “You were out for day, Earth time, which was apparently still enough time for us to get into a scrap with M.E.C.H and then a skirmish with your old teammates over an Energon mine.” Ratchet grunted. “Don’t ask me how this team is such a trouble magnet. First Bumblebee, then you, now Optimus.”</p><p>    “Never a dull moment.” Prime offered. Starscream snorted a laugh.</p><p>    “I suppose that’s one way to put it.” Ratchet sighed.</p><p>    “Wait, you said you fought with M.E.C.H.? How’s Bee? Did you get his T-cog back? Did it work?” Starscream asked, sitting up quickly. “Is he alright?”</p><p>    “In perfect working order. We got his T-cog back almost without a hitch, and luckily I was able to repair it, and with one fixed soldier came in two more injured.” The medic said, giving Starscream a look. “With that being said...what happened?”</p><p>    “O-optimus must have told you already, you don’t need to hear it from me.” He snapped, avoiding eye contact, both pairs of wings slowly lowering against his back. “Why didn’t you fix my face yet?”</p><p>    “It’s never a good idea to do cosmetic surgery on a patient that’s unconscious in the way you were, because there’s a decent chance of them waking up. As for your first point, no, he didn’t.”</p><p>    “I-” Starscream growled. “<em> Fine. </em> I jumped at Megatron and he sent me sprawling.”</p><p>    Ratchet stared. "You what?! No wonder you came back looking like roadkill! Why would you do that?!"</p><p>    “He had the Forge, and I didn’t want him to. Simple as that. It was stupid in hindsight, but he made me angry. I didn’t want to just lie down and let him kick me like I had in the past.” He replied, his voice low and raspy.</p><p>    Ratchet shook his head, sighing. "I suppose I should be grateful you're not a smear on his ped right now. What did he do? What enraged you enough to attack him?"</p><p>    “He-” The seeker choked. <em> He made me burn my life away. He took my brothers. He told Prime and Bulkhead things I want none of you to know. He’s gone completely mad and lost his cause. He’s made me decay. </em>“He said that I’d come back to him eventually.”</p><p>    The medic gave him a sidelong glance, but decided not to pry. "And I'm guessing you'd rather not?"</p><p>    “I would rather die. I’m not…” His voice quivered. “I’m <em> never </em> going back to his side. Never! He’s wrong, and I want him to know he’s wrong, eternally and utterly <em> wrong. </em>He thinks he knows me, knows what I’m like but he doesn’t have a clue and I’ll be dead and gone before ever returning!”</p><p>    “We know you’ll never go back.” Prime said gently. “I trust you.”</p><p>    “Megatron doesn’t believe it, apparently, and he’s just so utterly convinced of it that I’m starting to wonder if he’s right. It is in my track record after all, but I can’t allow him to win this time. If I go back to the Decepticons, I fail at everything I’ve promised myself I’d do. Everything I’ve promised others, and the time I’ve spent here will just be another chunk of my life burnt away and meaning nothing. I <em> refuse </em>to let that happen again.” He spat.</p><p>    He fell silent and seemed to just...deflate, a look of grim determination set across his cracked faceplate as Ratchet bustled around, picking up some of his more slender  tools for the delicate work of cosmetic repairs.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>    Ratchet awakened Starscream from his induced stasis, trying not to stare too intently at the thin line that replaced the gaping fracture in the seeker’s faceplates. He’d done the best he could, but cosmetic repairs had never been his strong suit, and he wasn’t exactly working in ideal conditions. Still, he looked better than he had when Optimus had dropped him on the berth, and that was best he could have asked for.</p><p>    “Alright, give it to me straight, how did it turn out?” Starscream asked, resigned, sitting up partially and resting on an elbow.</p><p>    Ratchet stiffened slightly, hesitant. Finally, he let out a long sigh, picking up a mirror and handing it to him without a word. Starscream took it in his claws and just...stared. Looking back at him was the same set of red optics and light silver faceplates as always, but this time they were spit diagonally by a thin line that started at his temple, cut over an optic before snaking down, crossing the center of his mouth and curving around his jaw.</p><p>    “Could you not fix it entirely?” The seeker inquired quietly.</p><p>    Ratchet's shoulders slumped, but he seemed relieved that he wasn’t angry or distraught. "I'm sorry, I did the best I could, but I wasn’t exactly working with ideal conditions. It won’t affect anything."</p><p>    “No, no it’s fine. It’s not a drastic change or anything. Primus, never thought I’d see the day when I actually got a scar.” He said with a small laugh, tracing a digit over it</p><p>    Ratchet relaxed visibly, relieved that Starscream wasn't taking it poorly. He’d seen bots shattered over physical scars, constant reminders of trauma. "You're alright with it?"</p><p>    “As far as the wounds Megatron’s left me with, there've been worse. I think this will serve as a very nice reminder of why exactly I should never even entertain the notion of going back.” Starscream said with a wry smile. “It could have always been so much worse. This is nothing compared to other times, or that Earth-month I spent all alone, wandering around Energon-starved and half mad.”</p><p>    The medic gave a decisive nod. "I'm glad I could help. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to attend to Optimus, and after that I’ve got some scans I need to make on you."</p><p>    “What?”</p><p>    “I need to build a medical file for you, now that you’re on the team.” He explained. "Just system diagnostics, nothing to get worked up over. It would also be helpful if you told me about your time alone on Earth."</p><p>    He narrowed his optics. “Why, may I ask?”</p><p>    "So that I don't have a gaping hole in your medical profile," Ratchet grumbled. “I need to know what happened, the damage you might have acquired, how long you went without sufficient Energon intake, and anything else significant. When Arcee found you, you were passed out on the ground and near death, I don’t think I need to tell you that’s the kind of thing that tends to leave unseen marks.”</p><p>    "Are you implying that I don't have all my gears working?" Starscream asked him, narrowing his optics. "I think I would know if I was still insane."</p><p>    “I’m implying there’s something wrong with internals other than your processor, although that could very well have some kind of damage too. There’s no way to know at the moment.” He said over his shoulder, checking the canister that was collecting Razorfang’s venom from Optimus.</p><p>    Starscream sighed, shaking his head. "Fine, if only to get you off my back."</p><p>    “Don’t tell me Knockout wouldn’t have done the same thing if things were reversed. At least, if he’s anything worth his medical license.”</p><p>    “I don’t even know if he has one.” Starscream muttered.</p><p>    "What?!" Ratchet yelled, spinning around. "Megatron lets an unlicensed medic fix up his soldiers?!"</p><p>    “I never said Knockout didn’t have one, I just said I don’t <em> know </em>if he has one or not. And yes, he absolutely would. Is that what surprises you about him?” The seeker questioned, lying back down.</p><p>    “Good point.” The medic conceded, slowly removing the tubes from the now in-stasis Optimus’s side and starting to repair the puncture from Razor’s telcon.</p><p>    It was silent for a while, aside from the whirr of medical tools on metal, slowly covering the damage. Starscream wondered how it felt, being jabbed Razor. Of course, they’d discovered his venom when the little Predacon had bitten him on the servo, tiny fangs sliding right in like little chips of ice, injecting a liquid fire the burned cold and agonizing, even at his age. Prime was different though, and maybe that meant a dulling of the pain and icy numbness.</p><p>    Or he had no idea what he was going on about.</p><p>    Soon enough the white and orange medic was back at his side, attaching a few nodes here and there before beginning the time consuming process of way too many medical scans. The difference between him and Knockout was almost sharply clear. Everything was done quickly and efficiently (no checking in a nearest reflective surface every other minute, for instance), with no jabs at the patient (or anyone else in the room for that matter) and that in particular was a welcome change. </p><p>    <em> Primus almighty, where did all this old scarring come from? </em>Ratchet thought in alarm, looking at the sheer volume of it that was already showing up. Some of it was merely under the plating, but more than a few were straight on his protoform, and there was ever a large, healed wound on his spark casing. It was all very ugly and, to him at least, extremely disturbing.</p><p>    Still, it was only scarring, and Ratchet had to grudgingly give credit to Knockout. Either he was particularly talented, or he’d gotten so used to patching up Starscream that he’s practically memorized his insides. Of the two options, he would have preferred the former to be true, but he highly suspected it was the latter.</p><p>    “So, about your time alone.” he began, mostly to fill the silence. “Just give me a rundown. Anything significant that could have caused something to go awry.”</p><p>    Starscream groaned internally but decided it was better to comply. Arguing with a doctor never went well. “What can I say? It was painful, and very...humbling. For the most part I stayed in the ruins of the Harbinger, although I was gone just as often as I was there. Got stuck in heavy rain a few times, had a scrap with Airachnid once, and all while I was slowly losing my <em> scrap </em>from Energon deficiency. But all the physical damage I acquired out there you seem to have taken care of when you found me.”</p><p>“That’s where all that water damage came from.” Ratchet mused, a few pieces falling into place. “Did you really have that much trouble finding Energon?”</p><p>“Part of it was my nerves being wound so tight I could barely function, and that was because I almost never went into recharge, and definitely not for long enough. I did <em> that </em>because I was terrified if I let myself drift off some...less than pleasant acquaintances would surprise me while I was down. Actually...now that I think about it, avoiding recharge probably led to at least a few of my other issues. My senses were dulled, and obviously I burnt through my reserves faster.” He reflected. “Of course, even if that hadn’t been the case I’d probably still have been a twitchy, paranoid mess. I can only imagine Buckethead’s wrath when he found out I’d jumped ship, and I don’t doubt that he at least made an effort to hunt me down, if not succeeding.”</p><p>“It’s always skipping recharge. Why do you people always think that’s a good idea?” Ratchet chastised. “First Arcee, now you.”</p><p>Starscream cracked a smile at that. “Hey, nobody makes good decisions under pressure, and I was under a lot of it. Half the time I couldn’t even access Energon mines because they were occupied by the Decepticons. The ones I could find were nearly stripped bare, and didn’t have nearly enough. Eventually, I was so low on it that I fell into a kind of psychosis, or at the very least I was starting to.”</p><p>“Symptoms?”</p><p>“Hallucinations, auditory and visual.”</p><p>Ratchet shuddered. “Yeah, that’ll do it. Ugly stuff. How frequent?”</p><p>“Not too often at first, but by the time you had found me it was <em> bad, </em>and with that face you’re giving me I’m going to assume you want to know what I saw and heard, right?” Starscream inquired, raising an optic ridge.</p><p>“In the name of medicine only, I assure you.” Ratchet promised.</p><p>The seeker gave a long suffering sigh. “Buckle up.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>    The shadows were circling him again.</p><p> </p><p>    They’d been doing it for a while now, on and off. They’d leave, give him a few days respite before returning with a vengeance, dancing and flowing around him, picking at his processor, which at this point felt like it was melting and draining out of him.</p><p> </p><p>    As if he needed more things going wrong in his chassis.</p><p> </p><p>    His whole frame shook and quivered as he sat there, feeling emptier than ever. His Energon levels were nearing a point where if he didn’t refuel soon, he <em> would </em> die. He couldn’t transform anymore, too low to even think about it, and what remained was being directed towards the necessities only; his spark, ventilations, and processor. Everything, <em> everything </em>hurt, the entirety of his chassis covered in a throbbing ache that was driving him nearly as mad as the shadows did.</p><p>    Of course, he was no stranger to pain, but this pain was the pain of his whole being starting to slowly shut down and die. It made his whole body feel overly sensitive, and it was almost unbearable to grab and hold things. His head pulsed with a headache so intense that even his optics hurt. He wondered for the millionth time that klik if he should have left the Nemesis. Sure, there was Megatron, but there was also fuel and relative safety. Out here?</p><p> </p><p>    He was completely helpless.</p><p> </p><p>    It seemed like everything was out to get him, even the planet’s very functions. Tonight was the only night so far he hadn’t been rained on in days. The water was frigid, and it seeped between his plating, getting trapped. He could feel himself starting to rust. It was still freezing, even without the rain, the wind cutting right through him, scraping him down with claws made of ice. Add to that the fact that he couldn’t fly, and the fact that he utterly refused to recharge…</p><p>    That was the kicker. If he recharged, he could save Energon, clear his processor, hang on for just a little while longer, but he couldn’t, just couldn’t bring himself to. If he recharged, he was vulnerable. Completely unaware. It would be all too easy for M.E.C.H. or the Decepticons or whatever ugly thing this place could hide and snatch him, just yank him away just like that, and then it would be straight back to the Pit. So here he stayed,stranded, hopeless, sleepless, sane.</p><p> </p><p>    For the moment, anyway.</p><p> </p><p>    A crooning pulled his attention, and when he looked there were more shadows now. More than there were a few minutes and more then there had been a few days ago. They surrounded him as he sat in a clearing near the Harbinger, whispering, humming, murmuring. Twisting and twining around him. Slowly they stilled, standing in a circle, surrounding him, closing him off. Then they began to take shape. Familiar shapes. He knew them, knew them all.</p><p>    Thundercracker, Skywarp, and Skyfire were always in front of him. Always, without fail. They stood like wardens, staring down at him. Disapproving, disappointed, disgusted. Cliffjumper was to the left of them, always in his line of sight no matter what. Nacelle, Hotlink, and Bitstream mixed with Ramjet, Dirge, and Thrust. Sentinel Prime stood side by side with Megatron and Optimus Prime, all three stiff as corpuses and twice as cold. Autoclave was placed between Knockout and Soundwave, while Shockwave took a place behind him with Slipstream, Dreadwing, and Airachnid. Predaking, Darksteel, and Skylynx completed the group, filling in the gaps.</p><p> </p><p>    Enemies, lost friends, dead brothers. All he had.</p><p> </p><p>    He didn’t say a word, and he didn’t dare look up. He sat there, cowering and quivering beneath their withering glares, waiting, baiting, leading him on with the horror of it all.</p><p> </p><p>    <em> “Ccccoooommmmaaaannnnddddeeeerrrr” </em></p><p> </p><p>He jerked up, the four voices whirling around in his processor, his optics meeting all of theirs.</p><p> </p><p>    <em> Please leave me alone </em>.</p><p> </p><p>    <em> “You brought us here.” </em></p><p> </p><p>    Skywarp.</p><p> </p><p>    <em> “You  w a n t e d  us here.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Megatron.</p><p> </p><p>    <em> “Wwhhyy ddoo yyoouu kkeepp ddooiinngg tthhiiss ttoo yyoouurrsseellff?” </em></p><p> </p><p>Optimus and Knockout, sympathetic and pitying.</p><p> </p><p>    <em> “Iiittt iiisss nnneeevvveeerrr hhhaaarrrddd tttooo tttrrraaaccckkk yyyooouuu dddooowwwnnn.” </em></p><p> </p><p>The three Predacons, voices mingling into one. Brothers, like he’d had, once.</p><p> </p><p>    <em> “Ffoouugghhtt ssoo hhaarrdd ffoorr yyoouurr ffrreeddoomm. Nnooww llookk wwhheerree iitt ggoott yyoouu.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Thundercracker and Skyfire.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m...s-sorry.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yyyooouuu dddiiiddd iiittt aaannnyyywwwaaayyy.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Cliffjumper, Skywarp, and Dreadwing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You come crawling back to us more often.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Shockwave observed</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So alone.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Airachnid purred.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Get  h e l p.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Optimus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I wish. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yyyooouuurrr mmmiiinnnddd iiisss rrroootttiiinnnggg iiinnn yyyooouuurrr hhheeelllmmm aaannnddd yyyooouuurrr bbbooodddyyy wwwiiilll fffooolllooowww.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nacelle, Dirge, Bitstream.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yyyooouuurrr fffaaauuulllttt wwweee’rrreee dddeeeaaaddd aaannnddd rrruuussstttiiinnnggg.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ramjet, Hotlink, Thrust.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Please find   h e l p.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Why did Thundercracker care?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Why did you  m u r d e r me?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Forgive me!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yyoouu nneedd ttoo ssttoopp tthhiiss.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Sentinel and Soundwave.</p><p> </p><p>“I want to! I want you all gone but you’ll just come back!”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You keep calling to us.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Predaking.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We answer.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Megatron.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yyoouu ccaann’tt ggoo oonn lliikkee tthhiiss.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Joined by Sentinel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yyoouu hhaavvee ttoo lleeaavvee tthhiiss ppllaaccee. Yyoouu ccaann’tt ssttaayy hheerree aanndd rruusstt.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Thundercracker and Skywarp always circle around to this eventually.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wwweee wwwiiilll aaalllwwwaaayyysss tttrrraaaccckkk yyyooouuu dddooowwwnnn iiifff yyyooouuu dddooonnn’ttt.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Predacons, Predaking louder than the rest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Starscream.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Skywarp.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Pplleeaassee,” </em></p><p> </p><p>Joined by Thundercracker.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Fffiiinnnddd” </em> <em><br/></em> <em><br/></em>  Then Skyfire.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em> “Hhhheeeellllpppp.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And finally Optimus.</p><p> </p><p>He broke down, finally, heaving sobs escaping him. Crying was a waste of Energon, but it was too much to bear, this mix of half truths, facts, and concern. He curled inward on himself thin, heavily diluted washer fluid running down his faceplates and onto the ground. It was all just a bit too much.</p><p> </p><p>Here he remained for the rest of the night, while the stars were hidden by a veil of grey clouds that promised more rain, turning the land black as tar. He could still see them, though. Always, always, always. They stood out as if they glowed, and the Predacons were right. They never had to try hard to find him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He supposed it was because they never  l e f t. </em>
</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>    Ratchet was silent for a long time, staring at the seeker, who was very obviously trying not to cry.</p><p>    “Primus, I’m sorry.” He said finally, nearly reaching out to him before remembering his dislike of physical contact.</p><p>    Starscream sat up and looked at him. “What?”</p><p>    “That sounds nightmarish. I’m...I’m a bit surprised you recovered from that, actually. It’s a testament to your strength that you didn’t snap completely.” The medic paused. “You should be proud of yourself.”</p><p>    “Really?” The seeker questioned. “I’m not sure that’s something to hold pride in. I just...I don’t know. The longer it went on, the more they would tell me to find help, and I wanted to, I really did, but…”</p><p>    “You were probably barely strong enough to walk. It was probably your subconscious trying to convince you to try and get back on your peds.” Ratchet continued, glancing over at Optimus. “It probably got you to where Arcee found you.”</p><p>    “Yes, well…” Starscream paused, looking away. “I don’t know why that constitutes pride.”</p><p>    “Because you fought through it.”</p><p>    He stared straight ahead for a few moments, but Ratchet could see his wings fluttering, and not a little bit either. They waved back and forth like a hummingbird’s. Whatever he said, clearly the praise had meant a lot.</p><p>    “I suppose I did.” Starscream mused, trying to hide his smile.</p><p>    “I’ve got one more thing I’d like to ask you before we’re done.”</p><p>    “Alright, shoot.”</p><p>    “Where’s your trine?” Ratchet inquired.</p><p>    The seeker froze, his wings slowly falling. An innocent question, and a logical one. Most seekers tended to go just a bit crazy without their trinemates by their sides and he supposed that had been apparent in him. The medic obviously meant no harm by asking, and yet it still cut.</p><p>    “No longer with us.” came his brusque reply. <em> And it’s all my fault. </em></p><p>With that, he disconnected himself, slipped off the berth and took his leave, wings drooping like the leaves of a severed tree branch. Ratchet didn’t try to stop him, an odd feeling in his spark telling him that there was far more to that story than met the eye.</p><p>    But it wouldn’t do either of them any good to try and force it out of him.</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>“Miko?”</p><p>    She looked up from her sketchpad, giving Ratchet a wave. “ ‘Sup Doc?”</p><p>    He rolled his optics at her language. “I need you to do me a favor.”</p><p>    Miko perked up instantly, her hair bobbing. “Hit me with it.”</p><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>    Starscream looked down to find Miko, standing on his ped and wrapping her arms around his ankle as far as they would go.</p><p>    “What’s this all about?” He asked.</p><p>    Miko looked up at him and grinned. “You looked like you needed a hug, but you’re all huge. This is inefficient, but hey, thought that counts, right?”</p><p>    Despite the tempest in his spark, he found himself smiling back at her. “It counts, I assure you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Team Prime Strike Force, Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wheeljack: You're going to be friends with him and you're going to like it</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wheeljack’s coming!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream wanted to join in Miko’s-and the general-enthusiasm, but he just couldn’t. The thought of yet another Autobot who’s good graces he’d, by some miracle, have to stick a landing in didn’t sit well with him. If he screwed this up, who knows how the Autobots would take it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Unfortunately, he seemed to be the only one who was less than thrilled about the Wrecker’s impending arrival. For Primus’s sake, even Ratchet seemed less bothered by it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ratchet </span>
  </em>
  <span> although it was most likely because his return meant one more set of hands on deck so to speak. Best thing for him to do was probably to just stay out of his way until he left. He doubted it was the right choice, but it felt the safest.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Primus, what would Skywarp and Thundercracker think of </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wheeljack’s visits were always treated with a somewhat more celebratory air. Maybe it was because they had precious little to party over, or maybe it was just the joy of seeing an old friend still alive, well, and very much kicking. Whatever the case, it still warranted a slightly higher grade of energon, and Miko getting to take her rightful place perching on his shoulder like an Izu thrush.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You won’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>believe </span>
  </em>
  <span>all the crazy stuff that went down while you were gone. You missed everything!” She chirped.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Did I? Fill me in then, don’t just bait me like that.” Wheeljack replied with a laugh, patting her fluffy black and pink hair with a digit. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:I lost my T-cog! I mean...I got back eventually but I still lost it.:.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shockwave cloned some Predacons.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ve lost nearly every relic we went after.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shut up Ratchet.” Arcee said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Naw, seriously? Damn, I really did miss out.” Wheeljack agreed. “I should start sticking around more. I’m missing out on all the action.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You guys forgot to tell him about Starscream.” Miko pointed out. “Optimus adopted him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The room went quiet for a moment. Wheeljack turned to face Optimus, anger written across his faceplates. "Tell me you're joking. You didn’t really just take him in, did you?"</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t worry about him Jackie, he’s cool.” Bulkhead reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How?! How did any of this even happen?!” Wheeljack turned around the room in a slow circle.  Where did you just...</span>
  <em>
    <span>find </span>
  </em>
  <span>him?” He asked, his anger seeming tempered a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I found him passed the frag out in the middle of nowhere nearly dead.” Arcee answered. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Optimus nodded. “Apparently he’s had enough of Megatron’s insanity, and he abandoned the Decepticons. If we hadn't found him when we had, he would have died." </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And you’re absolutely sure this isn’t a trick of some kind?” Wheeljack pushed. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That doesn’t seem like Megatron’s style. This long of a con, I mean.” Bulkhead said slowly, rubbing the back of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You don’t send someone wandering around Earth all alone with severe Energon deficiency and leaving them completely at the mercy of literally everything for a plan, even a deception, because if he died, then that plan would be null and void.” Ratchet said, in his ‘this would be obvious if you knew anything about medicine’ voice.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Still," the Wrecker said, somewhat unconvinced. "Megatron would do anything to take you guys out. If he's learned to play the long game, you'll all be caught flat-pedded when he makes his move."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:I know it's hard to believe, trust me. Nobody believed he’d be with us for more than a couple Earth-days when we first got him, but it’s not been like that at all.:.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He hates Megatron, big time.” Bulkhead said with a nod, backing Bumblebee. “Like, wants him dead kind of hate.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wheeljack considered this. "Alright, alright. I'll take your word for it for now, but know that I'm gonna be keeping a close optic on him. The second he does anything out of line, he's dust."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:Why don’t you actually talk to him before jumping down his throat?:. </span>
  <span>Bee suggested, somewhat irritated.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Bee’s got a point.” Arcee agreed, somewhat reluctantly. “He’s...not how you think he is.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Wrecker looked deep in thought. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I think you’re just reeling because we all thought it would never happen in the first place.” Bulkhead suggested, placing a servo on his friend’s unoccupied shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He cracked a smile. “Yeah, maybe that’s it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The conversation eventually drifted away from the resident seeker, but Bumblebee found himself outside his door anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:Wheeljack finally came around, and we’ve gotta get you two acquainted eventually. Why don’t you come out?:. </span>
  <span>He suggested innocently.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do I have to?” Starscream groaned. “Maybe it’s best if we avoid each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:You want me to help you make it look like a coincidence you rolled up?:. </span>
  <span>the scout offered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How good of an actor do you think I am?” the seeker huffed, turning away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Cmon, Wheeljack’s nice. Besides, I think he’s got his right to be suspicious of you. You can’t honestly blame him for that, and you’ll never change his opinion if you don’t interact with him.:.</span>
  <span> Bee motioned towards the open door, towards Wheeljack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream took a deep intake, thinking it over. Eventually, he nodded, resigned. “Fine, let’s get this fragging scrap-show over with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:It’s not gonna be that bad, promise.:. </span>
  <span>Bee reassured him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I very much doubt that, but I appreciate you trying to be reassuring.” He sighed, studying his claws. “Let’s get this done.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream set his shoulders and stepped out of his room, Bumblebee close behind. It immediately got about a hundred degrees more tense, and Bee saw Starscream’s wings slowly being pressed against his back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:Don’t worry, everything’ll be fine.:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Starscream didn’t hear him. He was busy shooting a smoldering glare at the white wrecker across the room. “Wheeljack.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screamer.” Wheeljack matched his cold tone of voice, crossing his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room went quiet around them, everyone staring at the two of them, almost as if nothing else in the world mattered more in the moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great, you’ve met! Now please don’t kill each other or </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill you.” Arcee announced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stared at her like she grew a second head. Finally, Wheeljack laughed, breaking the tension. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m told you’ve done a lot of good for the Autobots,” he said to Starscream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I threw a rock in a volcano, and I got my face split open by Megatron.” Starscream shook his head, suddenly hyper-aware of his scar. “I don’t know who told you that, but they’re giving me way too much credit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not sell your efforts short, Starscream,” Optimus intoned. “If Megatron had gotten his servos on that ToxEn, who knows what kind of horrors he would commit?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’d save it either for me or you, most likely.” Starscream shrugged. “Or, he’d come up with something worse. He’s good at that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:He wouldn’t really do that, would he? Saving something that powerful on the off chance you’d be recaptured? That seems a bit...excessive? Line crossing?:. </span>
  <span>Bee beeped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Megatron crossing a line? Must be Tuesday already.” Starscream’s voice was oozing sarcasm. “You would’ve thought him getting Shockwave to clone Predacons or punching me in the face over every minor screw up was excessive, but no, it’s hoarding a green rock that tips the scales.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wheeljack nodded. “Megatron doesn’t cross lines, he demolishes them. Nothing is off-limits to him, because he exchanged his moral compass for a determination to achieve his goals, no matter the cost. And if people die, well…” he shrugged, shaking his head. “Call it a profitable risk.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, he gets it!” The seeker pauses, wings twitching thoughtfully. “Maybe you’re smarter than I gave you credit for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let word get out, everyone’s gonna start expecting me to make decisions,” the wrecker joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So it’s true that Jackie’s as dumb as a brick house?” Miko called, giggling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couldn’t be more true.” Bulkhead confirmed, cracking a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Breakdown’s got him beat, if we’re bringing up alternatives.” Starscream offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s definitely a possibility,” Bulkhead chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, question. If you’re here, who took your place?” Wheeljack asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Megatron, in all his mind bogglingly genius decision making, replaced me with Arachnid.” Starscream paused, sighing. “I won’t lie, I’m a bit insulted by that. Here I was expecting someone, you know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>competent</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take my place since I basically ran the damn ship. Someone like Shock or Soundwave. I mean, Soundwave practically deserved it. But no. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Harsh.” Wheeljack commented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But not undeserved. That’s a weird move even by Megatron’s standards.” Arcee hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Megatron has been throwing caution out the window for a while, it seems.” Ratchet said, exasperated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think he’s getting desperate?” Miko suggested. “I mean, with the Predacons and making Starscream raise a baby dragon, and who knows what else he’s been doing? It seems like you guys are winning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:I wish it was that easy.:. </span>
  <span>Bee chirruped, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, baby what now?” Wheeljack interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dragon is like a Predacon, but if it was organically-based and not made of metal,” Raf interjected, pushing up his glasses. “She’s talking about the hybrid that poisoned two of them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The loop, I’m way out of the loop here, what happened?” Wheeljack asked, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bee and Optimus both got stung by Razorfang, the newest Predacon.” Arcee said, then shrugged. “Or, well, Predacon hybrid, that is. If that matters at all.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It very much does matter, Arcee.” Starscream chided softly. “Shockwave made him from Predacon and Coldburn, then roped me into helping. You might run into him if you stick around long enough. Just avoid his tail and fangs and you should be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s what happened to Coldburn…poor guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, Shockwave isn’t exactly known for his mercy to his test subjects. What he makes from those subjects? Different story, but everyone else is expendable. He might sacrifice Megatron if it furthered his research, but if he ever did that, I’d help him.” The seeker spat, flicking his wings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:I think we all would.:. </span>
  <span>Bee said, patting him on the shoulder. The scout looked apologetic immediately after, but surprisingly, he didn’t flinch away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The conversation turned lighter after that, and Starscream was surprised at how...at ease he felt. He could never just chatter with others like this on the Nemesis, with his less than desirable colleagues listening and looking for weakness or insubordination. Here it was different, like some kind of inhibitor had been removed from him, and it was refreshing. It felt like the Autobots really considered him a friend, or if not that, at least he wasn’t off limits to their goodwill. Heck, he was even taking a liking to Wheeljack, who he’d pinned as a complete fool at first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was definitely a new feeling, this kind of...camaraderie. Well...not new, exactly. He’d felt this way with Thundercracker and Skywarp, but they’d been gone for so long he’d forgotten it, and now that it was restored it felt forgein, like water on a wilted flower. Still, he wasn’t going to complain. He was starting to feel like maybe he </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>trust his new team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey Screamer! Thought I’d find you up here.” Wheeljack greeted, coming up next to the seeker as he stood on the ‘roof’ of the base, watching the sunset.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey. Listen, I don’t mean to kick you in the ankle, but if you’re going to give me a nickname, can it not be ‘Screamer’?” Starscream griped.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Alright, alright, how about just ‘Scream’?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Acceptable.” He grunted. “Are you leaving?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Wasn't planning on it yet," the massive wrecker replied, taking a seat next to him. “Shocking I know, but way too much junk happened while I was away. I feel like I’m needed.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And here was Ratchet saying you didn’t have a responsible strut in your chassis.” Starscream said with a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hey, hey, don’t get ahead of yourself. I don’t, but I look out for my teammates, y’know?”  Wheeljack let out an easy laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream gave a forced smile. "You can only claim to be an idiot for so long, you know."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’m still no genius, but still. Besides, I’ve missed everyone. Jetting around on my own is all fun, but sometimes you need a place to come home to and just chill for a while, y’know? Plus, I’ve gotta admit, I’m kinda curious about you.” The Wrecker confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I mean...here we all think you’re glued to Megatron, and then suddenly you turn up here. Makes me </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>curious. I won’t pry if you’d rather not tell though.” He assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's...not that I don't want to tell," Starscream hedged. "It's just really complicated. And ugly. It’s...I want to tell someone, just so someone knows, and yet at the same time I kind of want to never let it get out. I don’t know why."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wheeljack nodded understandingly. "Maybe it'd be easier to tell someone you're closer to, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The seeker shook his head. “If that were the case I might have cracked and told Bumblebee already. Maybe it’s because I just don’t want to make myself  look worse than I already do, or maybe I feel it’ll just make me appear weak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Weak? You toughed it out for so long though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And in the end I still left, and I unintentionally hurt one of the only bots I cared about, and I can’t help but feel like this is only the beginning to something much bigger and much worse that will make me wish I never left if it would have prevented it.” He planted his faceplates in his servos. “Or maybe that’s my rampant paranoia talking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably. Listen man, you can’t go around thinking like that. It’s gonna-” Wheeljack snapped his digits a few times. “What's the word...muddy your perception. You’ll just start seeing enemies where there are none, and all the good times are gonna be soured by it. As far as I can tell, everyone’s happy to have you, so don’t worry. They’re the type of bots who would crack the planet to save a comrade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Primus, you say that like you’ve experienced it.” Starscream observed, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, but I know others who have. Rescued POWs mostly.” He paused. “And I know this might come off as awkward, but I think...it was really brave of you to just pull up and leave like that. I mean...this is Megatron at his absolute worst, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>decided to leave, even though you knew he’d probably want to tear you apart for it. That must have taken guts, and I applaud you for it.” Wheeljack gave him a thumbs up with both servos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream found himself cracking a genuine smile. “That’s not something I expected to hear from you. You looked like you wanted to kill me when we met.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I kinda did, but I mean, what didja expect? ‘Ex con who’s been doing nothing but screwing over my friends suddenly turns up. Took me a while to process it, and it seems like you’ve been through the Pit and back. Besides, Bulkhead and Miko say you’re cool, and I trust them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thank you for your restraint in not tearing my head off right away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m a merciful servant of Primus.” He joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream snorted. “Sure. It’s definitely not because of Optimus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remind me of Razorfang so much. You two have a very similar demeanor.” The seeker pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scrap, I’m not that sparklingish, am I?”  He asked with mock concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but you both act like young hotheads who were at the back of the line when Primus was handing out processors. Only difference is he’s lacking because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>young. I don’t think he’s been alive and outside of a tube even a full Earth year yet.” He sighed. “I hope he’s going to make it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds like you were really close to him.” Wheeljack said, his voice rather quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t in the same position as Predaking was. He never came close to seeing me as a sire, but once you bond with a sparkling that kind of thing doesn’t go away. He’s a sweet thing, and it just eats at me that I had to leave him alone with Megatron and Airachnid and whoever else could poison him. I can only hope Predaking will have the same feeling as I did. To his credit, he probably has it more than I ever could.” He stared off at the setting sun, flicking a wing every now and again, looking melancholy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s part predacon, right? He’ll be ok.” The Wrecker reassured, although he felt like he was pulling his words out of his aft. “They’re made to survive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re right, but...dammit, I can’t help but want to run back to the Nemesis just to make sure he’s alright, just to explain to him why I had to leave. I just…” Starscream took a deep intake, wings quivering a bit. “I want him to be ok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what that’s like.” He replied with a nod. “And I know how badly it hurts when it turns out someone you cared about with everything your spark had didn’t make it. Lost a lot of good bots that way. You’ve got to just keep pushing forward.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his own surprise Starscream found himself putting a servo on his shoulder. It was nice, this feeling of shared, understood mourning, strange as that sounded. “Much easier said than done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It always is. Don’t worry, I’m alright. Best thing we can do for them now is make sure Megatron gets put in his place.” Wheeljack said with a rueful smile. “Make their deaths mean something, y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make them mean something…” He repeated slowly. That’s what he was trying to do, wasn’t it? Make sure that the blood of brothers hadn’t been split in vain. Using their judging ghosts to make sure he reversed himself from the dark path he’d been treading. “I suppose that’s really all that can be done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white Wrecker nodded, and they sat quietly for a while. Starscream stared out at the sky, splashed with imperial red from the fading sunlight, still feeling the stab of grief that always accompanied thoughts of his trinemates, but now it was entwined with other things. Hope and a little contentment. Things had gone so much better with Wheeljack than he had ever expected and it had been so much easier than expected. Maybe the rest of his uphill battle wasn’t as uphill as he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, do you want to drive in the desert with Bumblebee and I tonight? We started doing it after he got his T-cog back, and when the night is cloudless the view’s incredible.” Starscream offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wheeljack perked up. “Heck yeah I’ll come, that sounds awesome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be quiet leaving base, otherwise it’ll be sunrise by the time Ratchet finished giving us a piece of his processor.” The seeker warned with a sly smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted a laugh. “I think I’d rather get a dose of your hybrid’s venom then listen to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“If the readings are correct, that’s probably the biggest Energon cache we’ve found in a very long time.” Ratchet said distractedly, punching a few keys. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You think it’s worth the risk?” Bulkhead questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ratchet sighed. "It's hard to say. On the one servo, we're low on reserves. But on the other..." He paused for effect, staring at the screen. "We just found it out of nowhere. It could be a trap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh it’s almost definitely a trap, but the best part about traps is that if you know who made them, you can figure out how to flip it on it’s head and get what you want.” Starscream said thoughtfully, a servo on his chin. “And a trap like this has a certain spider’s name written all over it, the wretched thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely seems like the kind of thing she’d get a kick out of.” Arcee agreed without hesitation. “Do you think she’s after you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulkhead let out a low chuckle. "Sounds like she's baiting for a certain someone spe-" He felt a hand slap the back of his head, and he took a surprised, stumbling step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, ‘Cee," he apologized, rubbing the spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Primus almighty, please never suggest something like that ever again.” She chastised with a shudder. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyway. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s possible. Either that, or she’s trying to make herself useful as my shoddy replacement. Either way, trap or not, wrong or right, I think we should...investigate. That big of a stash isn’t something we can just turn down because the price sticker has combat on it.” Starscream mused, but his wings were fluttering a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You aren't wrong, but you shouldn't go looking for a fight, either," Ratchet told him. "There's bound to be trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh please, I think we’re all used to trouble by now. Airachnid trying and failing to do my old job is the least of our concerns.” Starscream made a negating gesture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, like if the Predacons will show up.” Bulkhead offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream shook his head. “Most likely not. Partly because of her pride, and partly because she disliked them even more than I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too bad Predaking never did us any favors then.” Arcee hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's not get caught up in situations that have not yet happened," Optimus said, striding into the room, followed by Wheeljack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think? Should we jump on it or let the ‘cons take this one?” The white wrecker asked him, servos twitching towards the hilts of his blades.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Optimus gazed at the screen. "We are dangerously low, and could most certainly use it. But we would be fools to go in without a backup plan."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about this? Four of us will go, and if we need help we’ll holler back to base.” Wheeljack suggested. “Unless someone has something better to suggest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turns out, shocker, that nobody did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh joy, we’re stuck with the Wheeljack Plan.” Ratchet griped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry Doc, the Wheeljack plan is gonna go just fine.” The wrecker assured. “So, who’s coming with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh! Pick me!” Arcee yelled, jumping and raising both servos in the air before shoving her way in front of Starscream. “If Airachnid’s there, then I will be too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to get in line,” Starscream hissed, pushing her back. “She’s been on my back longer than you’ve been alive!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> young!” She snapped, before offering a compromise. “How about we work together and </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>pound her faceplates in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can reach them, sure.” He agreed, a haughty smile on his faceplates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ground her dentae. “I’ll get you for that.” She turned to Bulkhead. “You’re coming with us! I don’t think I can stand being stuck with both Starscream and Wheeljack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulkhead sighed, but nodded. “Fine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep an optic on things from here,” Ratchet said, turning to his bank of screens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:I guess Optimus and I will be here in case you need backup, right?:. </span>
  <span>Bumblebee asked, looking at the Prime for confirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed,” Optimus affirmed. “We will be ready for your call.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get going then, we’ve got no time to lose.” Wheeljack said, turning and heading through the groundbridge. “Autobots, rollout!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others looked at each other, shaking their heads. Nevertheless, they followed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Team Prime Strike Force, Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Real power just beneath the plating.</p><p>Thanks to my dear friend 8Cyborg for his critique and help with this chapter :3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Right, so what’s the plan?” Starscream asked Wheeljack as the small band of Autobots crept through the dank, cramped tunnels of a cave system that, despite clearly having been widened, was still just a bit too low and narrow for comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Plan?” He replied, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You don’t have a plan?!” The seeker squeaked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I thought you did.” Wheeljack said, turning to him. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“W-what…” Starscream sputtered. “Back in the base, what you were talking about! What was that if not the plan?” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ok, everyone stop freaking out. We’ll just roll with the punches and holler back to base if we need help, alright?” Arcee chimed in.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Sounds good to me,” Wheeljack replied, giving her a thumbs-up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Isn’t that exactly what we discussed before we left?” Bulkhead asked.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes! Yes it is!” Starscream groaned, exasperated. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>meant</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what the frag are we going to do once we </span>
  <em>
    <span>get here</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh! Sneak around and see what or who we find. Simple.” Wheeljack assured with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This is going to end in tears, I guarantee it.” Starscream huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ah put a sock in it Starscream, we’ll be fine.” Bulkhead said, following Wheeljack and Arcee as they headed off down the tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>What’s a sock? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The seeker wondered to himself, trailing behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The pathway wound and twisted and doubled back on itself, before eventually leading to a truly massive atrium of cavern rock. Far above them, trails of glowworms hung down from the ceiling like curtains of stars, attached between stalactites nearly as long as they were tall which pointed down to meet equally large stalagmites like a mouthful of jagged fangs. Clusters of glittering quartz crystals grew in the nooks and crags of the stone. The air smelled old, and the incessant sound of dripping water echoed throughout.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Wow.” Arcee breathed, looking up and around. “I never knew the underground of this planet could be so beautiful.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yeah, it’s pretty.” Wheeljack agreed. “But look over there!” He pointed with one of his swords.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> In the center, sitting completely unguarded, was the promised Energon stash, all piled neatly and looking very suspicious. Upon close inspection, there was a very fine weaving of a sticky white string all around it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whadaya know, Scream was right.” Wheeljack said, yanking a digit off the webbing. “Airachnid is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scrap." Arcee groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s not here now though. Does that worry anyone else besides me?” Bulkhead asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it-wait, where’s Starscream?” Arcee questioned, turning in circles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we just lost him like that!” Wheeljack said, slapping the palm of his servo to his faceplate. “With Airachnid crawling around too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard a loud bang behind them as two-no-three sets of peds hit the rocky, web covered cave floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She shouldn’t be your concern at the moment.” Knockout purred, Dreadwing and Breakdown coming up next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream really hadn’t meant to get lost.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The tunnel they had been traveling through, however, was a gigantic, twisty mess. Aside from that, he absolutely hated being underground, and his usual way of dealing with it was to zone completely out and pretend he wasn’t under a million tons of rock that could fall and kill him far away from the sky at any moment. Then he’d found a branching path that had streaks of Energon blue running down it, and well...here he was.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>At a dead end no less.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The floor was mostly covered in webbing, with a few bare patches and the many stalagmites spared from it. The ceiling was also quite high up, which eased the pressure off his shoulders a bit. Not by much though. It was pretty obvious he’d walked right into a trap, by sheer dumb luck and because he let his fear have rein. He cursed himself internally.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Airachnid, I know you’re here, so why don’t you scuttle out so we can get this over with?” He called into the seemingly empty cavern, forcing his wings to stay in an upright, confident position despite his instinct to snap them tight to his back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He wasn’t expecting a reply, but then he heard laughter from somewhere above him. Looking up, he watched as his replacement SIC unfurled herself elegantly and glared at him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh, you’re no fun. I wanted to toy with you some.” Airachnid said in a mockingly sweet tone. “You haven’t changed much, have you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He thought he’d feel fear when this encounter finally dawned, but no. All he felt was a cold, smoldering anger deep in his spark that reached out with smokey tendrils to wrap around his processor. Airachnid, who’d caused him problems ever since they’d met, who’d always tried to usurp his position, who’d tried to toy with a sparkling, who’d killed Tailgate, who was manipulative and cruel and sadistic, who had now replaced him and was working for his greatest enemy.</span>
</p><p><span>No, he would not</span> <span>let </span><em><span>her</span></em><span> walk away victorious over him. Not her. Not ever.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>“Neither have you.” He hissed. “You know I saw this coming a mile away, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You still came down here though. You all figured it out so quickly but you still walked right into my webs. I guess you’re just that desperate, hmm?” She inquired, before jumping down and landing behind him, her six spindly legs quivering in excitement on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Or maybe you’re not as big of a threat as you think you are.” He spat, whirling around and backing away from her, stepping gingerly over the intricately woven lines.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You would like to believe that, wouldn’t you?” Airachnid purred, getting close and putting a couple digits under his chin. “Why’d you leave us like that, Starscream? I thought you were smarter than that. Just abandoning poor Razor like that too. For shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Don’t you even pretend you care about him!” Starscream snarled. “It’s none of your business why I left! All you need to know is that I’m not coming back, no matter what you or anyone else says!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Ha! Oh look at the poor seeker, thinks he’s an Autobot now! No matter. Lord Megatron ordered that you be brought back, preferably alive, and, well, as much as I enjoy going a little further, I am rather good at live captures.” She sneered at him. “With that in mind, we can do this easily where you come along quietly, or we can do it the hard way where we fight. Wha-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She was cut off by him lunging at her, claws raking across her faceplate, sending her reeling.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hard way it is then.” She quipped, shaking off her initial stun.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She blocked his next strike with one of the legs on her back, before stabbing at him with two of them. He ducked under and shoved her in the torso before jumping away, dancing easily between the sticky webbing lines she’d left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She snarled and chased after him, all her legs trying to trip him up. He dodged and wove between her strikes effortlessly, bouncing them off his own claws. He paid her back with brutal slashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Airachnid looked down at her Energon dripping chassis before bolting to the side as he fired a missile at her. It detonated with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bang</span>
  </em>
  <span> so loud it made her audials ring, showering her in sharp shrapnel. A few pieces managed to sink their way into her plating, and she hissed in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She feinted to the right, lashing out with a leg. Bright blue dripped from the gash. The seeker cried out in pain and responded by catapulting his heavy, heeled ped straight into her jaw, before hunching back a bit, holding his side. She shot backwards, slamming into the wall. There was an ugly </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Airachnid was nothing if not a pest, jumping to her peds. If a bit wobbly. She charged him again, angry that this was taking so long and shocked that he was this competent. This time, before she could hack at him again, just as her leg was swinging out, he lashed out and grabbed her leg in a servo. Glaring at her coldly, he turned the other into a blaster and shot the one opposite to it off, before wrenching her to the ground and crushing a section of it under his heel struts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She writhed. “H-how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You all forgot I could fight, didn’t you?” Starscream purred, yanking her leg upward. It broke with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>snap</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “You forgot, with all the time you spent trying to push me down further and further into my little pit of despair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised the severed limb and hit her square between the horns with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She growled, and suddenly bucked upwards and wriggled free aiming a swipe at his optics. He lept towards her and smashed her into the wall with his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look at the poor little spider, thinks she can best the Air Commander.” He whispered in her audial.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You...h-how?" she asked him again, grimacing from the pain, like little fiery needles stabbing her all over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not quite sure, honestly. I thought I’d be rustier, but all my old military days have come flying home to roost.” He purred. “Just like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swiped him with a remaining leg, making him stumble, and rolled out from under him, getting to her peds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally making this interesting.” Was his only response, in his typical confident and cocky manner she was so used to him having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the past she had always assumed it was nothing but bravado. Now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now she was worried, although she hid it well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued this dance for a while, an almost elegant exchange of blows that sapped Airachnid’s strength every klik it went on for. Starscream wasn’t at all like she remembered. He was bold, completely fearless, light as a feather on his peds, and slippery as an eel. That first gouge she’d managed to land on him proved to be one of only three solid hits she’d manage to get in. He slipped through her hits like a ghost while slowly but surely whittling her down to nothing. He’d even transform and do that </span>
  <em>
    <span>infuriating </span>
  </em>
  <span>low flying of his to get around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream watched Airachnid stumble while perched on a stalagmite, looking for all the world like a huge, wrathful silver bird. He watched her like a predator, waiting for her to fall so he could drag her off, presumably back to the Autobots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you can best me?!” Airachnid screeched, her injured limbs starting to twitch from energon loss. Her whole chassis was stained blue with her own blood, and it was painfully clear she wasn’t a threat anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dearie, I already have. Look at you. Bleeding from a hundred cuts and barely standing. Go home. Megatron won’t do to you what he did to me.” He said firmly in his best ‘I’m your commander so you’d better fragging listen’ voice. “I could easily rip your spark out now and be done with it, but that’s what Megatron would do. I don’t want to be like him. Go. I’m showing you mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sounded so much like his old self that Airachnid flinched, remembered all the times he had shone as a leader. Coincidentally, those had been the times Megatron had been out of the picture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t wait for her to leave, instead turning his back on her and strutting back the way he’d entered, his peds never once even nudging her webs. Once he was sure she couldn’t hear him, he transformers and zipped through the tunnels as fast as his engines would take him, towards the sound of his teammates potentially getting their afts kicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Knockout was surprisingly good at preparing for things.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>A Seeker falling from the sky and landing peds-first on his neck when he was just about to dispose of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>rage inducing </span>
  </em>
  <span>blue two-wheeler wasn’t one of them.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hello Knockout. How did Airachnid rope you into this one I wonder?” Starscream sneered, walking off the crimson medic like he was a red carpet. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Starscream?!” He looked up in surprise, optics widening at the sight of the scar that ran across his faceplate. “I thought Airachnid would have gotten you!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Surprise.” The dull silver seeker replied with a grin, before scooching quickly to Arcee’s side, putting himself between her and the rest of the warzone. “You all forgot I could fight.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Are you alright?” He asked her.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Did you just save my aft?” She asked in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He held out a blue-stained servo to her. “I know I’m not your ideal partner, but yes, it seems I did.” He gave her a wry smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Arcee hesitated for a moment before grabbing his outstretched servo, letting him pull her up before immediately yanking him behind cover. “What happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I zoned out, got lost, had a little tussle with Airachnid and sent her packing. You?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave an ironic thumbs up. “It’s going </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But y’know, we need that Energon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I took out one of your problems. You need me for the others?” He inquired jokingly, knowing the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah we could probably use you and wherever this new confidence of yours came from.” She confirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream shrugged. “Hey, I’m in my element here. Like I keep saying, everyone forgets I can fight. Moreover, they forget I enjoy it. Let’s just say I’m happy to put my old, well honed skills to use. It’s been far too long.” He said distractedly, reaching into his subspace and replacing a fresh missile on his bare arm. “You ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded.” Let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pair lept out from cover and rushed to help Wheeljack and Bulkhead, who were currently two against three (Knockout having recovered rather quickly). Starscream extended an arm and shot Dreadwing square in the chest with a missle, sending him flying. The ‘con slammed into a wall with a yell, sending several large rocks tumbling on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re really hard to get rid of.” Knockout shouted to him as he knocked away one of Wheeljack’s swords with his shockprod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulkhead and Breakdown were whaling on each other as expected. Arcee rolled her optics and ran to his side, jumping on Breakdown’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Scream, what took you so long?” Wheeljack called cheerfully as he twisted to dodge a poke from Knockout’s prod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had to stomp a spider.” The seeker replied as he quickly reloaded his missile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before finding himself being hoisted up and thrown nearly completely across the cavern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up to see Dreadwing barreling towards him, massive sword raised, covered in scratches and dents from his impromptu kiss with the wall and the rocks thereafter. He rolled to the side just in the nick of time to avoid being impaled through the tank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Traitor!” Dreadwing shouted, slashing down at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What of it?” Starscream spat, springing out of the way, landing next to Wheeljack’s dislodged sword. He snatched it up, scrambling to his peds and blocking Dreadwing’s incoming strike. The two blades met with a sharp </span>
  <em>
    <span>clank</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t think you can run from your justice forever!” He said, punctuating it with a side sweep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream met it with a slash of his own. “Justice from that Dark Energon fiend is no justice at all. I’m surprised you still follow him. I thought you had more sense than that.” He snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He surged forward and knocked Dreadwing’s sword out of his servos, kicking it as far away as he could, before raking his claws over his faceplate. Dreading yowled in pain. Neon blue dripped from the cuts and into his optics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind him was some of Airachnid’s webbing that everyone had miraculously managed to avoid up until that point. Starscream rammed the dazed Decepticon with his shoulder, sending him stumbling into the sticky lines. He writhed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the Autobots made short work of Breakdown and Knockout, following Starscream’s example and shoving them into the webs before regrouping by the Energon that had miraculously survived being blown up or trashed in some way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn Scream, that was something back there.” Wheeljack complimented as Starscream handed him his sword back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been waiting for a chance like this for longer than I care to mention. I wasn’t going to just let it go to waste.” He said with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since when were you good at fighting?” Arcee questioned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream sighed. "Why does everyone forget that just because I left the Decepticons, that doesn't mean I'm completely incompetent? They were at their peak on this miserable planet for the three years Megatron was gone, and guess who they were under? That’s right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright, don’t get your wings in a knot. It’s just...you’ve never really fought before, and suddenly you’re whipping out all these moves like you’ve been a warrior your whole life.” Arcee pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surprise!” He replied sardonically. “I have been practically, or did you only pay attention to Optimus before the war started?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wherever you got it from, it’s awesome. I wish you’d joined the Autobots sooner.” Bulkhead complimented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. At least somebody appreciates my talents.” Starscream huffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's get this Energon back base before something else happens," Arcee said, looking around. "I feel like we're still not alone."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably because being underground sucks, and I have no idea what happened to Airachnid.” Starscream said, looking at the webbed up Decepticons. “I assumed she’d call a groundbridge but I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...you just left her there?!” Arcee yelped in disbelief. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You turned your back on her?!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“She was beaten bloody and barely standing. There was nothing she could do to me. Did you want me to kill her?” He inquired with a tilt of his helm. “How ironic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can discuss this later, help us get all this through first! Slackers!” Wheeljack called in a jokingly accusatory manner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream snorted a laugh. “Don’t lose your wheels, we’re coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Starscream?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The seeker let out a yelp and quickly stashed the Phase Shifter into his subspace before Arcee could see it. It had been a lucky grab by Bumblebee while he and the others had been fighting Knockout and his ilk. Starscream very much hoped it wouldn’t be noticed missing, since he’d grabbed it a couple days after it was stowed ‘safely’ in the base’s vault. He only wanted it for security purposes. Who knows when it might save his life someday.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Said his rampant paranoia, that never truly shut up.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Hello Arcee.” He said calmly, like he didn’t have a stolen relic squirreled away in his subspace. “Did you need anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We need to talk.” She said bluntly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Do we now?” He asked, raising an optic ridge. “What did I do this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I mean, nothing...wrong exactly? I don’t know. I guess...I can’t stop thinking about you and Airachnid. How you didn’t kill her. I mean...it would have been so easy to kill her, you have the motive to!But no, you let her live. It...why?” Arcee spilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heaved a sigh. “I could have, yes, and I did not because I didn’t want to. Do I still hate her guts? Sure! Do I want to go around committing murders when a simple fight will do the trick? No. No I don’t.” He looked her straight in the optic. “Is this about Cliffjumper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Er-kind of? I don’t know what to think of you anymore.” She crossed her arms and turned away. “At first we all thought it was a ruse, but now? The way you fought, fought for </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> just...I don’t know, I feel like it should seal something. I...I don’t want to say things are ok but…” She trailed off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better than they were?” Starscream finished for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Yeah that’s it.” Arcee agreed. “Better than they were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Starscream doesn’t care about you and he never did.” Airachnid hissed. “He said it himself. He’s not coming back even for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shut up, just shut up.” He cried, pressing his servos over his audials. “You’re just mad he kicked your aft!”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You can keep denying the truth all you want, you foolish sparkling, but it changes nothing.” Her tone dropped to a dark purr. “You’re nothing to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Razorfang was already halfway out the door before she finished speaking, bolting down the corridors and wishing Predaking was there. But he wasn’t. He was out digging up Energon with Skylynx and Darksteel. Razor was alone, and defenseless against the spider. His father wasn’t there to protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He dashed into Shockwave’s lab, his mind briefly registering the new Predacon brewing in the tube. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She looks like Dad, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Razor curled up in a tight ball in the corner, wings wrapped around his frame. Airachnid did nothing but lie. Airachnid always lied. And yet…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>One thing was certain. He needed to get answers. Straight from Starscream himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Airachnid always lies, Airachnid always lies.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A Deeper Dive for Something True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The slow connecting of dots</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zephyrstrike stared up at Predaking, just slightly bug eyed, trying desperately to keep her wings from pressing against her back with no luck. She knew he wouldn’t hurt her, but some primal part of her processor was just simply terrified of him, regardless of any and all logical reasoning not to be. It wasn’t her fault! He was massive and jagged and </span>
  <em>
    <span>so fragging tall</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could rip her limb from limb if he wanted to, and she couldn’t help but think about all this as she craned her helm back to meet his optics, which were the only thing about him that didn’t scare the bejeezus out of her. Expressive and colored a bright sunflower gold, she thought they were pretty.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Which was a good thing, because his optics were the least intimidating part of him that she could stare at.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“S-starscream?” Zephyr repeated slowly. “You want to know about him? Uh...can I ask why you’re asking me?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Knockout said you knew him before the war.” Predaking answered with a surprisingly gentle tone, feeling a bit guilty over his effect on her. He took a step back, suddenly very aware of his height advantage, and saw her visibility relax a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I did, yeah.” She said quietly. “I’d like to think I got to know him quite well. He was a good commander, that I can say with certainty. He didn’t look down on us because we were his underlings, he wasn’t above drinking or sitting with us, and he treated us all equally.  Why does that matter?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m trying to unravel why in the Pit he left. Or, well, trying to help Razor, truth be told. You knew him, and Knockout suggested I ask you.” He replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you thought I’d have some insight then? I...I don’t know. I mean, I have my theories,  some more likely than others probably, but it’s not like he ever spilled all his secrets to me.” She rubbed the back of her neck. “I just know enough about the things that swirl around the underbelly of this ship to put together some pieces.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit.” He hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry.” Zephyr stammered. “Not the wellspring you were hoping for, I know, but I could tell you what I know. Maybe you’ll be able to make more sense of it than I could.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re willing, I’m certainly not against it.” He agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right then! Follow me.”  She gestured forward and started down the hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhat apprehensive but also grateful for anything he could get, he followed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, I have to ask, do you know how close Razor was with him?” The black and white seeker inquired, her wings flicking up, sorting through the many small datapads (equivalent to Cybertronian post-it notes) on her desk. “I know it doesn’t seem important, but bear with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started organizing them while Predaking sat on his haunches next to her, looking for all the world like a massive cat, with his legs tucked in and his servos planted on the floor. She wondered if he was comfortable like that </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Razor considered him family. That I know for certain, since he told me himself. I almost never saw them interacting, but considering how terrified Starscream seemed of the rest of us, I was always surprised at how they were able to get along, especially since I loathed him for a good long while.” Predaking admitted. “I expected that to rub off on Razor more than it did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starscream isn’t...or, wasn’t, maybe, the type who bonded with someone that closely. Especially since his trinemates died. So for him to just up and leave like that...he was either planning it for a long time, or things got very bad very quickly.” Zephyr explained, laying one of them out near the middle of the desk. “But the real question is what started it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is my question, yes. Why did he leave? Knockout told me about the incident, and he also told me it wasn’t the first time, but is that really it?” He questioned. “You said he had dead trinemates?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His brothers, essentially. That’s what they were to him. Primus, those three were inseparable, even during the war.” She shook her helm, and placed down a couple more datapads from the stack she had assembled. “When I met him again after they died, he was a wreck, a completely different person almost. I mean...there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>pieces </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the way he used to be in there, but it was like...seeing him underwater almost. His whole personality was completely blurred by grief. Then Megatron left for three years and came back, and then it got even worse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait...you mean he’s been like that for all this time? That the Starscream I’ve met and interacted with isn’t what he’s usually like at all?” He asked, optics widening slowly. “His whole...self has just been recoded by his grief?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bingo. Exactly that. You can imagine how much of a kick in the ankles that was for me, who knew him at his best.” She gave a rueful smile. “You only knew him as the abusive plughead who smacked you around before you decided enough was enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must say, this is a rather...interesting hobby you’ve acquired. I would have never pinned you as the type to psychoanalyze your superiors.” He joked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zephyr laughed, then shrugged. “I care about him. He was a friend to me, and that meant a lot, especially since I never had a trine. Coming back and seeing him in pieces made me want to help him. Plus, it gives me something to do on this Primus-forsaken ship that I very much don’t want to be on. Before you ask, I stay because of Knockout, and because I have no idea where to even find the Autobots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predating nodded. "Is there anything else you might know about his circumstances?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that he never got credit where it was due. He’s smart, and he did a really good job when Megatron was gone, both during that three year period and when he was in a coma. But everyone still thinks he was a failure and a coward when he’s not. It almost feels like Megatron perpetuated that.” She mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t put it past him. The more time I spend under him, the more I dislike him.” He hissed. “I’m starting to understand your desire to not be here, I must say. Yours and Starscream’s.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feels more like a cage than the actual brig.” Zephyrstrike agreed with a bitter laugh. “At least Starscream had nothing keeping him tied down here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking shook his head. “Nothing except Razor.” His tone was colored angry, but...muted, somewhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not even close to being in the same position to Razor as you are. My guess is that he figured since Razor had you, he wouldn’t be needed, and thus didn’t feel the same obligation. I don’t think he saw Razor as family. I doubt he’d want to see him like that, considering his feelings over Thundercracker and Skywarp. Razor always had you, but Starscream avoided truly making real friends with anyone except him.” She offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange, you say that, but others clearly did consider him a friend or closer.” He pointed out. “You, Knockout, and Razor obviously.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know Soundwave was ok with him too, since he told me that much, but evidently my commander didn’t see things the same way.” She muttered, her cheek resting on a servo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feeling alone in a room full of life.” He said slowly, finally starting to make his realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. I know what that’s like.” Zephyr said, placing more datapads, before picking up a pen and starting to connect them in a web of lines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So Knockout was right, to an extent. It wasn’t just...one thing that made him leave. It was many things, all converging into a weight on his shoulders that nearly killed him. Do I have our bases covered?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's about all I've got," Zephyr said apologetically. "I don't know much about the circumstances this time around. There are...missing pieces." She indicated her web of datapads and lines. “There’s something else about him, something I could never really pin down. Some kind of...haunted feeling I got from him and could never figure out the cause of.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did say he’d never give you all his secrets.” He reminded her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“True.” Zephyr turned to face him, her expression dead serious. “I know you two have a history. So maybe you can help me fill in some gaps. He was always scared of you, but after we learned you could transform it went from fear to terror in a sparkbeat. I know you’re part of this too, somehow. Tell me, what did you do?” She interrogated, although her tone wasn’t accusatory in the least. She seemed...understanding, in a way, or at least, she seemed to get why he might have harbored such resentment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His golden optics narrowed. “What are you playing at?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. I just want to understand what happened to my friend. That’s all.” She said softly, putting a servo on his shoulder. “I can’t hold you accountable for anything anyway, and I never planned to. I just…” she took a deep intake. “I’ve lost many people to similar circumstances. They just...turned up broken one day, and I couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Starscream isn’t the first person I’ve made one of these for.” She jabbed a digit at her web.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough," Predaking said, relenting. "I'll tell you, but it's not a story I like to tell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright. We’ve all done things we regret.” Zephyr reassured. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some more than others, but you aren’t wrong. Anyway.” He heaved a sigh. “I remember it well. It was the first thing I did after I transformed. The very first thing after I got my own two legs under me, after learning to work with all the new moving or stationary parts, the first thing I did was put him in the medbay with a massive dent in his helm. The very first thing I did was hurt someone, after internally seething at everyone calling me nothing but an animal. I was angry at the time, of course. Maybe I thought that justified it, and I enjoyed the terror in his optics at the time, watching him try to squirm away like a maggot. I stayed angry for a very long time, long after I stopped seeing Starscream because he had figured out all the best ways to avoid me. The only reason I stopped myself that day is because I realized that if I tore him apart, I’d be proving him right. I stopped before I went too far, but the damage had already been done on the first strike.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s why he always took such roundabout routes everywhere.” She mused.”I remember Knockout telling me how he chewed you out after.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking gave a rueful smile. “Yes, he very much did, but I even know better than to snarl at the medic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You wanted to see me Knockout?” Predaking asked, towering over the crimson medic, who for once eyed him back with an annoyed look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes. Listen, I’m happy for you and your transformation and all.” He began, using his rare ‘medic’ tone. “But you can’t just go around denting people’s helms like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking snarled. “I did what I-”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>There was a desperate, terrified shriek and a loud clattering, like someone crab-scuttling across the floor. Knockout turned around for a moment. “Calm down, he’s not coming in here!” He turned back to the Predacon. “Sorry about that, but let’s just say my patient isn’t thrilled to have you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He snorted, glaring into the medbay over Knockout’s shoulder. “Typical. Anyway, I did what I had to, nothing more.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I understand that, but my point still stands. Trust me, you’re not the only one who’s wanted to tear Starscream apart but Lord Megatron wants him around. Besides,” his crimson optics met the dragon’s sunflower gold ones. “He didn’t do anything bad enough to you to warrant you murdering him in cold blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“What?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The massive Predacon snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He wounded your pride the most deeply.” the medic continued, his expression uncharacteristically serious. “That’s never a good reason to kill someone. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a feeling I’m going to have to lure him out from under a table.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking lingered for a moment as Knockout left him alone, digits twitching.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I have to get out of this madhouse! If Megatron doesn’t kill me, I’m going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>eaten.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He heard the injured Second in Command cry shrilly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Calm down Screamer, nobody’s going to kill you.” Knockout assured.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You don’t know that! If one doesn’t get me the other will!” He shot back, followed by the sound of a servo wiping across a faceplate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Primus.” Predaking said, it slowly dawning on him what had happened. “Did I...did I make him leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No. Not exactly. You were part of it. You were...added weight, on top of everything. On top of his grief, on top of Megatron, on top of literally everything else, there was you, who wanted to kill him, and actively injured him. You were his breaking point, or you at least sped him to his breaking point, and even Razor wasn’t enough to heal the wound.” Zephyr explained.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"Scrap, if I had realized...I had no idea..." Predaking started, then trailed off and went silent. “Wait...</span>
  <em>
    <span>wait...</span>
  </em>
  <span>no., no I </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know. He told me. He told me straight to my face practically. He might as well have and it flew straight over my fragging helm.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What? What do you mean? Talk to me Preds, whatcha got?” She asked, suddenly intense. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“The day I decided to repair things. I caught him outside, staring over the edge. At the time I thought he was contemplating suicide from the things he was saying, but now...it makes so much more sense. He was talking about defecting. I can’t believe I didn’t see it sooner!” He growled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He what now? Tell me about it, this is important.” She pressed, furiously scribbling notes on some blank datapads.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“He was talking about running away clear as daylight when I came to patch things up with him. For Razor’s sake, obviously. But now, looking back at our conversation, I can’t believe I was that dense.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This might just be my worst plan yet, but I have no other choice. If I can pull it off, everything will be over. It’ll all </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally </span>
  </em>
  <span>be over, and I’ll be free.” Starscream murmured quietly, staring out of the edge of the Nemesis. The ground was cloaked by clouds and mist, but he knew it was there, down and very far from Megatron.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Maybe it was far enough.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Starscream?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The seeker whipped around, wings bolting up in surprise before slamming against his back in fear. He backed up as far as he could go, his heel struts halfway over the edge of the ship. “P-predaking?” He squeaked. “What do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I can hear your spark hammering in it’s chamber.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“I just want to talk.” Predaking replied, careful to keep his tone measured and calm, looking at the SIC’s fear-widened optics. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Right. Talk. Just talk. What happened this time?” Starscream asked. “Can we keep this short? I’m busy.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Staring out at the sky?” He asked with a tilt of his helm.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No! Of course not. Just...what do you want?” He hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I want to put our grudge to rest, once and for all.” Predaking said plainly. “Quite frankly, it’s childish, and it benefits neither of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“This is for Razorfang isn’t it?” The grey seeker sneered. “You want to avoid explaining to him why I always slip away when you enter a room, because that's too uncomfortable of a talk for you to have, to admit you got bullied by someone about three times smaller than you, and your pride couldn’t handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That too.” The Predacon replied bluntly. “It’s stupid. The whole thing between you and I is stupid, and the fact that that I injured you over wounded pride is nothing short of shameful, and not the example I want to set for him. What you did wasn’t right either, but I’m not here to judge you for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I-” For once, Starscream was rendered speechless, completely floored over what to say. “Are you apologizing? To </span>
  <em>
    <span>me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I suppose I am.” Predaking agreed. “Maybe you don’t deserve it. Maybe Lord Megatron is right and you really are just a conniving, power hungry little wretch, but Razor cares about you, and to me it doesn’t look like you’re faking the goodwill you show him, so I’m giving you this much.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Well that’s new.” Starscream chirruped, feeling like someone was jamming a pipe up his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Aside from that, it’s not fair to punish you for not knowing I was more than just a beast.” He added.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The SIC crossed his arms, wings twitching but never leaving their flattened position.“That’s what I tried to tell you, but as per usual, nobody listens to me.” His tone was vitriolic and cold, but underneath it all there was a note of choked despair.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Be as it may, I’m sorry.” He said, trying to keep the surprise and confusion from showing on his faceplates. Where had all that emotion come from?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I suppose I should say it back.” The seeker mused. “But I’m not sure if it means much, considering that soon I won’t be yours or anyone else’s problem anymore. I will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone, </span>
  </em>
  <span>this waking nightmare will be </span>
  <em>
    <span>over, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and maybe I’ll finally get some Primus fragging </span>
  <em>
    <span>peace </span>
  </em>
  <span>for once in my life.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You...what?” Predaking asked, his optic ridges raised up so high that anymore and they’d come off his faceplate.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’ll probably kill me.” Starscream said dully. “But being here is going to kill me too. There’s no difference.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“What?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m sorry for taking out my own glut of rage on you when I thought you were just an animal.” He replied, like he hadn’t just hinted at killing himself. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You shouldn't be too hard on yourself, Starscream." Predaking reached out a servo to pat him on the shoulder, but Starscream flinched hard. He bulled forward, nonetheless. "Just...hang on, things will get better. Don't do something you'll regret."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It’s a bit too late for that, I have nothing but regrets, and this will probably fix things. But-” he paused, choosing his word carefully. “I’ll consider it. Maybe you’re right. I don’t see how any action I take can make things worse than they already are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“All that time he was planning to leave and I never caught on, after I’d always prided myself on being so observant.” Predaking said with a rueful laugh. “Maybe not as good as I thought.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You didn’t know Starscream well.” Zephyrstrike pointed out. “It’s not your fault. I’m...it’s nice to see you still tried to talk him down when you thought he was going to...try and take his own life.” She said slowly. “That was very kind of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I probably didn’t go about it the right way, but it’s not like that’s something I’ve dealt with on a daily basis before.” He turned his helm away, slightly embarrassed by her praise.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Still, you did good in my optics.” She assured, smiling. “I’d rather have him defected than dead. Anything is better than dead.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What have you been through?” He questioned, almost whispering.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“A lot.” She answered darkly. “I’ve been attacked, I’ve seen so many people die, I’ve lost friends, I’ve been a prisoner of war three times in a row. Through this whole war I’ve been doing nothing but fighting for my own survival, just trying to stay sane. I started making these-” she gestured towards the datapad web. “Almost as a coping mechanism. I used it to try and figure out why things happened. The root cause. It...it’s helped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking was about to say something, but it was interrupted by a pounding on Zephyr’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knockout!” She cried happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. He laughed and patted her on the back, kissing her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mean to interrupt, as it looks like you’re wrapped up in something at the moment, but Lord Megatron’s called a meeting.” The medic looked over her to Predaking. “That means everyone who’s not a vehicon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what it’s about?” Predaking asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t say, but if I had to guess, probably about our failure to capture Starscream a few days ago.” Knockout replied. “I can’t believe Airachnid thought that would work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking fell in behind the two of them (Zephyr was holding Knockout’s servo very tightly), but she exchanged a worried glance with him, and he couldn’t blame her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Someone was about to be in a whole world of trouble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream ran his claws over the freshly applied Autobot brand on his chestplate, right where the Decepticon insignia used to be, and he felt a swell of genuine pride and real happiness for the first time in a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>This felt right.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“We’ve put this off for much too long I think.” Optimus said, smiling at him, looking very pleased and proud. “You’ve earned it at least twice over by now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m grateful I was able to earn it at least once. I never thought I’d ever be free of Megatron.” The seeker answered, unable to keep his own stupid grin under control.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>.:I told you you just had to hang in there. I knew you could make it!:. </span>
  <span>Bee beeped, before wrapping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t flinch or pull away, instead wrapping an arm around the little scout. “You helped.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Arcee also reached out to pat him on the shoulder, a sincere smile on her faceplates. "It's about fragging time."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I second that!” Wheeljack crowed in agreement, holding up a cube of high-grade he had stashed on the Jackhammer. “You shoulda given it to him when he stared down Preds.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“That was nothing, really.” Starscream shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Arcee poked him in the helm. “Don’t sell yourself short, you’ve done a lot of good.”  </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"I've only done what any of you would have," Starscream said awkwardly, looking down and shuffling his peds.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It means a lot for it to come from someone who was our adversary for so long.” Optimus said gently. “Your actions would have been very different if you were still under Megatron.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“And they would have caused us a lot more grief.” Ratchet added with a huff, but his tone was warm.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I suppose that’s true.” Starscream agreed, his wings fluttering.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"You did good, little buddy," Bulkhead said, slapping him on the back. "Proud of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words sparked a memory of an almost forgotten time, when he wasn't alone in the world. When he had his trinemates, his friends, his brothers. When he looked up to them, and was watched over by them. It hurt to think about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But less, somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh, you sound like my brother.” Starscream said with a grin. “He always used diminutives like that because I was the youngest and shortest of us three.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s high praise coming from you.” Bulkhead said, surprised. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, things definitely felt the way they should be, for the most part, anyway.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Snap Trap Mishap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And then the hammer fell...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Megatron was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razorfang put a servo over his chestplate, trying to calm his racing spark as he stood between Predaking and Shockwave, watching the grey warlord pace angrily with his servos behind his back. Buckethead’s wrath might not be directed at him (at least for now) but it was still not something he wanted to witness. It might have been a trick of the light, but his optics seemed to glow with a purple light whenever he got really angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Airachnid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her helm snapped up, and she tried to meet the Decepticon leader’s optics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you care to explain how </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly </span>
  </em>
  <span>you lost Starscream when you had three others with you?” Megatron snarled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-he didn’t come alone, and the Autobots managed to overwhelm us. It won’t happen again.” She vowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped pacing in front of her and glued his optics straight to hers, sneering. “No, it won’t, because I’m not letting you go after him again.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lord Megatron, please-”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He held up a servo for silence. “Clearly a new strategy is in order, if four of you couldn’t get him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Lord Megatron, with all due respect, he’s much stronger than you give him credit for.” Dreadwing informed. “I don’t think it was the strategy that was flawed, but the execution. We were ill prepared.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Indeed you were.” The warlord agreed. “So, tell me. What do we do about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“My Lord, forgive me, but...do we really need Starscream back?” Knockout asked nervously. “You yourself have said that he’s a massive liability on a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Knockout shut up.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Zephyr murmured to him. He gave her servo a reassuring squeeze.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Yes, that much is true. However, he is a liability we can keep an optic on and control. If he’s with the Autobots, he has the potential to wreak complete and total havoc, something we cannot afford.” Megatron hissed. “Two faced as he’s been in the past, he’s been useful. I’m not ready to lose him just yet.” Megatron replied, unphased by the question. “Did he have their insignia?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No my lord. As far as we saw, there was still nothing.” Airachnid answered.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“They acted like he was a part of the team though.” Breakdown pointed out. Airachnid fixed him with a death stare which he met coolly.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Is that so? He actually thinks he’s an Autobot, does he?” Megatron laughed. “We’ll have to see about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“Their first mistake was underestimating him. Starscream or not, believing that a plan will always go smoothly assures that it will not.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soundwave interjected with his usual jumble of voices. Laserbeak trilled in agreement with her master. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Airachnid ground her dentae. “There were </span>
  <em>
    <span>four </span>
  </em>
  <span>of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It is illogical to assume just because you have the numbers that you have the victory, even if that is most often the case.” Shockwave backed. “Your overconfidence was rewarded with failure.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You shouldn’t have let Airachnid do it.” Razorfang piped up before he could stop himself. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>All optics turned to him, and he could swear he felt his spark stop for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid stupid stupid. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What do you know, you’re just a sparkling!” Airachnid growled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t think he’s wrong, regardless.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soundwave said.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You don’t know what you’re talking about!” She griped.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Enough!” Megatron intervened, faceplates smacked against his servo. He turned to Razor. “Why do you say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“S-she-” He swallowed hard. “She has a grudge with Starscream. She probably tried to take him down alone for glory’s sake, and got her aft handed to her because she forgot that he’s actually strong. With her gone, that made it four on three, as well as giving Starscream a chance to surprise the others and come out of nowhere. If she hadn’t been involved in the plan at all, it most likely would have turned out better.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The warlord was silent for a long moment, all while Razor did his best to not bolt right then and there. Finally Megatron began to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You have a clever sparkling there, Predaking.” He said. “One would think Airachnid could put aside her personal issues for the duration of a mission she led, but evidently not.” </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She slunk back into a shadowy corner to hide her look of fury.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What are we going to do about Starscream then?” Knockout inquired. “I don’t think he’ll fall for the same trick twice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s all about how the trick is presented. Airachnid made it too obvious. They went in knowing it was a trap, or having suspicions it was. If she had wanted it to work, she would have covered every track they left and let them do half the work, but as Razor said, she was too focused on her personal grudges.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soundwave corrected, his phrases pulled from so many recordings it was hard to tell who was talking. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“That, and she clearly doesn’t know a damn thing about how he operates.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“What’s there to know about Starscream? He’s a conniving, self serving scraplet!” Airachnid snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“It would have been helpful for you to know that he was stronger than you </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>he broke you over his knee.” Razor retorted, glaring at her. “There’s a mile long list of why you ultimately failed. Your monstrous arrogance is only near the top of it.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She took a step towards him, but quickly retreated when she heard Predaking growl softly in his throat, and settled for trying to kill him with a look. “Fine, if you know so much about it, why don’t you tell us why?” She purred.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>This is just an act, you’re just doing this because it would look suspicious if you didn’t, Starscream would understand.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“You made your plan too elaborate, too many moving parts. You had too many people involved, none of which he has a shred of trust for. You made it such a </span>
  <em>
    <span>painfully </span>
  </em>
  <span>obvious trap I couldn’t seen it as a sparkling in a cloning tube, you left your webs </span>
  <em>
    <span>literally </span>
  </em>
  <span>everywhere which was yet another tip off -”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>This went one for a few minutes, with the others deconstructing her plan into every overlooked detail and misplaced calculation, and for once Airachnid knew, just a little bit, what it felt like to be Starscream.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I get it, I get it! Whatever, I fragged it up!” She spat. “I didn’t see </span>
  <em>
    <span>any </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you offering a better solution, so I scraped something together myself. Come up with something better, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can tear into me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“An excellent point.” Megatron nodded in surprising agreement “Tell me, if you were given charge of this mission, what would you do better?” He turned to Razor, who knew immediately that his number was up. “Razorfang, you seemed to have a good grasp on what she did wrong. Would you be able to amend it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>With that, Razor felt the jaws of Megatron’s trap snap shut behind him. Had he been worming him towards this all this time? He had to have been. He knew about Razor’s friendship with Starscream, and now if he didn’t spit something out he’d look like either a fool or worse, a traitor. What would that do to Shockwave, to Predaking?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The worst part of it was that he did have an idea, one that had wormed its way into his processor without his consent. If this wasn’t rock bottom, it certainly felt like it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I...I’d do something much less complex, and faster. I think...if someone offered an exchange of something really valuable, like the Forge, we could lead him somewhere and just jump on him. No battle, no lost Energon, nothing. Just a clean capture.” He said after a moment, guilt creeping up and grabbing his spark with frigid talons.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“That could actually work, especially if we had you offering the relic. He trusts you, after all.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soundwave mused.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Frag you, you faceless </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>pain </em>
  </b>
  <span>Razor seethed internally.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Megatron was wearing a slimy, evil grin that made Razor want to shiver. How easy was it to forget how ruthlessly competent the warlord truly was? “A traitor betrayed in turn. How fitting.” He cackled. “Shockwave did well with you. See to it this is carried out! If Starscream thought even for a moment he could get away and not face the consequences, he was sorely mistaken.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>What have I done?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Predaking finally tracked Razor down to his usual my-life-is-falling-apart corner in Shockwave’s lab, curled up into a tight, spiney ball with his wings wrapped around him equally as snuggly as he shivered. He knelt down and grasped the young Predacon’s shoulder gently.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Razor?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Razorfang looked up at him, neon blue optics overflowing with dark gold tears but said nothing, just curling back in on himself. Predaking unfolded him gently and embraced him tightly, holding him as close as possible and stroking his back with a massive, clawed servo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Dad.” He sobbed. “Dad I fragged up.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Shh, shh, it’s alright, it’s all going to be ok.” Predaking whispered, stroking the back of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“How!? How is any of this going to turn out ok?” He asked between hitches and gasps.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I don’t know, but we’ll figure it out.” The older dragon answered gently, setting him down and sitting next to him. “If there’s a way into this mess, there will be a way out, even if we have to make one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to take your word for it.” Razor said miserably, audials hanging down. “Once Megatron gets his claws in him...I don’t know if they’ll ever come out. I don’t know if Starscream will live through it, and it’s all my fault. I just betrayed my friend, and for what? Nothing. No benefit. Just because I panicked. Like an </span>
  <em>
    <span>idiot. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I feel like...I feel like I almost did it on purpose, because I’m still bitter he just up and left, and I want answers. Nobody on this damn ship knew him well enough to give them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking sighed. “I won’t lie to you and say that it’s not your fault, but you’re forgetting one thing. It hasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet. We still have a decent chunk of time to plan around this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What would we even be planning for?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you got him in here, then we will get him </span>
  <em>
    <span>out.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish it would be that easy, but we don’t know what Buckethead is going to do with him once he gets him, aside from the fact it will undoubtedly be horrific, extreme, and gorey.” Razor countered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody said anything about it being easy, but you want to try, don’t you?” Predaking inquired. “There is more than one way to go behind someone’s back, and I’ve known you to be the one to stop just because that was required.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” He paused, stroking the tip of his telcon with a clawed digit. “I suppose you’re right. Lying down and letting it happen would be even more of a betrayal. I can’t do that to him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt a heavy servo on his shoulder. “Glad to see you’ve worked that out. Now, any ideas?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razor’s wings flared with a sudden thought, pushing aside his whirling doubts for the moment. “I have a...piece of one.” He jumped to his peds. “I’m going to go check if that worn out set of servocuffs is still there!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bolted out of the lab with a flick of his telcon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>You couldn’t have found a more effective bait for a grief-stricken and slightly pipe-dreaming Seeker if you tried. Smart as he was, a chance at the Forge to Starscream was like the scent of spilled Energon to a Predacon. Alluring, foolproof, and practically impossible to say no to.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The night was moonless and cold, and Starscream shivered. Something felt off, but he couldn’t pin it, and he chalked it up to his rampant paranoia. This was Razorfang who had called him about it after all, not someone like...any other Decepticon, after all. Middle of the night or not, he trusted Razor, and as far as he could tell, the young Predacon didn’t hold any sort of grudge.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Razor stared down at the Forge, gleaming golden even in the darkness and thrumming with power. He almost wanted to just let Starscream take it and run as far away from the Nemesis as he could get, as foolish a thought as that was. If he even tried it, Soudnwave would hit them </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the Immobilizer and that would be the end of it.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And a small, traitorous part of him still wanted to go through with it, just for payback for all the emotional turmoil. Just to get some answers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would be nice if his processor would stop spinning for a few kliks. He couldn’t stop flip-flopping between confidence and absolute guilt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you were telling the truth.” Starscream said jokingly, seeing Razor holding the forge. He was relieved to see that the Predacon looked well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razor waved with a wing. “Why would I lie? I had one Pit of a time trying to hit your COMMs, no way I went through all that just to show up empty servo’d.” he paused, optics widening a bit when they landed on the badge on his chestplate. “It’s good to see you again. I was worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured, after that one time.” The seeker said ruefully, thinking about that day up North. “I know things probably turned into a gigantic mess after I left, and I’m sorry you got stuck in the crossfire. I hope I can find a way to make it up to you, someday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razor felt his bitterness sting the back of his throat. "You know...if I were in your position, I'd have told you what was going on." The young predacon's head dropped, and he thumped his telcon on the ground, trying not to look back at the patch of shadows Soundwave had folded himself into. "Then you wouldn't think that I was dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I’m sorry, but-” He started, and was cut off by Soundwave smoothly stepping out of the darkness and pointing the Immobilizer at him. Razor ducked and shut his optics for a second before feeling one of the spymaster’s long, spidery digits tap him on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“The young one succeeds where the spider fails. Impressive.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soundwave congratulated, before turning to Starscream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It seems your time with the Autobots has made you either gullible or desperate. I suppose we’ll find that out soon enough.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If Starscream could still talk while frozen, he chose not to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razor carefully kept his optics off the downed Autobot, feeling absolutely torn between his mixed feelings. Starscream was his friend, his family, but Starscream had flown away without explanation. Starscream had been one more person between him and Megatron, him and Airachnid, one more person who he’d felt he could trust, and he had disappeared like morning mist, leaving no trace, just like a ghost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But did that justify stabbing him in the back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As for the seeker himself, he watched the sparkling he’d help to fragging </span>
  <em>
    <span>raise </span>
  </em>
  <span>calling for a bridge with Soundwave, the Forge clenched tightly in his grip, and felt something decaying and painful take root in his spark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Primus, I haven’t felt that since Thundercracker and Skywarp died.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A realization smacked him in the faceplates.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had betrayed his brothers. Now here he was, the receiver of the knife to the back. Was his number up? Was this his penance? Had he not done enough to fix himself, and was now damned to go back to the Pit? He’d tried so hard, he thought he’d done well. His new teammates had thought he’d done well. It felt like he’d actually managed to do it, even with everything and everyone gunning against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had it all been for nothing? Had it not been good enough? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The betrayer betrayed in turn. What a vicious little cycle.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Nothing Left to Pay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You are my biggest mistake</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>.:Starscream’s missing.:.</span>
  <span> Bumblebee told Wheeljack quietly as he came back in from the night’s recon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not run away, not gone, just missing. The distinction was important.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was always blatantly, painfully obvious whenever someone was away from the base. There was a missing voice, a hole in conversations, a lack of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>presence</span>
  </em>
  <span> that was always sharp and noticeable. They’d felt it when Optimus had been stuck on the Nemesis, they’d felt it when Cliffjumper died, and now they felt it with Starscream’s ghost-like vanishing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But that just didn’t seem like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re sure he didn’t run back and join the ‘Cons? Like, 100% sure?” Arcee asked, leaning against a wall and trying to look like she didn’t care one way or the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to even entertain the notion.” Ratchet said with an air of finality, shaking his helm. “It’s too unlikely. Not after what he’s told me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:He wouldn’t bolt right after getting the badge, that doesn’t make sense. I think...I think something bad happened.:. </span>
  <span>Bumblebee theorized. </span>
  <span>.:He wouldn’t just go back to Megatron like that.:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Especially not after he cracked his face like that.” Bulkhead added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:That too.:.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what happened? Where is he?” Arcee asked. “You’re...probably right that at this point it’s out of character for him, but then where did he go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wheeljack stiffened suddenly. “Maybe he did go back to Megatron, just...not of his own free will.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:Like...one of the Decepticons found him and dragged him back?:. </span>
  <span>Bee asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white Wrecker nodded. “Exactly like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That could explain why we don’t have his signal.” Ratchet said slowly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>.:What are we going to do? If he is with the ‘Cons, we can’t just leave him there, and if it's not them...he could be in some other trouble. M.E.C.H. is still scuttling around, after all.:. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We find him.” Optimus spoke up. “We find him and bring him home, wherever he is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span> Starscream’s red optics flew open and were greeted to complete darkness and silence, but this time he stopped and listened before screaming his voicebox out. He could hear the low hum of the engines, and as his vision came too, he recognized his surroundings almost immediately.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The Nemesis medbay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Oh Primus.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>No nonononononononono this can’t be happening</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>He did his best to clamp down on his fear, as panicking would be almost as bad as just being here, but if there was ever a place he never wanted to be ever again, it was here. Here. The Nemesis. The Pit. His own personal waking nightmare, finally come true.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His spark roared in his audials as it hammered in it’s chamber, and he swore any more and it would burst right out of his chest. He wanted to start struggling but that would just attract attention.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>How had this happened?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Oh yeah. He’d been stabbed in the back.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Razor…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>There was that hot, painful feeling in his spark again. He was angry, but didn’t know if he had any right to be. He was here because he didn’t do well enough at changing, right? So where did he get the authority to feel any sort of betrayal from Razorfang. After all, he’d packed up and bolted without a trace, leaving the sparkling without so much as a goodbye. A betrayal for a betrayal.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>No, no, don’t think like that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>He tested his arms and legs. Clamped to the berth, as expected. There was a surprising lack of pain, however, and that worried him. It meant whatever Megatron had in store for him, it hadn’t come to pass yet. He still had the Phase Shifter though. As soon as he got the chance, that thing was going around his wrist and he’d be gone</span> <span>with the wind.</span></p><p>
  
  <span>“I was beginning to think you’d never wake up. Welcome back.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream jumped, then whipped his head to the side to see Knockout standing next to his berth, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I’m not going to lie, I’m beginning to wish I didn’t.” The seeker answered, keeping his tone carefully emotionless, even though his words gave everything away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it probably would have turned out better for you, I won’t lie.” Knockout agreed. “You are...in for it, let’s just say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What were you thinking?!” The red medic snapped suddenly. “Were you thinking at all? If you’re not killed, I’m going to scratch my own paint. Why, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why </span>
  </em>
  <span>did you just turn traitor like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knockout, you’ve treated my wounds enough times to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> why I left.” Starscream spat pointedly. “I thought you were smarter than this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You always took it and stayed for more.” Knockout pointed out. “What changed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing changed. Absolutely nothing. I just got sick of everything. Joining the Autobots was probably the best decision I’ve made in a very long time.” Starscream replied, detached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knockout took a second look at the sigil on his chestplate. “So you really did it, huh? I’m surprised you even got them to trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It took a while, but it paid off. I got to feel genuine happiness for once before Megatron suddenly decided he wanted me around again. I thought he’d be glad I was gone.” The seeker hissed bitterly. “I thought I could finally get a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s what we all thought too. Apparently not. Furious doesn’t even begin to cover it. If he had gotten any angrier about it I think he would have burst a few Energon lines. Even after all those times you tried to usurp him, he was still determined that you never escape from under his thumb.” He paused, studying Starscream with an odd look on his faceplates. “I’m almost impressed that you jumped ship anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I aim to please, just not him. Never him.” Starscream asserted. “I may have sped up the process of ruining myself, but he started it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell him that, you’ll just make him laugh.” Knockout warned, and Starscream couldn’t tell if he was joking or not. “Seriously, behave yourself. He’s going to make an example of you. Said he’s going to make sure you never fly away again. Watch yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His optics widened with horror, and he felt another jolt of panic. “Oh Primus, he’s going to take my wings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Knockout said, definitely not disagreeing. “Whatever he makes me do, I’m sorry in advance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream’s voice was low and cold. “I suppose I can’t blame you for it. He’s the root of it. Always the root.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>When the root is evil, pull it up and burn the plant.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Megatron had Starscream left on that berth for at least a few days. He couldn’t quite tell, time felt all the same on the Nemesis. It went without saying that he’d tried to break free and failed.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>That was what really did it. Being stuck in a dark corner like an unwanted storage crate was one thing, but not knowing what time of day it was was an entirely different story. It was like time just blurred together, every klik just the same grey monotony that never changed, never altered in any way. Like it didn’t exist anymore, things didn’t move forward, they just...existed, ash colored and murky. He felt like he was floating suspended in that fluid Shockwave used for the cloning tubes.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Knockout didn’t come by at all during that time, and Starscream had a good feeling that he was being kept away, which only added to it. The whole ship felt unusually quiet. He didn’t hear a thing except for the whirl of its internal mechanisms, so loud and noticeable at first, and soon enough even that just faded. It was as if Megatron was doing this on purpose, trying to emphasize how alone and helpless he was. Often he’d glance at the sigil on his chest. It was reassuring, somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>And then one day he woke up surrounded by optics and the feeling that something was about to go very, very wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>"So, the little maggot has finally come crawling back. Or, has been dragged back, more accurately."</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream’s spark jumped into his throat. Where was he, </span>
  <em>
    <span>where was he? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He knew Megatron was there, heard his voice and those Primus-damned booming pedsteps, but he couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>see </span>
  </em>
  <span>him among the assembled Decepticons and that scared him. He refused to turn and look, at them, at where the voice came from, anywhere. Just focused on the ceiling.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Say nothing, do nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thundering steps came closer and closer, and Starscream noticed his intakes starting to quicken, and he tried and failed to calm them. Closer and closer still the sound of pedsteps, like his requiem, came to him,  and the wall of bots around him parted to reveal the leader of the Decepticons approaching, a mocking sneer on his faceplates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their optics met, scarlet to bloodred with just a slight tint of violet. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Starscream?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream said nothing, glaring right back, optics wide with fear but determined to give nothing away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nothing?" The massive warlord gave a sharp smile. "No begging for my mercy, like the good old days? You really do think you’re an Autobot, don’t you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What can I say? I’ve changed a bit since we last met.” Starscream said mildly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron barked a laugh. “You’d like to think so, wouldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems you’d like to think I haven’t. Even though it was you who drove me away in the first place, but you were never good at acknowledging your problems.” He was surprised by the words coming out of his mouth, his tone coming off as braver than he felt.“Maybe that’s why you’re still addicted to the blood of an evil god.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that finally bravery, or have you simply become more foolhardy?" The ash grey warlord asked, tapping a clawed digit near Starscream’s helm. “You never did make the best decisions.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least I’ve managed to fix that. Leaving this place was the best decision I ever made.” The seeker said coldly, a frown crossing his faceplates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet here you are, back again, like always. No matter how desperately you try to crawl away, your fate is bound here. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are bound here.” Megatron slammed the palm of his servo down next to Starscream’s helm, too close for comfort. “So tell me, why did you think you could just leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really can’t figure it out? After everything you’ve put me through?” He questioned, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You brought it on yourself. Don’t try and pin this on me. You started it all.” Megatron jabbed a digit at the seeker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? No, that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>all </span>
  </em>
  <span> on you. You started it, you’re the decayed root of this whole grand disaster, and whatever you do, however much you bluster, I’m not going to keel over to your will anymore.” Starscream shook his head, trying to push down the fear he felt, making sure not a single syllable of his words shook with the panic he felt. “I’m done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bridge went silent as a coffin after that declaration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he just say that? He said that, right? Like, actually said it?” Breakdown whispered to Knockout in disbelief, never fast on the uptake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Knockout hissed while Zephyrstrike clenched his servo in a vice. He squeezed it back gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Airachnid was struggling to not shout in agreement with Megatron’s every word. Soundwave and Shockwave were both as blank as ever, but the former looked a bit tense, and kept petting Laserbeak gently, who cooed quietly and nuzzled in closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Predacons all stood in the back, almost watching from the doorway. Razorfang looked horrified, alternating between covering his optics with his wings and peeking out from behind them, stuck to Predaking’s side like he was spot-welded to it. The older Predacon watched with an unreadable expression, but his unoccupied servo was clenched tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You make bold claims for one who is unable to move," Megatron sneered. “I can do anything I want to you, and you can do nothing to stop me. You aren’t making a very good case for yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream paused at that, remembering that he was, in fact, completely helpless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How many times has it been like this I wonder? You always on your knees-or lower-at my mercy. You’ve gotten very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span> lucky in the past.” He started to pace around the berth slowly, deliberately, like a shark circling a bloodied body in the water. “You’re still lucky now, since I haven’t ended your miserable little life just yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you go ahead and do it? It would be preferable to ever working for you again.” Starscream retorted, and immediately regretted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the conundrum I find myself in. I don’t know whether to rip out your spark right here and now, or let you live. You’re still useful to me, but you’re also a massive pain.” He grinned. “I’m not sure whether I want to continue to tolerate your function.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do as you will with me, I’ll never join you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure you have a choice in that matter.” Megatron hissed in his audial. “Where is all the fight to survive you had before? I miss when you’d screech for mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead! Kill me. Tear out my spark and stuff it down my throat for all I care! Go ahead, do it! If I die, I die an Autobot, and they’re worthy of that. It’s nothing short of an honor to lay down my life in service of Optimus Prime, because I know I died for something good!” Starscream shot back, earnest. When he was dying, the Autobots had saved him. If it weren’t for Optimus, he’d be dead, or still a Decepticon. Optimus, who'd always been kind to him, had offered him a place in his ranks despite being completely undeserving, always believed he could change, had made the choice to spare Razorfang...so why not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he felt towards Optimus was gratitude, so how could he not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bridge was dead quiet, with nobody daring to make a sound or even twitch a digit. This was a different Starscream, that much was clear. The Starscream they all knew would have never had the guts to be so openly defiant, to outright reject their general, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>praise </span>
  </em>
  <span>Optimus Prime. Everyone who was holding on to someone else clung a little tighter, everyone partially covering their optics covered them a little more, everyone who was enjoying the show watched a little more intently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Megatron’s demeanor changed in an instant, and his optics glowed violet with his fury as he ground his sharp dentae. If there was one thing that would set him off, it was mentioning Optimus Prime. Mentioning him in a way that suggested superiority? That was a death sentence, surely. The hatred Megatron held for the Prime was bitter and black and rotten, cold and smoldering. It was the kind of anger few people could really possess and even fewer could nurture, but the warlord held onto it tight and nursed it day by day. It was one of the things that kept him going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream knew that, and had brought a match to the powderkeg anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met Megatron’s gaze coolly, his face carefully blank and expressionless. He would not get the satisfaction of watching him flinch or shrink away in fear. He would </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> let the warlord get to him. That’s not what his brothers would want to see him do, and that’s not what he wanted to see from himself. He was not the same snivelling coward that had jumped off the Nemesis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the rage that twisted Megatron’s faceplates into a hideous mask of death would not shake him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seem to have forgotten who your master is, Starscream, but I’ll give you a chance to remedy this. Go on, call me your Lord and Master, and I’ll forgive you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is your only chance, and you will </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffer</span>
  </em>
  <span> otherwise. You, always so eager to save your own skin before, and yet now you’re willing to just take it? Say it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d rather die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Megatron grinned. “So be it. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He turned to the assembled Decepticons. “Starscream has betrayed me for the last time. He has become deluded, and deserves worse than he received in the past. But, today his past catches up to him, and he can run no longer. Today…” he turned back to Starscream. “Today is your reckoning.” He raised a servo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there was the sound of metal crumpling a hot, searing pain in Starscream’s side. The seeker shrieked, optics wide, back arching as he felt Megatron’s sharp digits dig into his chassis, clawing, searching. Energon splattered onto the berth and dripped onto the floor and his vision blurred as the warlord pulled and twisted, cutting through circuits and small fuel lines with all the brutality he could manage as his ex SIC thrashed and writhed. Starscream felt a servo grip his T-cog with a stab of white hot agony, and all at once </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrench </span>
  </em>
  <span>it out, taking everything in the way with it in a spray of Energon that splashed his ash-grey plating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Starscream wailed until his voicebox hurt, wailing in mourning for his lost flight and in pure agony, Energon dripping from his mouth and tears from his optics, his whole chassis convulsing from the giant gaping hole in his side. Megatron held up the bloody T-cog for him to see, drops of his own Energon staining the Seeker’s scarred faceplate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Razor looked like he was going to purge. Predaking actually took a step back in horror, his servo clutching tightly over Razorfang's. He was unable to tear his optics away from the awful sight, and not for the first time he felt a very strong urge to take the others and fly as far away as they could get. Skylynx, Darksteel, and Crimsonwing were all a mix of disgust at the display before them and curiosity at Predaking’s reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zephyr buried her face into Knockout's shoulder, trying to muffle her choked squeal. He put an arm around her and let her keep crushing his servo, which was now leaking a dribble of neon blue from just how hard she clung to it. Breakdown carefully kept his optics on them, away from the howling seeker, only on the two that needed him. He pat Zephyr on the back, and he and Knockout shared a glance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Airachnid looked like she was enjoying every klik of this way too much, revelling in Starscream’s misery, and Soundwave wanted to smack her for it. He removed his servo from over Laserbeak’s optics, but surprisingly she hadn’t complained when he’d covered them in the first place. He stayed tense and stiff, but never looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shockwave’s singular optic flickered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank me for sparing your miserable life.” Megatron hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Black was rapidly filling Starscream’s vision, and he couldn’t properly retort. He groaned quietly, and let the unfurling petals of darkness take him under. It hurt too much to exist at the moment. A small part of him was proud, however. Proud of his pushback against the shadow that had strangled his life for so long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not you. Never you, never again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream’s optics onlined, but it was still black as a moonless night, and soon enough the realization hit him. He was in the brig, probably in the lowest cell Megatron could manage to stuff him in. He tried to sit up, but winced, and quickly gave up on that idea, groaning quietly. His servos were cuffed anyway, so it would be twice as difficult and not worth the effort.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His plating felt sticky with all the dried Energon crusting it, and his whole chassis hurt, despite the fact that the gaping hole had been repaired. The absence of his T-cog was sharp and more painful than whatever physical things he was feeling, however. His whole frame just felt...lighter, and he was hyper aware of the missing organ. Every part of him felt its absence, his internal connections disturbed and disrupted. If he’d had the energy, he might have screamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As it was, the best he could do was cover his faceplates with his servos so his tears could fall with some privacy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was grounded. The thought was awful, but it wouldn’t stop ringing throughout his processor. Even if he made it back to Team Prime, he was just about useless. Sure, they’d take him back, but he wasn’t sure he could face them, knowing he’d be little more than added weight, without being able to transform. Maybe it was better for him to stay in the brig of the Nemesis. He wouldn’t work for Megatron, never again, but if he stayed he wouldn’t be dead weight on his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, flying is what made him, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He felt his spark want to just gutter out with the thought of never flying again. That’s all he had left to connect him to his life before the war, before everything had turned and burned, before Cybertron imploded, before he had rotted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all he had to connect him to Thundercracker and Skywarp. He pawed for the COMM link they had shared between the three of them, a special kind nearly all trines had. A trine bond wasn’t a physical object, but this link was the closest thing to it. It had weakened with time and distance, and even before they died he couldn’t really feel them over it due to that. But now he reached for it with all the desperation and loneliness he had felt over his recent memory, pulling on it. He knew there wouldn’t be a reply but he tugged at it anyway, just for comfort’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the moment, he was more than happy to pretend they were alive and on the other side. He could indulge that, just this once. Just while everything was still burning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d understand, surely.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Jailbird</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Starscream's in a cage, and he gets some visitors in prison</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Razorfang was throwing up in the medbay sink while Predaking rubbed his back, making little clicks and warbles to him in the back of his throat to calm him down. It was all he could do. Razor, for his part, was thoroughly disgusted, with himself, with Megatron, but mostly with the incredibly brutal and cruel display, and thus all his half processed Energon was coming up the way it had gone down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knockout looked up at the pair occasionally while he repaired his servo, one arm around Zephyr and holding her </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She looked downright traumatized, even though she’d seen all that and worse while she’d wandered the galaxy, but Starscream was her friend. It was personal. So he held her close, letting her shake and sob quietly against his chest while he fixed the hand she’d cracked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakdown was pacing around the medbay, stone faced. “So that was...something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a horror show.” Knockout said as-a-matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zephyr let out a high pitched squeak. “That was awful. Poor Starscream…” She covered her face with her servos. “It’s strange...I’ve seen much worse, and yet this is what shakes me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he was your friend, Zeph.” Breakdown said quietly. “And it hurts watching someone you care about have...</span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>happen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re probably right.” she replied with a humorless laugh before looking up at Knockout. “I’m sorry about crushing your servo. I didn’t mean to, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know. No harm done, darling.” Knockout reassured gently, kissing her forehead. “I can understand why Megatron did it, but I just...that’s a bit too brutal, even for Starscream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another retch from Razorfang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need help back there?” Knockout called, glancing over his shoulder. “It sounds like you’re trying to upchuck your tank.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he wants to.” Predaking answered, holding the younger dragon’s helm up by the horns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s over.” Razor groaned, bracing his servos on the rim on the sink. “Primus, please kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking patted him on the back, taking his servo off his horns. "Just in case, take a few more kliks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razor nodded and slowly stood up straight before backing up on wobbling legs and plonking himself on the floor, looking miserable. “I’m such an idiot.” he proclaimed, burying his face in his servos. “The biggest idiot who ever functioned.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That made Knockout laugh out loud. "I'm sorry," he said, once he got himself under control. "I mean no offense. We've all felt like that at one time or another, is all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever stabbed your closest friend in the back then watched him get his guts ripped out by a madmech with no soul?!” Razor shot back, wings flaring up angrily. “This is different. And worse. So much worse. I...I don't think he’s going to forgive me for this one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He may very well not.” Predaking agreed. “However, you should still try and make right with him, and the only way to do that is to make sure he gets out alive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad, I already gave him the scrappy cuffs, what else can I do?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should probably tell him that, or it’s not going to do him much good.” Breakdown pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s the most intelligent thing that’s ever come out of your mouth.” Knockout joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zephyr frowned and poked his cheek. "This is no time for your jokes, Knockie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t worry Zeph, constantly insulting each other is how you know we’re friends.” Breakdown assured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re always making jabs at Steel and Lynx?” Razor asked Predaking, perking up a bit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That, and the fact they’re both idiots.” Predaking said with a small smile. “You’re far from the only one on this ship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razor snorted. “Thanks Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should wait a couple of days before you go talk to him.” Knockout suggested. “Megatron is undoubtedly going to leave him there for a while, and it’s always better to clear things up when wounds aren’t as fresh, both literally and figuratively.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know if he...if he’ll forgive me or not?” Razor asked the medic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his helm. “I honestly can’t say. He’s always been the type to hold long grudges, but you’re a bit different. The only thing you can really do is try and see what comes of it. Oh, and bring him Energon when you go down there. The fastest way to someone’s spark is through their tanks, and Big M has never been above starving prisoners, and he hasn’t been refueled since we brought him in. Megatron only let me replace enough so he wouldn’t bleed out. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hybrid sighed. “Right. Thanks anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Razorfang wondered if keeping the brig dark was a psychological warfare tactic. It was just plain creepy down here with so little light, and someone Energon-starved could easily start hallucinating. Heck, anyone in general could start seeing scrap down here. All the creaking and humming of the engines and other working parts was magnified this far down, made even louder with the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He’d managed to hold out two days before snapping and marching down to the brig to talk. He’d wanted to wait longer, give Starscream as much time as he could to cool off and rest, but he couldn’t wait any longer. His guilt had turned into a weight around his spark. There was no getting around it; he was a backstabber, and it ate at him. Starscream had been a friend to him, despite all his Predacon hangups, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>was how he’d been repaid. Razor couldn’t even justify it with his own curiosity anymore. Whatever his reason for leaving had been it was doubtlessly a very good one, and he should have left it at that.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>But no. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to let Airachnid get to him. Airachnid lied, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>lied, everyone had told him that but he’d given her lies credit anyway, just because he missed his friend. He should have listened to Predaking, but he didn’t. And now they were here.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The neon cobalt of his wings seemed almost painfully out of place in the black, along with the shine of the cube of Energon he carried. He peered into every cell checking for the recently flightless ex SIC. He didn’t want to be alone in the brig any longer than he had to.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Turns out Megatron had been spiteful enough (no shocker) to throw Starscream in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span> back like a box of loose parts in a storage closet. He looked like he was recharging, his back to the plain metal bars of the door to the cell.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Starscream?” Razorfang called.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He didn’t expect a reply, but there was a tired groan and scrabbling of metal on metal as he shifted, turning onto his front and pushing himself up with (insecurely) cuffed servos. He managed to sit up and face Razor, scarlet optics glowing slightly in the darkness, but he didn’t say anything for a long time</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Quite the unexpected surprise, I must say.” He finally broke their silence. “What are you doing here, Razorfang?” Starscream questioned. He didn’t sound angry. He sounded...exhausted. Just exhausted, done with everything, and maybe a little bitter, but that was fair.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I…” He paused, shaking his helm. “We need to talk. Or...no, no, I need to talk to you. I...frag! I’m sorry!” He spat out, sitting in front of him on the other side of the bars. He pushed the Energon between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to tell, but Starscream seemed a little surprised by the gesture. He didn’t reject it, however, snatching up the cube and chugging it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. I’d forgotten Megatron’s love of starving prisoners.” The seeker hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knockout said the same thing, so I figured it was a safe bet.” he paused. “Besides, I’ve already done so much to hurt you. I thought I should probably at least do something to remedy it before falling on your mercy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his helm to the side slightly and raised an optic ridge. “Falling on my mercy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I stabbed you in the back! I tricked you and it’s my fault you got your T-cog ripped out! I...you tried so hard to leave, and I brought you right back to square one. Actually, I took you even further back, all because I was being </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and now it’s all my fault you’re back here and in pain, and I’m sorry, ok? I’m really, really fragging sorry, and I know you might not forgive me, and I don’t expect it, you’ve got every right to stay mad at me forever, but I just want you to know I’m sorry.” Razor jabbered, servos clenched in front of him in a helpless gesture. His optics were dripping washer fluid, and he sniffled.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream didn’t say anything to that for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Razor had a confused look scrawled across his face. “Why what?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream sighed. “Why did you do it? I thought you considered me a friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I do! Frag, I...look, when you left, I was confused and hurt and worried about you. You were just...gone, gone out nowhere with no warning and no rhyme or reason and I’m clearly not mature enough to handle that well yet. I met you the night you left but I was stupid and didn’t see the signs, didn’t try and stop you or talk you out of it and I felt responsible.” He took a deep intake. “I...I wanted answers. Answers I was not owed. And I was bitter. I felt like you’d abandoned me, which, stupid I know, but this whole thing is stupid. And I decided to give credence to Airachnid. I will not be forgiving myself for that. I’m sorry.” His voice was choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another long, unbroken string of silence. Starscream didn’t look at him, instead choosing to focus on his shackled servos, flexing his digits.  It was a painful type of awkward, but Razor toughed it out. He owed Starscream that much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please just leave me alone for now.” He said finally. “I’m too tired to think about much of anything, least of all forgiveness or grudges. You understand I just had a major organ ripped out like it was nothing, and while I will admit Knockout knows what he’s doing, it’s still drained me completely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that makes sense.” Razor said slowly. “I’ll keep bringing you Energon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his helm, wings twitching. “Not sure why it matters, even if I could escape, I don’t know if I’ll get very far. Save yourself the risk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starscream, you could break the cuffs really easily. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> pair.” Razor informed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He perked almost immediately, wings springing up. “Wait, seriously? That means as soon as I get my strength back I can leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Razor just nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clever.” Starscream said, a grin visible on his faceplates. “Thank you. And be careful coming down here again. Soudnwave has optics in the back of his helm and if Airachnid was trying to trip you up before, she’ll be doubly set on it now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be careful.” Razor affirmed, taking the empty Energon cube back before standing. “Wait, so you have an escape plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. It’s not something I can go around telling everyone, now is it?” The seeker dodged, his tone sly and light.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good point.” The Predacon agreed, before taking his leave, waving back with a wing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking found Starscream in much the same way Razor had. He was curled up in the corner of his cells in the brig, knees drawn to his chestplate, seemingly in recharge. His optics were still half onlined however, glowing red dimly and watching everything. He could see an object dancing in between the seeker’s sharp digits as it was passed back and forth between his bound servos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite his position, and his claims of weariness, he looked...alert. Wary, almost, like Predaking himself had often caught himself looking. It was the look of a caged beast that on the surface is just snoozing, but in reality is making plans while everyone ignores him. Starscream had the perfect environment to do that, quiet and far away from prying optics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucky glitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t even sure if the jumpy seeker would talk to him, but it was worth a shot, and he hoped the Energon he brought might smooth things a bit. Although it hadn’t been more than a day since Razor’s visit, one cube after being starved wasn’t exactly going to cut it. So now here he was, in the guts of the Nemesis being pointedly ignored. Lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Starscream I can see your optics are open.” Predaking said, trying not to let his irritation show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream shifted but didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. “I brought you Energon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> The seeker was up in a flash, scooching across the floor and up to the barred door of his cell. “Hand it over, then we can talk.” He said, tapping the ground in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Predaking rolled his optics and set it down, only to see it immediately snatched up and guzzled down. “Didn’t Razor give you one yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and I don’t know how long it’s going to last, so I’m not going to take the chance.” Starscream replied, his wings fluttering a bit. “Right, so now that you’ve bribed me, what do you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about your whole...ordeal with Razor.” Predaking started, only to pause when Starscream groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Primus, if you’re here to beg me to forgive him on his behalf, please leave. I can barely think right now, and all the thinking I can do is being relegated towards my continued survival. My processor is on feral mode at the moment. Predacon mode you might call it.” He said with a smirk at Predaking, who smacked his face to his palm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I was going to say. I just wanted to explain things, because I was there when it happened and I don’t want you thinking he sold you out for nothing.” The dragon explained, now thoroughly annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream’s demeanor softened a bit. “I see. Fine, fine. Continue. Why did he stab me in the back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he didn’t really have a choice in the matter.” He said, trying to suppress a growl. “Part of it was his big mouth, that much is true, but then Megatron jumped on him and it all spiralled out of control.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course he did.” Starscream hissed, smacking his faceplate against his palm. “Because why not jump on a sparkling? It’s like every time I think he can’t go any lower, he always comes out of nowhere and surprises me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That about sums it up.” Predaking agreed. “Either he knew that Razor was still rather bitter about your departure or he had a good feeling about it. It’s not like he’s hard to read.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because sparklings are easy to manipulate doesn’t mean it should be done.” The seeker replied, disgusted. “Every passing minute makes me more confident in my decision to leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Predacon cocked his helm to the side. “So you’re really not going to change your mind? It would be easier than being stuck down here, starving and bored out of your processor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it would be easier, except for the fact that it’s not having the intended effect Buckethead wants. I’ve already been deprived of Energon before, so I’m used to it, and when I’m not talking with one of you, I’m recharging. Megatron seeks to break me, but the problem with that is that I’ve already been broken.” He spread his servos, an odd smile on his faceplate. “Broken and healed. You know when organics break a bone, it heals stronger? That’s what I’ve done, and now he can’t bend me so easily. I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>break to him a second time. Never again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, he saw Predaking give a nod of approval. “Good. Don’t let him. You’re above that now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream laughed. “I’d like to hope so, or this is all for nothing, and I’ll be getting an audialful from my brothers when I get to the AllSpark. Funny, I never thought I’d hear that from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just say I didn’t recognize you at first on that berth.” He shrugged. “I would have never imagined I’d hear all that from you, so I suppose we’re even.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take that over you wanting to kill me, so I won’t question it any further.” The seeker relented, trying to stretch a bit with an annoyed grunt. “Fragging cuffs. It’s going to be such a relief to get out of here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you do have a plan?” Predaking asked, picking up the empty Energon cube.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I told Razor. Maybe I do, maybe I don’t. If I go around trumpeting it to everyone, well, that’s not a very good strategy, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it wouldn't be.” He paused. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how badly I need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s about time you dragged yourself down here.” Starscream joked, snatching up the Energon cube Zephyrstrike had left for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted from ped to ped nervously. “It...took me a while to get around to it, let’s say.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s scared of how dark it is down here.” Knockout said. “That’s why she brought me down here with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zephyr sputtered before laughing a bit.” You’re lucky you’re so good looking, or I’d have scratched your faceplate.” She turned back to Starscream. “You’re something of a cryptid now it seems. Did some of the vehicons really come down to try and talk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Couple of ‘em, yeah.” He confirmed. “I told them to screw off unless they brought Energon, and it seems that’s the ritual now. I’m not going to complain, fuel is fuel. So! I assume you’re down here to interrogate me as well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, no. I’m more...checking on you.” She answered. “Knockout wants to know how your injury is holding up. Neither of us are here for anything more personal than that. I have a  feeling I know why you left anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked. “What, did you make one of your little datapad webs for me? I’m flattered. I had no idea you cared about me so much. As for the giant gaping hole where my T-cog used to be...well, Knockout, I still think your helm is too big for the rest of you, but let it never be said you’re a bad medic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knockout snorted. “Thanks. Your backhanded compliments are as sharp as ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t changed a bit I see.” Zephyr huffed in mock offence. “Here I am trying to be nice and you’re making jabs at me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon Zephyr, you know how he is. Stick up his aft the size of the Nemesis.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh he’s always been like that. Two-faced too, acting like he cares about policy one klik, then drunkenly running around with his trinemates the next.” She said with a wistful laugh. “You really kept up the habit of getting yourself in trouble, haven’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems I have a talent for it.” Starscream conceded, his tone split between somewhat bitter and jesting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Besides, what would you do with yourself if you had no trouble?” Knockout joked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I...uh...hmm.” He paused. “Well I definitely wouldn’t be here, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zephyrstrike laughed. “Yeah, you’d probably be some librarian on Cybertron.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream shook his helm. “You mistake me for Optimus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, do you actually have a plan to get out of here?” Knockout asked him, arms crossed. “Because if not, you’ll be here for a while.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone seems very interested in whether I’m planning something or not. Who, me?” Starscream said in the most sweetly innocent voice they’d ever heard him use. “Why would I ever think of betraying our illustrious leader again like that?” This time it was dripping cold sarcasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why indeed.” Knockout mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why everyone else is asking, but I know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>asking because you’re my friend, and I’m concerned about you. Despite the fact that you can be, at times, a complete jackaft and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>professional </span>
  </em>
  <span>idiot, I still care about you, and I’ve come to realize over my brief stay on this Primus-forsaken floating Pit that you’re really better off being anywhere but here.” Zephyr said as-a-matter-of-factly, putting her servos on her hips. “That’s why </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>asking. Knockout...well he probably thinks he’s smart enough to be useful in an escape plan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Darling, you wound me.” Knockout held a servo to his chest. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m smart enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly, but it’s too risky.” Starscream looked down at the floor, then back up at them. “Whether I do or do not have a plan is nobody’s business except mine. Still...it’s rather sweet you still care, Zephyr.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted and shook her helm. “That definitely doesn’t sound like you have a plan,” she said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you were we, would you go gloating about escaping to every low-level grunt or otherwise that came knocking?” He asked her, his tone serious for once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slumped a bit. “No. No I wouldn’t. Sorry. I guess...Primus, I’ve spent so long worrying about so many people, I guess I want confirmation that at least one of them is going to be ok.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should know me well enough by now to know that I’m pretty good at getting myself out of the tight corners I stick myself in.” Starscream sat back against the wall of his cell, seeming...strangely unconcerned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve totally got a plan, don’t you?” She pressed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said that.” Starscream smiled. “I never told you a damn thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it, I get it.” Zephyrstrike grabbed Knockout, pulling him away. “We should leave before he doesn’t tell us anything else.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m sure he’s got a ton of not-scheming to do.”The medic waved over his shoulder as he was dragged away, leaving Starscream alone once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strangely enough, he had enjoyed talking with Zephyr. He remembered her from the old days, and while Primus </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span> had she changed, she was still...good. Likeable. She cared about him in a purely friendly way that he hadn’t really had until he joined the Autobots, and although he wasn’t the type to admit something like that out loud, he was grateful for it, and grateful that, whatever Lovecraftian things she’d seen, whatever eldritch horrors she’d experienced, she was still able to crawl out the other side with a good spark. That was more than could be said for many others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream stared at the offered Energon, wanting nothing more than to pick it up and throw it back at the arrogant glitch. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What do you want?”  He hissed, looking up at her. He refused to stand and meet Airachnid’s optics, instead settling on sitting and staring at her knees.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I just have some things I need to tell you. I thought the deal was Energon for a conversation.” She replied in that disgustingly oily tone she liked to use when she felt ‘holier-than-thou.’</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Wretched thing.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Take it back. I don’t want a damn thing from you and I’m not going to indulge you, no matter how much you try and fuel me.” He spat.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Airachnid just laughed at that. “Are you sure you’re in a position to refuse it? Last I heard Lord Megatron didn’t want you getting a drop. I’m doing you a favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“No you’re not.” The seeker said bluntly. “Funny, you’re giving it to me even though Buckethead’s orders said not to. What’s your angle?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Like I said, I just want to talk. I want insight into a slimy little traitor like you, because the next time we fight will be your last.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream barked a harsh laugh. “It doesn’t matter what I tell you, you’ll never beat me in a fight. Dream on dearie! Maybe if you do enough of it you’ll be able to make something of yourself besides being Megatron’s pet murderess.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Laugh all you want! Look who’s in the brig and who isn’t. Look who still has their </span>
  <em>
    <span>T-cog.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She hissed. “You’re hardly in a position to talk down to me like that, much less refuse Energon. So why, exactly? Why turn it down when the price is so inconsequential?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>His expression turned angry and deadly serious. “You would think that. This isn’t the first time I’ve been denied Energon. What do you know about hunger?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“What does this have to do with that?” She inquired.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Everything, just shut up and listen.” He snapped, and the spider actually flinched a bit. “Let me tell you about real hunger, and maybe then you’ll understand. I’ve been there, you know. Been so low and ravenous I was seeing every ghost my past could conjure up. I’ve been so low I wouldn’t have hesitated to drain the blood straight from someone’s lines, and if Arcee hadn’t found me passed out I probably would have tried to do just that. It’s the kind of hunger where you can literally feel yourself dying because your chassis is pulling from everywhere else to keep you going for just that little bit longer. It drives you mad to think about and even worse when you ignore it, gnawing at your tanks, your processor, </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>A draining, all consuming feeling as your frame’s functioning slows to a crawl because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are dying and you don’t want to think about it.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He saw a twitch of slight fear across Airachnid’s faceplate, although she hid it well.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“But for all that, I’d still never take a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing </span>
  </em>
  <span>you offer. Anything from you is poisoned, even if it’s clean. You never give from the spark, you can never just hand someone something. There’s always something you’re gunning for, always something you’re trying to get. When you offer a servo, the other one is hidden behind your back holding a knife. I don’t want to give you anything, even something as small as a few kliks of my time. You’re only here to make me miserable.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She sneered. “You think you’ve got me all figured out, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Starscream gave her a smug smile. “I do. You’re not a very complex character. Now take that and get the frag out of here. I’m already sick of looking at your malicious existence. I’m done with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He didn’t wait, turning his back to her and curling up in the corner. He heard Airachnid give a growl of rage before storming out of the brig in a huff, and he sighed, relieved. He’d rather be left alone for recharge, and he was more than willing to sacrifice a cube of Energon if it meant getting to tell her oh so many things he wished he had been able to before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You’re the last person I expected to bring me Energon, I must say.” Starscream said, sipping it while watching Soundwave, who was seated cross-legged in front of him. Laserbeak was pecking bits of crushed Energonc crystals from his servo.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“It appears my curiosity got the better of me.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soundwave said, his tone impossible to make out with his jumble of words and voices. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I never expected to see you like this.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“In a brig cell, or in Megatron’s bad datapads?” He asked with a wry smile.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>“An Autobot.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>There was a definite lilt of slight amusement in the selected phrase this time.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>The seeker shrugged. “What can I say? They’re good. I won’t try and drag you to my side, but I won’t deny that either. You know Megatron’s lost his way, and that he lost it a long time ago. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>cause </span>
  </em>
  <span>was lost a long time ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Soundwave displayed an emoticon on his face screen - </span>
  <em>
    <span>:[</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>“I know.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>It sounded sad.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “But I will see this war to the end here. It’s my place. Even if it's not in the cards for us to be victorious.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let it never be said that you were ever disloyal.” Starscream said, raising his cube a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It will probably not earn me any favors if we do lose, but I have my morals. At least…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soundwave paused that particular playback. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I think it’s better for you that you left.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot that you see everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>:)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, go be smug about it. I suppose you’ve earned it.” Starscream mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d like to think I have. Even if I have restrictions on what I can do about what I see. But you took it into your own servos. Most don’t. For that, I have to commend you. I assume even now you’re plotting your escape.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Primus, even you want my secrets it seems.” He snorted a laugh. “Like I’ve told everyone that’s come before you; maybe I do, maybe I don’t. I’m hardly going to tell anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Always a wise decision. Still-” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He cut off the playback to pause. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I don’t relish the thought of us becoming enemies. Conniving as you were, you were also always </span>
  </em>
  <span>competent.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try. That’s rather high praise coming from you.” Starscream pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Since being stuck with Airachnid, I have learned that you’re better than her in every aspect.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The spymaster admitted, stroking a servo over Laserbeak’s wings.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “It’s too late to dwell on that. You’ve drawn your battle lines, and I will assume you know what you’re doing. The most I can do is wish you luck, and hope we both live to see the end of this war, whatever the outcome may be.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head to one side. “A bit more sentimental than I’d expect from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“This war has changed me as much as it changed you it seems.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soundwave replied with an electronic sigh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“For better or worse, I can’t say. I can’t tell.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it means anything, you don’t seem to have decayed as thoroughly as everyone else.” Starscream offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have watched the decay settle in around me, and yet I alone seem to remain untouched by it. I wonder what is so different about me that I can hold myself against everything." He said, using his true voice. “No matter. I will see this through to the end, one way or another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream was floored, and found himself robbed of a reply. Soundwave just...didn’t talk with his real voice, unless he felt it was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>meaningful he wanted to say.  He used it when he wanted someone to remember his words, because his true voice was both haunting and just kind of seemed to stick in your processor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"During your time here, I counted you as a friend," Soundwave said, again using his real voice. "You had your mixed bag of successes and blunders, but you’re not the only one, and although you were not the first to try and get out of the Decepticons, you alone lived to tell about it, at least from the bots that I knew. For that, you have my respect."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” The seeker replied simply dipping his helm in a grateful nod.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soundwave nodded in return and stood, Laserbeak attaching herself easily to his chestplate, chirping happily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Starscream felt like he was actually going to miss the fragger, right along with Zephyr and Razor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~&lt;&gt;{◇}&lt;&gt;~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Those pedsteps always sounded like rolling thunder to Starscream. He hated it, hated that crashing boom on the metal floors as they came closer. It meant there was going to be lightning, and it meant it was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Still, he refused to give the warlord an inch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The seeker dragged himself out of the cell corner. It made it look like he was trying to hide, and he would not show his fear. Instead of laid down in the middle with his back to the door. It was a small insult, but Megatron would doubtlessly pick up on it. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Primus, even Predaking’s pedsteps weren’t this grating. Stalking closer, and there was nowhere for him to run. He doubted he’d recovered enough to run.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Stand your ground then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The steps stopped outside his cell, and he could feel a presence at his back. He wanted to shiver, but resisted the urge. His captor would get nothing from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Starscream.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Not a twitch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Megatron laughed. “So that’s the game you’re playing? Fine then.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>It was very hard to not try and shred him through the bars.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Oh Starscream, how did it come to this? I thought you’d finally gotten over your traitorous nature, but it seems all you did was turn it elsewhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Because all you did in the end was cause me pain.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“And now, when you’re finally brought back, you come back and Autobot. Have you no shame?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“Not to mention the fact you can’t transform.” Megatron turned his back to Starscream, servos clasped behind him. “Why do you do this to yourself?</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“You were actually doing well for a while, and then you just threw it all away. Was it worth it? Was being Prime’s pet worth it? Did it give you whatever you felt you were missing?”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He actually paused and thought about it for a moment. What had they given him? Oh nothing much, just kindness he hadn’t received in over 4 million years, real friendship, a real cause to fight for, a leader who deserved his loyalty, a lightening of his guilt and a chance. They’d given him a fragging </span>
  <em>
    <span>chance</span>
  </em>
  <span>. They’d given him something rather special, all things considered. </span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>Of course, Megatron wouldn’t understand, possessed as he was. Starscream almost felt bad for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>But not quite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>Yes, it gave me that and so much more.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>“I’m hearing whispers that you’re planning to escape. I don’t care if it's true or not. Don’t think for a klik you could ever get away from me forever. Wherever you go, wherever you run to, I will follow, and I will always catch you in the end.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <em>
    <span>I won’t need to run if I have my friends </span>
  </em>
  <span>Starscream thought venomously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t need to fear you anymore, even if I can’t fly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
  <span>“I will chain you down to the Decepticons. Your traitorous tendencies will not save you, Optimus Prime will not save you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>will save you. Your life belongs to me.” Megatron said, slowly and deliberately, menace and contained rage dripping off every word.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He turned and left, taking the storm with him, but the thunder replayed over and over again in Starscream’s processor, making him bubble with rage.</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>He told himself to calm down. He would prove Megatron wrong, one way or another. All he needed was time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>